Noir et Blanc
by LMRS
Summary: "J'ai croisé Lucius Malfoy." "Cet enfoiré me doit quinze gallions, j'espère que tu l'as humilié comme tu sais le faire. Alors, remontage de slip jusqu'à écrasage complet des burnes ? Éclatage de tête dans l'assiette ? T'as quand même pas baisé Narcissa ?" elle finit par demander, de l'espoir se ressentant dans sa voix. Ni gentille, ni méchante. Simplement blasée.
1. Prologue

_Salut ! Ça va bien ? Lâchez ces tomates tout de suite, et écoutez mes explications. Sauf si c'est la première fiction que vous lisez de moi, auquel cas vous n'avez probablement pas une seule tomate dans la main, et c'est tout à votre honneur._

 _Avant de commencer, cette fiction est pour moi une façon de me défouler, donc si vous êtes facilement choqué(e)s par quelques « putain », « ta gueule », et j'en passe, ou encore par quelques absences de négation, passez votre chemin, parce que le style (oral) de cette fiction ne changera pas, peu importe les critiques à ce sujet. Pour celles et ceux qui me détestent d'ores et déjà parce que ça doit bien faire deux ans que je n'ai pas publié dans N'oublie Jamais, je suis en pleine phase de réécriture de cette dernière, parce que je ne la supporte plus du tout. C'est bourré de fautes, d'incohérences, y a même une putain de Mary-Sue. C'est dire. J'étais jeune et innocente, c'était ma première fiction, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire honneur en la réécrivant de A à Z. Ce que je fais en parallèle d'un projet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, un UA assez imposant, mais qui s'annonce déjà comme mon bébé._

 _Celles et ceux qui lisent ma fiction sur Gintama, j'arrive, j'arrive mes loulous, laissez-moi un peu de temps._

 _C'est pour ça que j'accepterai toutes les critiques pour cette fiction, elles sont d'ailleurs les bienvenues vu que c'est un genre un peu nouveau pour moi, mais celles qui n'auront pour seule base que ma vulgarité n'auront pas de réponses. Je me donne à fond sur les deux autres, j'ai besoin d'un défouloir, et c'est exactement ce que c'est. Si les deux autres sont mes bébés, alors cette fiction, c'est un peu la meilleure amie avec qui on raconte de la merde._

 _Donc voilà, c'est le concept, des conneries, et quelques sujets plus sérieux, parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais surtout des conneries. Je n'ai pas de trame narrative, si ce n'est une fin vaguement dessinée dans la tête, donc elle pourra aussi bien faire cinq que trente chapitres. Enfin plus trente que cinq. On verra bien._

 ** _Au passage ! J'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin d'un ou d'une bêta ! Je pense que mon niveau en langue s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis mes débuts sur FF, mais je dois comme tout le monde laisser passer des coquilles, et j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un puisse lire mon chapitre, et me dire clairement si c'est de la merde. Quelqu'un qui pourrait aussi potentiellement me donner un avis sur mes deux autres fictions, et qui saurait me faire me bouger le cul quand je passe un peu trop de temps à rien foutre. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un MP, c'est gratuit, et je suis pas si méchante que ça._**

 _Voili voilou._

 _Tout appartient à JK Rowling, of course._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

 _ **0 - Introduction à la couleur dans un monde manichéanisé** ,_

 _Ou l'art d'introduire un néologisme compliqué d'entrée de jeu pour avoir l'air plus intelligente_

C'est une histoire qui remonte à bien longtemps. Et par bien longtemps, j'entends des décennies avant qu'Harry Potter ne triomphe sur les ténèbres, et qu'il ne ponde trois gosses aux noms tout sauf originaux. Non mais c'est vrai ! S'il en avait fait un quatrième, il aurait dû chercher d'autres noms de personnes qu'il avait et qu'il respectait toujours. On a échappé à une catastrophe, moi je vous le dis, j'accuse, je dénonce ! Vous imaginez, vous, un quatrième bigleux appelé... je sais pas moi... disons... Dobby Aragog Potter ? Non vous ne l'imaginez pas. Je le fais pour vous. Un enfant perdu, qui se serait suicidé avant même d'être majeur.

Enfin. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui...

Cette histoire remonte à bien avant la naissance de ce bigleux, de ce balafré d'Harry Potter. Une époque où Potter courait encore après Lily de façon pathétique à mes yeux, attendrissante aux yeux de ses amis, et insupportable aux yeux d'une certaine rouquine. L'époque où le futur ordre du Phénix et les futurs mangemorts se côtoyaient à chaque cours, et complotaient les uns contre les autres. C'était une belle époque dont j'ai pris plaisir à observer les tournants.

C'est l'histoire d'une fille. Une as du chantage, une connasse sarcastique, manipulatrice, blasée, égocentrique, et forte. Par un curieux concours de circonstances, cette fille se trouve à la tête de tous les trafics interdits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ses affaires, elle les fait avec toutes les maisons, mais plus particulièrement avec la sienne, la maison Serpentard, et avec les maîtres de la connerie de Gryffondor, ceux que l'on appelait les Maraudeurs.

Par un autre curieux concours de circonstances, cette même fille, quelques années plus tard, la marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche, tentera au prix de sa vie de sauver la vie d'un jeune couple nouvellement parent. Un couple de jeunes mariés portant le nom de Londubat. Enfin ça c'est mon point de vue, j'ai toujours tendance à rendre les choses épiques. Parce qu'à l'époque, quand on se souvenait encore d'elle, c'était quand même une mangemort. Et puis bon, je l'ai dit moi-même, une connasse égocentrique. Donc le coup du sacrifice, c'est un peu louche, mais passons. L'histoire ne retiendra pas cet acte, malgré son sacrifice, car Frank et Alice Londubat malgré ce sauvetage, échouèrent dans leur tentative de fuite. La suite, vous la connaissez. Un couple de fous à l'asile, James et Lily Potter morts, Sirius Black emprisonné, puis bien plus tard tué, bientôt suivi par Remus Lupin. Il n'y eut bientôt plus personne pour se souvenir de cette histoire. Enfin si, il y eut bien une personne pour lui rendre visite régulièrement sur sa tombe, mais c'était bien la seule. Et c'est une autre histoire qu'il ne m'incombe pas de vous raconter.

Que l'on se comprenne bien, je ne compte pas lui rendre justice. Je l'ai connu alors que nous n'étions encore que des bébés, mais ses parents ont insisté pour qu'elle arrête de me côtoyer. Quand à onze ans, nous avons toutes les deux intégré Poudlard, cette connasse m'avait oublié. C'était vraiment vexant.

C'est juste que parfois... Parfois... Vous savez quand vous parlez du bon vieux temps avec un ami, de votre scolarité, des conneries que vous faisiez, que les autres faisaient aussi, parfois le moment le plus difficile c'est quand on ne peut pas partager un souvenir tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus que vous pour vous en souvenir. Voilà. Tout le monde l'a oublié, alors je partage son histoire, parce que j'aimerais voir le même sourire nostalgique que le mien sur le visage de mes interlocuteurs quand je l'évoque. C'est tout. Je ne le fais pas pour elle, je le fais pour moi. Je suppose qu'on n'était pas si différentes que ça, en fait...

 **. . .**

« On vous tient pas les couilles Potter. Soit tu nous dis qui a dessapé Alberic et l'a forcé à défiler dans la Grande salle, soit on balance tous tes petits secrets à Evans. Fais ton choix. »

« T'as rien Rosier. Que dalle. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais dénoncer un type de ma propre maison ? »

« Moi non, c'est vrai. Mais elle... »

On aura beau dire, mais les types de Serpentard, à cette époque, c'était quelque chose quand même. Surtout Rosier, enfin de mon point de vue. Un charme typiquement anglais, un nom typiquement français, et un talent inné pour la torture typiquement russe. Et par russe, j'entends Durmstrangien. Loin de moi l'idée de qualifier l'entière population russe d'experte en torture. Et puis il avait ce regard à la fois froid et amusé. Enfin plus amusé que froid quand même. Non parce qu'en creusant, c'était quand même le genre de type à rigoler comme une sombre merde à ses propres blagues. Mais passons. Tout ça pour dire : On pouvait lire à des kilomètres que ce type était un provocateur né. Bon c'était aussi accessoirement un obsédé, mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard.

Ouais, alors avec mes conneries, j'ai complètement coupé l'action. Donc, Rosier a dit :

« Moi non, c'est vrai. Mais elle... » tout en donnant un coup de pied à un truc sous la table. Le truc sous la table le traite d'enfoiré. Puis plus rien.

Y a qu'à voir la gueule de Rosier pour savoir que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. C'est que c'est un amateur de théâtralité, alors quand on le rembarre, il apprécie pas trop.

Potter lâche un petit rire méprisant, puis répond.

« De toute façon, Deadwood a des affaires en cours avec nous, pas moyen qu'elle nous trahisse maintenant, elle a trop à perdre. »

Rosier s'apprête à sortir une remarque bien dégoulinante de sarcasme et d'arrogance, mais il est coupé avant même d'ouvrir la bouche par une furie blonde écrasant les paumes de ses mains sur la table et plongeant ses yeux droit dans ceux de Potter.

« ÉCOUTE MOI BIEN ESPÈCE DE PETIT ENFOIRÉ DE MERDE ! SI TU ME DIS PAS QUI A FAIT LE COUP, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE COUPE LA TÊTE ET JE TE CHIE DANS LE COU ! »

Et alors là vous me direz, c'est violent quand même, non ? Et vous me le diriez d'autant plus si vous pouviez voir à quoi ressemble ladite furie blonde. C'est-à-dire que Lyra Fawley est belle. Très, très, très belle. C'est là, c'est clair, net, et précis. Allez savoir pourquoi, certaines personnes naissent créées par les dieux eux-mêmes, alors que moi je me tape de la cellulite sur le cul depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Y a pas de justice. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé une pétition sur le droit de faire un génocide des beaux. Bon, c'est vrai que Black devra y passer, et que j'aime bien mater son cul quand j'ai du temps libre, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Donc je disais...

Ouais, donc elle est belle. En fait, c'est Narcissa Black nouvellement Malfoy, mais en mieux. Et c'est pas peu dire, parce que qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toutes, si Black femelle n°3 a mis le grappin sur Malfoy, c'est pas grâce au manque d'intérêt certain qu'elle suscite, ah ça non, mais plutôt parce qu'elle est bonne. Et peut-être aussi parce que c'est une sang-pur, et tout le blabla mais on s'en fout, on s'éloigne du propos. Tout ça pour dire que Lyra Fawley est encore plus belle que Narcissa Black. Mais bordel ce qu'elle manque de grâce. C'est bien simple, elle a le physique de la plus belle des femmes, le visage d'un ange, et la grâce du plus vulgaire des hommes. Le contraste est assez effrayant à vrai dire.

Donc, on disait. Ouais, donc je te coupe la tête, je te chie dans le cou, blablabla.

Le truc, c'est qu'on est dans la bibliothèque, et que pour le coup, elle a gueulé la Lyra, et pas qu'un peu. Et c'est dingue à quel point cette vieille chieuse de Pince peut être rapide quand il s'agit de dire à quelqu'un de la fermer. Du coup elles ont commencé à se gueuler dessus, et à la surprise de tous, celle qui gueulait le plus fort, c'était Pince, qui a donné des heures de retenues à la trouble-fête pour le reste de la semaine. Du coup la blonde s'est barrée en insultant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, vivant ou inanimé.

Grand silence dans la bibliothèque, vous comprenez bien.

En tout cas, elles ont au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Black, qui bavait sur son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis le début de cette petite conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la blonde ? Je croyais qu'elle pouvait pas le voir, Greengrass ? » il lâche.

« Ah ça c'est sûr qu'elle peut pas le voir. Pas du tout même. En cinquième année, je l'ai même vu le tabasser dans un couloir. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'elle se tape Parkinson. C'est juste qu'elle a appris cet été qu'elle devait l'épouser. Bon du coup, c'est vrai qu'elle a encore plus la rage. Mais elle veut choper le coupable et lui infliger quelque chose de pire pour que les gens oublient que Greengrass est une victime, et qu'elle soit pas vue pour le restant de ses jours comme la femme d'un faible. Voilà. »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, et observe mon mètre cinquante-quatre et demi reprendre son souffle. Ouais, parce qu'il faudrait pas oublier que j'y étais, hein. Mary Phillips, septième année de gryffondor de mon état, narratrice à mes heures, pour vous servir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle ? » crache Rosier.

Ah, et née-moldue aussi. J'ai oublié de le préciser. D'où l'animosité de Rosier, vous comprenez...

« Lâche-moi Phillips... » souffle mon Remus adoré, appuyé contre une des étagères un peu en retrait du groupe, un livre de potion dans les mains. Ah, qu'est-ce que je l'aime Remus. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a pas la classe d'un Black, le charisme d'un Potter, ou encore l'humour d'un Pettigrow. Il est même plutôt banal en surface. Il se démarque par son intelligence, c'est certain, mais il n'est pas spécialement beau, ni même drôle. D'ailleurs il a l'air constamment triste, c'est bizarre de mon point de vue, m'enfin... Mais il dégage un truc, vous voyez... Comme si le calme qu'il affiche cachait quelque chose. Comme s'il cachait un monstre derrière cette façade. D'ailleurs, toutes ses cicatrices lui donnent un air de bad boy, et j'adore les bad boys. D'où le fait que je mate le cul de Black. C'est quand même le roi des bad boys quand on y pense.

Et puis il est profondément gentil. Pas le gentil qu'on utilise pour trouver une qualité à quelqu'un, qu'on balance, et qui devient plus une insulte qu'autre chose. Non. Remus Lupin est gentil, fondamentalement gentil. La bonté incarnée, je vous dis.

Donc, là, à cet instant précis, je suis accrochée à sa jambe. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut nous faire faire. Il commence à me traîner sur plusieurs mètres pour que je lâche ma prise, mais que nenni. Tant qu'il ne m'aura pas rendu mon amour, je resterai collée à sa jambe comme une groupie à son Black.

Mais je suis pas très sportive, et je dois avouer que plus les secondes passent, plus je me sens basculer, sous le regard exaspéré des autres. Et celui dégoûté de Rosier. D'ailleurs, vous vous rendrez vite compte que c'est souvent comme ça qu'ils me regardent tous.

« Pete ! Aide-moi ! » Je lance à Peter, occupé à construire un avion en papier au bout de la table où ils sont tous installés. Il le regarde, puis me regarde, hausse les épaules, l'air de dire 'Je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là ma vieille.'

Parce que Peter m'aide à faire tomber Remus sous mon charme. C'est un type bien vous savez. Mais il le fait en coulisses, parce que Remus doit pas savoir. Il pourrait se faire de fausses idées s'il savait qu'on passe tant de temps ensemble. Il croirait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Peter et moi et ça briserait son cœur. Alors que notre relation est strictement amicale. Il m'aide à mettre le grappin sur Remus, et je lui donne des cours particuliers d'Étude des moldus. Un échange de bons procédés quoi.

« Hé, Rosier, t'aurais pas vu Woodie ? » lâche un grand mec assez intimidant qui arrive en cours de route, en bousculant Remus sans ménagement, et donc moi aussi par la même occasion.

Écusson des serpentards, cravate défaite, petite tâche de sang sur sa chemise froissée, chemise bien sûr pas rentrée dans son pantalon, ainsi que les jointures constamment abîmées à force de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge. À croire que Corvus Parkinson n'a jamais appris à utiliser sa baguette. Alors que contre toute attente, ce petit ange est d'une redoutable efficacité lors d'un duel magique.

« Sous la table... » soufflent Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Remus, et Rosier, apparemment blasés par les perpétuelles coupures de leur conversation.

Parkinson s'accroupit, et se retrouve face à Deadwood, plongée dans son livre de métamorphose.

« Woodie ? » il fait.

« Hmmm ? »

L'air peu intéressé qu'elle revêt prouve bien qu'il l'importune, mais si vous voulez mon avis, si vous veniez sauver la vie de Deadwood coincée au milieu d'un incendie, vous auriez l'air de l'importuner, alors bon...

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a Lyra ? »

Rosier se tape le front du plat de la main. Si Parkinson est là, c'est qu'il a dû comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience que n'importe qui à cette table est en mesure de lui répondre. C'est vrai que Parkinson a depuis longtemps imprimé que Deadwood sait tout ce qui se passe dans le château, sait tout sur tout le monde. En fait pour Parkinson, Deadwood sait tout sur tout, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Ses règles, probablement. »

« Hein ? »

« Ou un cas de constipation avancé. »

« Quoi ? »

Rosier soupire, d'ores et déjà exténué, apparemment. En même temps avec la maison d'abrutis finis qu'il se paye...

« Elle est en colère parce que Potter ne veut pas nous dire qui a fait défiler sa victime de futur mari dans la Grande salle. » finit par répondre Rosier, à la place de Deadwood.

« Et vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous dise quoi que ce soit ! Hinhinhin. »

Potter, et ses tentatives vaines d'avoir l'air cool. Même Black le regarde bizarrement. Le genre de regard qui dit 'Tu me fais honte, James.'

« La ferme Potter. » crache une voix sous la table, bientôt suivie du bruit sec d'un livre refermé brutalement.

Deadwood décide donc de sortir de sous la table, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, et son petit corps, et ses petits seins, et sa vieille cicatrice sur la tempe gauche, puis agrippe Parkinson par le bras.

« Potter te dira rien Rosier, pour la simple raison qu'il ne sait pas qui a fait le coup. Et tu sais pourquoi il ne sait pas ? »

« Parce que c'est pas le coup d'un Gryffondor ? » je propose.

« Bravo Mary. T'auras beau dire Rosier, mais sur un plan intellectuel, tu te fais démonter par ces sangs-de-bourbe d'Evans et Phillips. »

Héhéhé. Merci, merci. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de talent en ce qui concerne les devinettes.

« D'ailleurs, si vous étiez tous plus intelligents, vous seriez peut-être pas venus me faire chier pendant que je faisais ma sieste journalière et vous auriez su tout de suite que celui qui a fait le coup, c'est Parkinson. »

Rosier s'étouffe, et les gryffondors regardent le coupable, l'air de ne rien comprendre du tout.

Oh, au passage, la « sieste journalière », c'est juste un prétexte. Elle révisait, mais elle voulait pas que quiconque la voit, donc elle le faisait sous la table parce qu'elle veut que tout le monde pense que son intelligence est tout bonnement innée, alors que vraiment, comme tout le monde, elle a bossé pour obtenir que des O à ses Buses. Black fait pareil. Ils sont de ceux pour qui le travail ne glorifie pas l'intelligence, au contraire.

« Mary... » souffle Deadwood.

Oui parce que du coup, je suis un peu son assistante. C'est-à-dire que quand elle a la flemme d'expliquer quelque chose, c'est à moi de le faire. Parce que je suis une petite futée, voyez-vous.

Du coup, bon bah je m'exécute, sans pour autant lâcher la jambe de Remus.

« Bon alors... Si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde a l'air en rogne que Greengrass se soit fait humilier, sauf qu'avant ça, y avait aussi Fawley et Parkinson qu'étaient en rogne contre Greengrass parce qu'il allait épouser Fawley. Elle s'est plus au moins faite à l'idée, avec la grâce qu'on lui connaît, et tant qu'à faire elle aimerait bien ne pas se taper l'affiche le reste de sa vie, donc elle évite de l'humilier, et elle aimerait bien que Poudlard tout entier fasse de même. Mais Parkinson, lui, il a la rage parce que si elle épouse l'autre, il pourra plus la sauter. Avec du recul, c'est vrai que Parkinson casse la gueule de Greengrass tous les jours depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard, donc depuis dix jours. Du coup il a dû penser qu'en le ridiculisant, les Fawley feraient en sorte que leur fille ne l'épouse plus, mais il a pas compris qu'il en fallait bien plus. Et puis je dirais qu'il a jamais essayé de s'en cacher, c'est jusque Rosier a mis un point d'honneur dès le départ à accuser les gryffondors. Parkinson était même pas au courant que les serpentards ne savaient pas que c'était lui, je suppose, vu qu'il est toujours à côté de la plaque. »

Tout le monde regarde Parkinson, qui lui semble passablement ennuyé.

« Et ? » fait Deadwood, pour m'inviter à reprendre.

« Et Potter a fait semblant de savoir qui était le coupable depuis le début, parce que le fait que les serpentards se soient fait humilier, c'est déjà bien, mais s'il pouvait se raconter que c'est par les gryffondors, c'est encore mieux. »

« Merci ma petite Ryry. »

« Mais de rien Riri, de rien. »

« Allez viens Parki, on va faire une sieste dans le parc. »

« Mais fallait pas que je dessape Greengrass alors ? »

« C'est pas une question de pouvoir faire ou de ne pas pouvoir faire, mon petit Parki. Laisse libre cours à tes pulsions, ces abrutis ne peuvent pas comprendre. »

 **. . .**

« Wood ? »

Allongée dans le parc, Parkinson lui-même couché la tête sur son ventre, Deadwood profite du soleil. Parce que du coup, il faut pas non plus croire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parle de sieste, ça veut dire révisions. C'est seulement le cas quand elle « fait une sieste » sous une table de la bibliothèque. Le reste du temps, quand elle magouille pas, cette fille passe son temps à dormir ou à rien foutre, c'est dingue.

« Mini Black ? » elle dit d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et regarde le lac.

« Six deuxième année sont venus me demander le sujet d'histoire de la magie de la semaine prochaine. Ils ont payé d'avance, donc j'ai pris mon pourcentage. »

« D'accord. Tu sais où sont les sujets, pas la peine que je te guide. »

Elle s'attend sans doute à l'entendre se relever et s'en aller. Faut dire que Regulus Black, c'est pas le mec le plus causant de la terre, qu'on se le dise. Et c'est vrai que même si Deadwood passe son temps à l'appeler Mini Black (ce qui ne lui a pas plu pendant très longtemps, mais il a fini par se résigner), bah il faut le dire, Regulus c'est un peu l'opposé de son aîné. À part peut-être pour son succès avec les filles. Et c'est marrant parce que Black version serpent, c'est un peu un des types qui dominent la maison, mais bizarrement, c'est aussi un assistant de Deadwood. En y pensant, on pourrait être potes. Bon après, c'est clair que certaines broutilles empêchent notre amitié. Genre le fait que mon sang ne soit pas « pur ». Des broutilles je vous dis. En tout cas, je sais pas comment Deadwood a réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui, mais on peut dire que Regulus, c'est un peu celui qui organise ses affaires. C'est même le vice-président de son club de sieste. Oui, parce qu'elle a créé un club de sieste il y a quatre jours. Il y a trois membres pour le moment. Deadwood, Parkinson et Black n°2. Mais vu que cette fille règne en maître sur Poudlard, je vous parie qu'à la fin de l'année, la moitié de la population Poudlarienne en fait partie.

Enfin bref, Black reste assis là, et c'est pas son genre. Et si c'était pas un serpentard, et un sang-pur de surcroît, il serait sans doute en train d'arracher nerveusement l'herbe autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande la grosse feignasse.

« Je suis allé à un dîner mondain chez les Malfoy cet été. » il répond.

« Oulah, grosse ambiance, elle s'exclame, vu l'ennui du truc, ça m'étonne pas que t'aies été traumatisé, mais je suis sûre que ça va passer, t'es un type fort Mini Black, je vois ce genre de choses au premier regard. »

Il soupire. C'est vrai qu'il y a jamais moyen d'en placer une avec elle. Et même si elle vous en laisse l'occasion, elle en a rien à foutre alors bon, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

« J'ai croisé Lucius Malfoy. »

« Cet enfoiré me doit quinze gallions, elle crache, j'espère que tu l'as humilié comme tu le fais si bien. Alors, remontage de slip jusqu'à écrasage complet des burnes ? Éclatage de tête dans l'assiette ? T'as quand même pas baisé Narcissa ? » elle finit par demander, de l'espoir se ressentant dans sa voix.

« Ta gueule. On parle de Lucius Malfoy, j'imagine même pas ce qu'il me ferait subir si je baisais sa femme. Et puis c'est ma cousine, merde ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors il m'a proposé un _travail_ à la sortie de Poudlard. »

Si vous voulez mon avis, le fait que le mot travail soit écrit en italique indique que quelque chose cloche.

« Quoi ? Il a engrossé l'autre blonde et veut un précepteur ? Il est pas gêné lui ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Mini Black, à la sortie de Poudlard, tu bosseras avec moi au ministère, et on magouillera comme des rois. »

Il baisse les yeux et déglutit. Pas à cause de ce qu'a dit Deadwood hein, je veux dire, bon là on dirait pas comme ça, parce que c'est plutôt convivial, mais Black n°2, demandez-lui de cracher à la gueule de Deadwood, il le fait sans soucis. S'il y a bien un type à Poudlard qu'a pas peur d'elle, c'est lui. Du coup, je dirais que cette déglutition vient du fait qu'il a du mal à cracher le morceau. À dire ce qu'il veut dire depuis le début de cette conversation quoi.

« Aries... Tu penses quoi de Tu-sais-qui ? »

La mention de son prénom la pousse à ouvrir les yeux. C'est vrai que c'est rare pour elle. Entre les gens qui restent formels et l'appellent par son nom de famille, ceux qui comme moi n'en ont rien à foutre et l'appellent comme ils veulent (c'est-à-dire moi, Parkinson et Black n°2, respectivement Riri, Woodie, et Wood), et ceux qui ayant été, comme elle, bercés dans le milieu des sang-purs, et la connaissant depuis toujours, l'appellent Bèl (Rosier, ou Black n°1 entre autres), bah ça fait plus grand monde pour l'appeler Aries.

« Tu-sais-qui qui ? »

En même temps, paye ton prénom. Le mien est peut-être banal, mais alors le sien... Il pue la merde, voilà, je l'ai dit.

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom... »

Ah oui, du coup vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi la surnommer Bèl ? Bah ça a un rapport avec la signification à chier de son nom. Parce que Aries, c'est le nom latin de la constellation du Bélier.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi on ne doit pas prononcer son nom ? Dis-moi directement qui c'est qu'on en finisse. »

Vous l'avez ? Bèl, Bélier. Bélier, Bèl. Enfin, je suis d'avis que pour Rosier, ça aurait plus tendance à s'écrire Belle, vu comme il rêve de la baiser depuis des lustres. Je vois pas trop ce qu'il lui trouve, mais passons.

« Tu fais chier ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Voldemort ! Tu peux arrêter de jouer à la conne pour une fois ? »

« Aaaaaaaaah, Voldetruc ! Bah fallait le dire tout de suite aussi ! »

Remarquez, elle a pas le nom le plus nul de la famille. Sa sœur aînée s'appelle Virgo. _Virgo_. _**Virgo**_. VIERGE. Les blagues qu'elle a dû se prendre dans la gueule celle-là.

« Alors ? »

« M'en fous. Je suis une sang-pur. Pas mon problème ce genre de trucs. »

Enfin vous me direz, ça forge une femme ce genre de choses. Sept ans de foutage de gueule, et à la sortie, c'est elle qui vous regarde avec le regard le plus sadique, et c'est elle qui vous éclate la gueule à grands coups de batte de Quidditch.

« Tu t'en fous ? Même s'il y a des disparus ? Des morts ? Et quand McGonagall entre dans ta salle, appelle un nom, lui demande de prendre ses affaires et de la suivre ça te fait rien ? »

Ah ouais. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée, et pourtant, c'était il y a tout juste dix jours. En général, quand la porte se ferme après que l'élève soit sorti, on entend des sanglots. C'est la merde dehors, alors pas besoin d'être doué en divination pour savoir que le pauvre gamin a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille.

« Peut-être qu'elle veut juste se faire un bowling... »

Il est marrant ce petit à avoir l'air outré. Déjà parce qu'on parle de Deadwood quand même, bien sûr qu'elle va pas se mettre à pleurer la mort d'un inconnu, elle le ferait même pas pour sa propre mère. Et puis bon, c'est plutôt évident que Malfoy lui a proposé de rejoindre les mangemorts, et s'il est venu parler à l'autre connasse, c'est sûrement pas parce qu'il a envoyé bouler Malfoy, ah ça non. Il est marrant à lui faire la morale. N'empêche qu'elle, elle s'en fout des histoires de sangs. À la fin de leur scolarité, moi je vous le dis, il y en aura un seul des deux avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, et ce sera sûrement pas elle.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Aloooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de la connerie écrite, donc svp, soyez indulgents..._

 _Petites précisions, maintenant. Certains ont peut-être été perturbés par Mary Phillips qui dit une chose au début du chapitre, et dit l'opposé à la fin. C'est un peu tout pété mon truc de toute façon, mais imaginez qu'elle vous fait son speech d'introduction à l'histoire, et qu'ensuite elle vous passe le film de cette histoire. C'est pour ça que tout est au présent. Si elle se contentait de narrer depuis le futur, j'aurais tout mis au passé, mais dites vous juste que la meuf fait la narration dans sa tête, et la Mary du futur vous passe l'enregistrement de cette narration. Ce qui fait que certaines de ses certitudes de cette époque se sont avérées fausses par la suite. Vous me suivez ? Parce que moi non figurez-vous, mais j'espère que c'est un peu clair quand même._

 _L'autre précision. Il y a une chose qui me dérange, qui me fait arrêter de lire une fic en plein milieu tellement ça m'agace. Le cas Peter Pettigrow. Si vous avez une haine viscérale envers lui, passez votre chemin, parce qu'il va tenir un rôle dans cette fiction, et non, ce ne sera pas le rôle du connard. C'est ça qui m'énerve. Peter Pettigrow qui soit disparaît tout bonnement, personne ne sait où il est, et tout le monde s'en fout, mais il n'est plus là, soit devient l'affreux connard de service. Je pense que vous avez lu les livres comme moi : Peter Pettigrow est un maraudeur. Un membre d'un groupe regroupant quatre meilleurs amis. Alors oui, je suis certaine que lui-même se donnerait envie de vomir s'il voyait quel enfoiré de traître il devient par la suite, mais durant sa scolarité il était un **ami loyal et fidèle**. Je ne changerai pas ça. Je ne ferai pas de lui un bouc-émissaire porteur de tous les maux de la terre. Ça n'était certainement pas le cas à cette époque._

 _Voilà, j'en ai fini pour les précisions._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un MP pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ou votre avis sur la question Pettigrow par exemple. Bisouuuuuuus ! :)_


	2. She's a rainbow

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les retours auxquels je vais répondre en fin de chapitre, même si je sais que c'est pas bien vu. Croisons juste les doigts pour que je me fasse pas striker._

 _Je voulais juste préciser un truc sur les titres : si vous ne comprenez pas mes titres ou sous-titres, c'est normal, ça veut rien dire, c'est de la parodie de branlette intellectuelle, ça me fait rire. Vous sentez pas cons svp. Quant aux titres dans le menu déroulant, c'est les chansons qui m'auront inspiré pour les chapitres en question. Ça veut pas dire que je vous invite à les écouter, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous êtes curieux, allez-y les loulous._

 _ **Par contre, j'ai toujours besoin d'un ou d'une bêta, voire même deux ou trois, je m'agenouille, je me prosterne, par pitié, répondez à mon appel ! Je suis prête à vendre mon corps au point où j'en suis... svpppppppp...**_

* * *

 **1er Précepte : On ne dit pas « JE VAIS TE TUER SALOPE ! », on dit « Je ne suis pas certain(e) que mon affection pour toi soit optimale »**

 _Ou la stagnation morale et éthique de la politesse à travers les âges_

« En conclusion, Alice, il te suffit de l'exposer quelques minutes chaque nuit aux rayons lunaires pour que ton anus se détende considérablement. »

Rosier recrache la totalité de sa gorgée de thé sur Mulciber, assis en face de lui. Je comprends pas qu'après six ans, il se soit pas habitué aux conneries que dégueule Deadwood à longueur de journée. C'est peut-être une petite nature en fin de compte.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Est-ce que t'entends les conneries que tu débites alors qu'il est même pas huit heures du mat' ? » lui répond Alice.

Bon, du coup je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est Alice Rowle. C'est une serpentard, cheveux châtains, yeux gris, taches de rousseurs. Une sang-pur bien sûr, on peut pas être assise entre Mulciber et Avery et ne pas être une sang-pur sans prier Merlin pour qu'il nous préserve. Je la connais pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois, elle est pas méchante, elle a même tendance à calmer Deadwood quand elle part un peu trop en couilles. Je peux pas trop m'avancer, parce que malgré tout Riri reste un mystère pour moi, mais telles que je vois les choses, c'est en quelque sorte la meilleure amie de l'autre feignasse, sans compter Parkinson bien sûr.

« C'est pas des conneries ! » répond Deadwood, apparemment vexée.

Sa pote commence à tartiner une seconde tartine et s'applique à l'ignorer.

« C'est pas des conneries ! Même qu'à la pleine Lune, ça marche encore mieux ! Et même que si Mulciber avait écarté les fesses en haut de la tour d'astronomie tous les soirs au lieu de soudoyer les elfes pour qu'ils lui préparent à bouffer, et bah il aurait sans doute plus d'hémorroïdes ! »

Haha, vous verriez la tête qu'il fait Mulciber. Il est déjà en train d'essuyer le thé que Rosier vient de lui cracher à la gueule, et maintenant il faut que Deadwood lâche devant tout le monde ce qu'il leur cache depuis des années. Il doit être sacrément mal à l'aise. Autant chez les gryffondors, si t'es en colère, ou triste, ou gêné, tu peux te barrer, autant chez les serpentards, il faut oublier la fuite. Ce serait perdre une partie de sa dignité. Bon après, le simple fait d'exister a fait perdre la totalité de sa dignité à Mulciber, alors il a pas grand-chose à perdre, mais c'est une question de principe je suppose.

« Moi, Aries Pansy Deadwood, deuxième du nom, fille d'Anthéa Alienor Fawley-Deadwood, et d'Andrew Ajax Deadwood, sœur de Virgo Penelope Deadwood, Reine absolue de la maison Serpentard, Impératrice incontestée de Poudlard, moi, donc, Aries Pansy Deadwood II, jure sur ma propre vie ne pas mentir dans mon éloge des bienfaits de la Lune sur le pourtour anal. »

« Ferme-la Deadwood. » répond Rowle, agacée.

Elle voit Deadwood se mettre à bouder, et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant que ça que mon anus se détende ? »

Je sais pas grand-chose sur Alice, mais quand comme moi, vous êtes, telle une charogne, à l'affût du moindre ragot passant d'oreille à oreille dans les couloirs de votre école, vous apprenez deux trois choses. Je sais par exemple qu'Alice fait une allergie sévère au soleil. C'est pas une vampire ni quoi que ce soit, mais le soleil lui donne des plaques qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de gratter pendant trois jours. Je sais aussi que derrière ses airs de rabat-joie, elle est en fait la plus grande fêtarde qu'ait connu serpentard, buveuse hors pair, et c'est sans doute pour ça que Deadwood l'aime bien. Je sais aussi des trucs plus tristes, et plus choquants, mais c'est pas vraiment le propos. Mais ce que je sais à force d'observation, et non pas d'informations récoltées ici ou là, c'est que cette fille n'a jamais connu de réelle amitié avant celle la liant à l'autre abrutie, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne tient pas cinq minutes sans prêter de l'importance à ce qu'elle lui dit. C'est plutôt triste en fait, mais je crois qu'elle s'accroche à Deadwood comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Et c'est con, parce que de mon point de vue, si Deadwood était une bouée de sauvetage, c'en serait une ensorcelée de façon à ce qu'elle se remplisse de pierres pour vous couler au moment où vous ne faites que la toucher.

Oui je sais, j'ai un talent indéniable pour les analogies.

« Parce que t'es constipée ! »

Cette fille à une obsession pour le transit de ses connaissances, c'est dingue.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Comment ça n'importe quoi ? Tous les matins, tu te réveilles à sept heures, et à sept heures trois pile, tu vas chier. À sept heures six t'as terminé, et tu lances un sort désodorisant. Les autres pensent que tu sens bon, mais moi je sais que tu camoufles juste l'odeur de tes sécrétions anales. Sauf que ce matin, tu t'es réveillée en retard, et tu es quand même arrivée à sept heures trente-sept dans la Grande salle, ce qui veut dire que t'as fait l'impasse sur ta grosse commission journalière. Mais on ne fait pas l'impasse sur quelque chose d'aussi vital sans être bloqué. T'es constipée Lilice, fais-toi une raison. »

Alice jette un regard noir à tous ceux susceptibles d'avoir entendu Deadwood avant même qu'ils ne pensent à se moquer d'elle. Paraît qu'elle est violente, la Rowle. Ça explique pourquoi ils ferment tous leurs gueules.

« T'es ignoble comme fille. » elle crache, et reprend l'étalage de confiture à la framboise sur sa tartine.

C'est ce moment que choisit Parkinson pour débarquer, une vieille marque rouge sur la joue droite, et pousser avec humeur Mulciber afin de s'asseoir à côté de Rowle. Il arrive toujours en cours de route ce type, ça doit être une sorte de talent caché. Je parie qu'à ses funérailles, il trouvera le moyen d'arriver qu'à la moitié de la cérémonie.

Hahahaha. Encore un truc que je viens d'apprendre, et que vous allez apprendre en même temps que moi. Rowle a rougi quand Parkinson s'est assis à côté d'elle. C'était à peine visible, et sa façon de baisser la tête vers sa tartine avait l'air très naturelle, mais on ne me dupera pas moi, elle en pince pour Parkinson, c'est sûr ! Dommage que ce jeune tombeur soit sous le charme de la meuf la plus canon de tout Poudlard, et qu'elle n'ait par conséquent aucune chance...

« Qu'est-ce que ce traître fout là ? » lâche Rosier avec un bref signe du menton en direction de Parkinson.

« Ça va, lâche-moi deux minutes Rosier, tu veux ? »

Deadwood se lève, se penche sur la table, appuie son doigt sur la marque rouge sur la joue de Parkinson, un sourire ravi devant la trace blanche que laisse son doigt, avant que cette même trace ne reprenne sa couleur originelle.

Oui je sais, cette précédente phrase de narration était sérieuse, mais j'essaie de prendre mon rôle à cœur, cessez donc de me divertir s'il vous plaît.

« Tu t'es fait taper ? » demande Deadwood, visiblement réjouie par la nouvelle.

Toujours à se réjouir du malheur des autres celle-là.

« Lyra. Elle m'en veut toujours pour l'affaire Greengrass. »

Il pique la tartine qu'Alice vient à peine de finir de tartiner, l'avale en trois bouchées, puis reprend.

« Et c'est pas la seule apparemment. » il dit en fixant Rosier.

« Ravi d'apprendre que malgré la stupidité qui te ronge, tu es tout de même parvenu à garder une perspicacité digne d'un môme de six ans. » lâche Rosier.

Ooooh, c'est mignon, il bouuuude.

Un pigeon s'écrase sur la table. Et par table j'entends l'assiette de Deadwood. Et par pigeon, j'entends la vieille chouette en fin de vie de Potter. Le mec est pété de thunes, mais il a la chouette du mec le plus fauché de la Terre. Et comme d'hab...

« POTTER ! PETIT COOOOON ! »

Le pigeon a chié dans l'assiette de Deadwood. Je suis sûre et certaine que Potter & Cie l'ont entraîné à chier dans son assiette. À chaque fois c'est la même rengaine. Et à chaque fois, l'autre conne a l'air surprise, alors qu'à sa place, ça fait des années que j'aurais acheté un parasol pour assiette. Mais enfin moi ce que j'en dis, hein...

Elle arrache la lettre accrochée à la patte de cette monstruosité animale, attrape le pigeon d'une main, et le lance à l'autre bout de la Grande salle, là où les Maraudeurs sont en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

Ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous, la maltraitance animale, c'est pas bien.

 **. . .**

À la minute où elle débarque en cuisine, tous les elfes se retournent, à l'affût du moindre ordre qui pourrait leur être donné, mais la plupart sont déçus quand ils s'aperçoivent que ce n'est que Deadwood. Faut les comprendre en même temps, elles vivent pour les ordres qu'on leur donne, ces petites créatures. Moi je trouve ça triste, mais si vous y réfléchissez, même les elfes libres cherchent à être des esclaves. Dans la trentaine d'elfes travaillant à Poudlard, six d'entre eux appartenaient fût-il une époque aux Deadwood. C'était avant que la petite Riri, alors âgée de six ans, accompagnée d'un gamin répondant au nom de Parkinson ne décide de fouiller dans les placards de sa mère, jusqu'à trouver des choses bien étranges. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un soutien-gorge à l'époque, et je suis pas sûre qu'elle sache ce que c'est aujourd'hui, vu l'absence de poitrine dont elle souffre, mais Parkinson lui a expliqué. Du coup elle en a essayé un, puis Parkinson en a essayé un, et ils ont commencé à chercher des victimes. Après en avoir habillé le chien, sa sœur Virgo leur a hurlé de sortir de sa chambre quand ils ont essayé de la forcer à en porter un par-dessus ses fringues, et ils se sont tournés vers d'autres victimes. Voilà comment Aries Deadwood s'est retrouvé à rendre leur liberté à ses six elfes en leur donnant des soutiens-gorge pour qu'ils les portent. C'est marrant, parce que quand sa mère s'est mise à lui gueuler dessus, c'était pas parce qu'elle avait libéré les elfes, mais parce que du coup, ces mêmes elfes avaient emporté les soutifs avec eux, et qu'une richissime sang-pur ne porte que de la lingerie fine hors de prix. Le lendemain, six nouveaux elfes remplaçaient les premiers, et Anthéa Deadwood fermait ses placards à coups de sorts qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ne pouvait contrer.

Tout ça pour dire que ces six petits elfes avaient une chance d'être libres, de vivre paisiblement pour le restant de leurs jours sans avoir à s'occuper des corvées des sorciers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ces abrutis sont allés à Poudlard pour recommencer à s'occuper des corvées des sorciers. On est peut-être cruels avec eux, n'empêche qu'ils sont sacrément cons aussi !

« Bonjour Aries Deadwood. Est-ce qu'Aries Deadwood vient pour récupérer sa tarte à la pêche ? Dipsie est désolée, vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de préparer la tarte. Elle va se plonger la tête dans de l'huile bouillante pour se faire pardonner. »

Deadwood attrape une pomme qui traîne par là, et commence à la croquer.

« Dipsie ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit cent fois ? Pas la peine de mettre les formes, tu peux m'appeler 'Votre Altesse', ça suffira. Et je viens pas pour la tarte, inutile de t'arracher les ongles un par un avec un couteau préalablement plongé dans du venin de basilic. En fait, j'ai un service à te demander... »

« Un service... ? »

La petite elfe habillée d'un chiffon sur lequel trône fièrement un soutien-gorge en soie noire signé _Tissard et Brodette_ , le symbole de sa liberté, a les lèvres qui tremblent, et les yeux qui s'embuent. En même temps, c'est vrai que demander un service, c'est quelque chose qu'en théorie, on fait avec quelqu'un qu'on estime. Donc elle est touchée.

« Ouais. Il faut que je me venge de Potter, et tu vas m'aider. »

Notez l'utilisation d'un futur ayant valeur d'ordre, et donc proche de l'impératif, ce qui nous éloigne considérablement du simple service. Ouais, je suis douée en langue aussi, un de mes nombreux talents.

« Mais, Votre Altesse, c'est-à-dire que Dipsie apprécie beaucoup James Potter et ses amis... »

« Et bah justement, ma petite Dipsie ! Justement ! Si tu lui prouvais à quel point tu l'apprécies à la manière sorcière ? »

 **. . .**

« Après moi je dis ça, je dis rien, mais elle te court après depuis quoi... »

« A peu près trois ans. » complète mon petit Pete.

« Trois ans Lunard ! Elle te court après depuis trois ans ! Alors oui, elle est chiante, mais à part moi, tout le monde a ses défauts ! » fait Sirius, alors que tout le monde est assis dans la Grande salle.

Enfin pas moi, parce que cette chieuse de McGonagall nous a demandé de lui rendre une dissertation pour aujourd'hui, alors que les cours ont repris depuis seulement deux semaines. Si ça c'est pas du sadisme, je sais pas ce que c'est. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit célibataire, elle doit être du genre dominatrice, le cuir, voire même le latex, et puis la cravache. Enfin vous voyez le genre quoi.

Du coup j'ai sacrifié mon repas du midi pour finir sa connerie. Ça va pas être glorieux, moi je vous le dis.

« Lâche-moi Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Peter essaie de me faire des sous-entendus subtils depuis deux ans pour que je tombe dans ses bras, même James arrête pas de me vanter ses qualités, et maintenant toi Sirius ? »

Heureuse de savoir que Peter prend son rôle d'entremetteur à cœur. Je m'attendais pas à ce que Potter s'y mette par contre, et encore moins Black. Mais je vais pas me plaindre, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, comme on dit. Si plein de gens se mettent à harceler Remus pour qu'il se rende enfin compte à quel point il est dingue de moi, et bah il y a plus de chances pour qu'il le fasse. _Pour que Remus Lupin avoue son amour infini et éternel à Mary Phillips_. Ce sera le nom de ma prochaine pétition. Ah, et si vous vous demandez, ma pétition pour le génocide des beaux a déjà six signatures ! Peter a signé. Black aussi, je lui ai fait croire que c'était une pétition pour que l'accès aux placards à balais de Poudlard pour une petite baise rapide soit autorisé. Héhéhé. Ce que je suis maline...

« Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que t'as contre elle ! Elle est intelligente... »

C'est pas ce que dit la merde que je suis en train de pondre à McGo en ce moment, mais merci Black, ça me touche.

« Elle est drôle quand elle s'y met... »

Ah, ça c'est depuis que je lui ai raconté THE BEST BLAGUE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE. Vous la voulez ? Hahaha, très bien, je sais que vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre. Oui, j'entends vos supplications, mais j'aime me faire désirer. Alors... Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui pue au fond de la forêt interdite ?

Alors ?

Alors ?

Un serpentard en décomposition pardi !

C'est drôle hein ? Non mais vous pouvez l'avouer, vous avez rigolé tellement fort que vous vous êtes vomi dessus. Pas la peine de le cacher, ça arrive souvent, vous savez. Les gens me trouvent tellement drôle qu'ils en vomissent.

« Et elle est pas moche. Enfin niveau poitrine, elle bat facilement quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des filles de Poudlard. »

Bonnet D, s'il vous plaît ! Après, bon... C'est vrai que des trois cents élèves de Poudlard, vous pouvez enlever la moitié qui sont des mecs, et même chez les filles, le tiers qui n'est pas encore formé. Mais sinon, niveau poitrine, je suis tellement au-dessus que je suis hors compétition.

« Et puis elle a un visage de poupée, non ? » demande Black à Peter pour avoir un appui. Pete acquiesce vigoureusement.

Bon, là, encore une fois, Black dit ça parce que pour lui, tout ce qui est blond aux yeux bleus est une poupée, et Peter est d'accord parce que c'est son devoir d'entremetteur. Mais merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

« Succombe Lunard ! Succombe aux plaisirs de l'amour ! » s'écrie Black en écartant théâtralement les bras.

Mon Remus adoré éclate de rire, puis répond après s'être calmé.

« Et c'est un type comme toi qui me parle d'amour ? »

« Comment ça un type comme moi ? »

« Un type en chien. »

Cette fois c'est Peter qui explose de rire, et j'avoue que je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, parce que pour le coup, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Remus. Il commence à essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues à cause de son fou rire, et tente de s'expliquer.

« Un type en chien... Sirius... Chien... Sirius... Non ? »

Les deux autres le regardent, totalement blasés. Je crois qu'ils ont saisi la blague, mais la trouvent nulle. Moi je la comprends juste pas, mais je suis sûre que je l'aurais apprécié si je l'avais comprise, parce que vraiment, Peter me fait toujours rire.

Potter lui tapote l'épaule, comme pour lui dire 'C'est pas grave Peter, c'est pas grave...', puis commence à porter son attention sur Remus. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis le début du repas, parce que vu que je suis pas là, c'est Lily qui a pris ma place en face de Potter, et du coup, ça fait une demi-heure qu'il la regarde manger, un air de gros débile sur le visage. C'est fou à quel point il peut être pathétique des fois...

« Je rejoins Pete et Siri. Ils ont raison, ok elle est chiante, mais elle est aussi drôle et intelligente, et j'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a un visage de poupée, mais elle est mignonne, et elle a un certain charme. C'est rien comparé à Lily bien sûr, personne ne pourra jamais la détrôner, mais je vois qu'une seule raison pour que tu fasses tout pour la repousser. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois seul. Tu la repousses même pas parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est, et qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, tu la repousses parce que tout ça, la vie de couple, l'amour, ça te fait peur. Alors que personne devrait passer sa vie seul, surtout pas toi. »

C'est vachement ironique de la part du type qu'a passé la totalité de sa vie seul, et qui finira sûrement seul parce que Lily n'a jamais et ne répondra jamais à ses avances. Mais merci pour le soutien, j'apprécie, même si c'était un peu trop profond pour moi.

« Depuis quand t'es psychomage ? » lâche Black.

« Depuis quand tu vantes les mérites de l'amour ? » lui répond Potter.

Mais en tout cas, Remus reste silencieux, ce qui veut dire que les mots de Potter se baladent dans sa petite tête, ce qui veut dire qu'on est face à une avancée de taille, les amis. Aujourd'hui il réalise, demain il caresse avec amour les cheveux de nos six enfants, une bague au doigt. On en plus très loin, moi je vous le dis !

Tous concentrés sur leur conversation, ils n'entendent pas le petit crac sonore sous la table, alors que, qu'on se le dise, moi je l'aurais entendu direct, je suis comme ça, réactive et à l'affût. Toujours est-il qu'eux ne l'ont pas entendu. Fin du suspense, Dipsie était donc là, sous la table, pas vraiment sûre de la démarche à adopter. Faut dire aussi que c'était étrange. Deadwood lui avait dit que pour prouver son amitié à un sorcier, c'était dans les mœurs de frotter sa jambe à celle du sorcier que l'on apprécie, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant. Deadwood lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se manifester avant, sinon ça gâchait le rituel. Du coup, et bah Dipsie elle est un peu confuse quand elle se met à faire du pied à Potter en pensant que c'est ainsi qu'elle peut lui prouver son respect, son admiration, et son amitié.

Un étage au-dessus, par-dessus la table donc, Potter lâche sa cuillère sous le coup de la surprise, et observe Lily encore plus captivé que d'habitude. Assise en face de lui, elle discute avec Dorcas de l'album des Stones sorti l'été dernier d'un air enthousiaste. Et je ne peux qu'approuver ! Peut-être en partie parce qu'après Remus, Mick Jagger est mon second choix de potentiel mari, mais je suis désolée, _Some Girls_ , c'est un très bon album, et il serait peut-être temps pour les critiques d'être un peu plus enthousiastes, merde ! C'était le coup de gueule musical. Donc je disais...

Ouais donc il la regarde, persuadé qu'elle est en train de lui faire du pied et c'est limite s'il se met pas à pleurer de joie. Il est sûr et certain que c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire, et qu'elle ne parle avec Dorcas que pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'excitation d'une liaison secrète s'empare de lui quand il commence à lui faire du pied lui aussi.

Sauf que... bon, y a plus aucun suspense pour vous, mais c'était pas elle, qui lui faisait du pied, et Dipsie était déjà retournée en cuisine quand il a commencé à répondre. Lily se raidit d'un coup, se tourne vers Potter l'air outré avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia pour qu'il dégage sa jambe. Faites pas chier les rouquines, moi je vous le dis, et après plus de six ans à partager mon dortoir avec Lily Evans, croyez bien que j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine.

Potter souffre, on se remet pas comme ça d'un coup dans le tibia, et à l'air de rien comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? » elle lui crache, la colère clairement visible sur son visage. C'est-à-dire que le visage d'un roux quand il est en colère prend une teinte rouge assez prononcée, et c'est le cas à cet instant précis.

« Mais... Tu... Enfin, tu... » il commence, hésitant.

« Je quoi, Potter ?! » elle dit en se levant, manifestement en colère.

D'ailleurs, personne autour de la table ne comprend ce qui se passe, vous comprenez bien. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils n'interagissaient pas du tout, et d'un coup elle s'énerve apparemment sans raison. En même temps, c'est souvent ce que fait Lily quand il s'agit de Potter, donc en fait ils sont surpris mais pas vraiment.

Et là Potter se met sérieusement à douter. Parce qu'il s'était laissé emporter, mais en y repensant, la jambe contre la sienne était quand même sacrément fine. Peut-être même beaucoup trop. Et du coup ça fait tilt. C'était pas elle. Il a envie d'enfoncer sa propre tête dans son assiette mais se retient, au lieu de ça, il tente de se faire pardonner.

« Lily... »

Il n'a même pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'elle lui jette son jus de citrouille à la gueule et s'en va d'un pas furieux.

Dans le silence de la Grande salle, le rire hystérique de Deadwood se fait en entendre alors qu'elle se lève et quitte la pièce en courant.

« JE VAIS TE TUER, SALOPE ! » il hurle alors que lui-même se lève et entreprend de lui courir après, les cris de Minnie lui ordonnant de revenir tout de suite en fond sonore. On ne gueule pas 'Salope' dans la Grande salle, voyons...

 **. . .**

« _Je m'en vais donner leur alcool aux Maraudeurs..._ »

Cette débile chantonne, un sac dans la main. C'est faux, vraiment faux. Déjà elle a inventé l'air de toutes pièces, mais en plus ses vers sont irréguliers, j'en peux plus.

« _… Et je leur donne une septième bouteille de bon cœur..._ »

Bon, au moins on peut pas lui enlever le fait qu'elle fait l'effort de faire des rimes, et c'est déjà bien parce que c'est vraiment une feignasse, donc c'était pas gagné d'avance.

« _… Le laxatif qu'est dedans provoquera l'horreur..._ »

Pas moyen qu'ils tombent dans le panneau, mais passons.

« _… Et de douleeeeeeeuuuuuuuur..._ »

Oh mon Dieu, dites à cette folle de ne pas essayer de tenir ses notes, c'est affreux, absolument dégueulasse, vomitif même. Sa façon de chanter est plus laxative que sa bouteille piégée.

« _… Se tordra Potter !_ »

Donc, vous vous rappelez du pigeon de Potter qu'a chié dans l'assiette de Deadwood ? Et vous vous rappelez que ce pigeon avait un message accroché à la patte ? C'était une commande de six bouteilles de whisky pur-feu. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : les Maraudeurs sont parfaitement capables de débusquer eux-mêmes leur alcool. Ce sont les Maraudeurs après tout, et c'est vers eux que se tournent gryffondors, poufsouffles et serdaigles s'ils ont une soirée à organiser. Mais seulement s'ils ont plus d'une journée devant eux. Ce qu'ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas avant d'envoyer cette commande à Deadwood, qui elle a toujours un stock impressionnant d'alcool dont personne ne sait réellement d'où il sort, et où est-ce qu'elle le cache. Mais trouvez la cachette, et vous êtes en présence du Graal. Certaines personnes ont fait de la recherche de ce lieu l'objectif de leur scolarité, c'est dire...

Deadwood a fait d'une des salles abandonnées du quatrième étage son QG. Là où elle reçoit les clients les plus fidèles. Les immenses fenêtres à l'intérieur donnent une belle vue sur le parc, et les étagères sont remplies des livres qu'elle vole régulièrement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Un hamac se trouve là où le bureau du professeur se trouvait à une époque, Deadwood passant pas mal de temps dans cette pièce. En même temps, si vous ne la trouvez pas chez les serpentards, sous une table de la bibliothèque, où en train de dormir dans le parc, c'est qu'elle est ici. Ou en cours, ou en train de manger, mais vous vous en doutiez. C'est aussi là que vit son chat. Une sorte de boule de poils blanche teigneuse appelé Rex et qui défonce régulièrement la gueule de Miss Teigne. Sans doute sa seule qualité.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, je cite, ' _Potter est puceau_ ', elle entre dans la salle où l'attendent déjà deux des Maraudeurs. Le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin. Et Black à côté.

« Salut mes petits potes ! » elle sort d'un air nonchalant, provoquant un air blasé des deux autres. 'Mes petits potes' quoi. Et elle a pas honte de sortir une phrase comme celle-là. Y en a qu'ont peur de rien, moi je vous le dis.

Remus parcourt la bibliothèque de Deadwood tandis que Black regarde la propriétaire des lieux d'un air suspicieux.

« Comment vous avez deviné le mot de passe ? » elle demande.

Mais bon, elle sait très bien comment, elle est pas stupide, enfin pas totalement.

« Parce que c'est toujours des insultes contre Jamesie... » lâche Black, apparemment agacé. C'est qu'il faut pas insulter son James chéri... Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux.

« Ah, désolée pour ça... » elle fait, pas le moins du monde désolée, « C'est juste que j'adore vous imaginer traiter Potter des pires noms qui soient jusqu'à trouver la bonne insulte. Peut-être même que quand vous trouvez, vous êtes contents, et vous en oubliez à quel point vous avez été méchants. »

« Ferme-la Deadwood. Et où sont les bouteilles ? Je vois rien qui y ressemble, là. »

« Oooooh, Maxi Black est pressé... »

Pas étonnant que Potter ne vienne jamais la rencontrer lui-même. Il pourrait péter un magistral câble vu comme elle est chiante.

« Je sais qu'être dans la même pièce que moi te fait des choses que tu ne peux pas réprimer, mais retiens-toi un peu tu veux ? »

« Dans tes rêves Bèl. Je suis trop beau pour toi... »

« Mais bien sûr. Rappelle-toi ta place, paysan. Je suis l'impératrice de Poudlard, tu n'es qu'un de mes serviteurs. »

« Si c'est ton seul argument pour contrer ma redoutable beauté, saches que tu t'es autoproclamée impératrice, alors que ma beauté est... »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, le genre de truc qui mouille des culottes dans la salle commune en général.

« … _innée_... » il fait, la voix suave et le sourire moqueur.

Elle se contente de rire et pose son sac sur la table. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Riri n'est pas du genre à vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Parce qu'elle est fondamentalement je-m'en-foutiste et aussi parce qu'elle considère que si un échange la fait rire, il ne faut pas le prolonger jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne chiant. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien je suppose.

« Tu les a tous lus ? » demande Remus.

Elle se met à sortir des bouteilles de whisky pur-feu une par une de son petit sac, et Black comprend rapidement qu'elle a jeté un sortilège d'extension indétectable dessus. C'est qu'elle est pas non plus complètement stupide la fille. Elle est quand même préfète en chef aux côtés de Lily (qui ne peut simplement pas la supporter et a fabriqué une poupée vaudoue à son effigie. C'est de la merde, parce qu'elle a fait ça à partir d'un guide de vaudou moldu, et encore heureux, parce que vu où elle plante ses aiguilles si ça avait été de la vraie sorcellerie, j'en connais une qui serait déjà morte.), et meilleure de sa maison dans trois matières.

Dont l'Étude des moldus. Parce qu'elle est toute seule. Sacré spécimen qu'on a là.

« Mis à part trois ou quatre, ouais. Pourquoi, t'en veux un ? »

« J'ai plus d'argent pour le mois, et je suppose que tu me le feras pas gratuitement, donc je passe. »

« Prends, c'est cadeau. Je les ai volé de toute façon, et je vais devoir refaire mon stock. »

Remumus a l'air surpris, et c'est Black qui exprime ce qu'il pense.

« Depuis quand tu fais les choses _gratuitement_? »

« Toi je t'aurais fait payer, Maxi Black, mais faire un cadeau à Lulu, c'est comme faire un cadeau à Ryry. Vous êtes ensemble non ? »

MEME ELLE SOUTIENT NOTRE RELATION REMUS ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller bordel de merde ?!

« On. N'est. Pas. Ensemble. Et on le sera _jamais_. Lâchez-moi avec ça ! »

« Ohlala, monsieur est susceptible. » Deadwood fait, « Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as contre Ryry ? Elle fait une très bonne assistante, et elle a des gros seins. »

« Tu vois ? Je suis pas le seul à le dire ! » réagit Black.

Est-ce que je dois me sentir concernée par le fait que soudainement, il est presque aussi enthousiaste que moi à l'idée que Remus et moi on soit ensemble ?

« Non mais c'est vrai Lunard ! Ça fait trois ans que t'as la possibilité de plus être puceau et t'en profites pas ! Pense à James qui se fait repousser depuis plus de six ans ! Pense à Peter qu'est trop nerveux pour aller plus loin qu'une pelle ! Réalise leur rêve, merde ! BAISE-LA ! »

Je dois dire que oui, je fantasme beaucoup, mais mon but premier, c'est l'amour complet de Remus, pas être son vide-couilles Black, merde.

« T'as vraiment passé trois ans sans la baiser ? » demande Deadwood, visiblement sous le choc, « mais c'est... mais c'est... de la stupidité ! »

« OUI ! » gueule Black, qui décidément est vraiment trop concerné par ce qui entre et sort de mon vagin, en faisant de grands signes en direction de Deadwood comme si elle était le prophète qui venait de résoudre la totalité des mystères du monde, « enfin quelqu'un pour mettre des mots sur ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis le début de l'année ! »

Même s'il devrait vraiment les écouter, parce qu'ils sont en train de lui prêcher la bonne parole, Remus coupe court à la conversation en posant les gallions que les maraudeurs doivent à Deadwood sur la table.

« Pourquoi sept bouteilles ? » il demande, pas dupe.

« Cadeau de la maison ! » elle répond, un sourire innocent sur le visage, « Vous êtes de bons clients, fidèles et loyaux. Quand on bosse dans le commerce, il faut chérir les clients comme vous, les chouchouter, tu vois ? »

Remumus a un sourire amusé, parce que vraiment, cette fille sait mentir, mais 1) Elle le fait bien que quand elle en a envie, et là c'est pas le cas, et 2) De toute façon elle le fait tellement que chacun de ses mots devient suspect.

« Mais six bouteilles, c'est pas beaucoup... » elle reprend, plus sérieuse, « Soirée en petit comité ? »

Aucun des deux ne répond, parce que c'est pas ses affaires, et puis parce qu'ils sont occupés à mettre les bouteilles dans un cageot. Elle commence à se diriger vers la porte de la salle pour s'en aller, mais se retourne avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Enfin, si on me demande, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y a rien de mieux qu'une petite cuite pour faire son deuil... »

Puis elle se casse. Et c'est quand elle vous sort un truc comme ça que vous vous rappelez qu'elle n'est pas stupide.

Remus se dirige vers la bibliothèque et attrape le livre qui l'intéresse avant de le glisser entre les bouteilles. Un truc sur les loup-garous ! Encore un point commun ! Il s'intéresse aux créatures magiques ! On est fait pour être ensemble, quand est-ce qu'il va le réaliser ?!

« Le sort de détection de laxatifs va nous être utile. » lâche Black.

 **. . .**

C'est bizarre comme ambiance. Bizarre, mais loin d'être désagréable. Les Maraudeurs sont venus nous voir, moi, Dorcas, Mary et Marlene, enfin les filles de septième années de gryffondor quoi, alors qu'on était couchées les unes sur les autres devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Si on n'était pas en pyjama, on aurait pu penser à un début d'orgie d'ailleurs. Lily faisait sa ronde, donc elle était pas présente quand Black a dit 'GROSSE BEUVERIE DANS LE DORTOIR DES FEMELLES !', parce que sinon ce serait jamais arrivé, mais vu qu'on avait déjà bien entamé les bouteilles quand elle revenue, elle a renoncé à nous en empêcher.

C'est-à-dire qu'on y passait tout notre temps, avant, dans ce dortoir, on restait pas constamment dans la salle commune, à virer les gamins qui ont le culot de nous piquer notre place. C'est juste qu'on était six avant. Elle s'appelait Helena, se trouvait dans le Londres moldu quand les Mangemorts ont provoqué leur attentat. C'était il y a tout juste un mois, et le dortoir sans elle... je veux pas verser dans la niaiserie et le mélodramatique, c'est pas mon genre, et j'en ressens pas le besoin, mais il n'empêche que le dortoir sans elle, il fait un peu vide.

On n'est pas stupides. On sait que s'ils font ça, c'est pour qu'on passe à autre chose. C'est sans doute pour ça que Lily a abandonné si rapidement aussi.

Ouais. C'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Lily a fini par totalement baisser sa garde et s'est enfilée une demi-bouteille à elle toute seule. C'est qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais elle a une sacrée descente la rouquine. On sait pas d'où ça lui vient, c'est pas comme si elle avait une masse corporelle importante, au contraire, c'est une crevette. Une crevette rousse. L'image est marrante. Hahaha. C'est pas non plus comme si elle buvait souvent, c'est tout l'opposé en fait. Mais elle tient l'alcool comme personne, et c'est en ça que c'est une championne. Et quand elle est bourrée, c'est tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle est en temps normal. Les règles n'ont plus d'importance, et Potter devient son meilleur ami. Enfin pas plus, faut pas déconner non plus.

Les maraudeurs sont en train de jouer au poker en s'enfilant des shots avec Mary, cette voleuse de prénom, et Marlene. Je suis en train de faire chanter Dorcas pour qu'elle se balade à poils dans tout le château, mais ça marche pas trop. Je crois pas que se balader nue soit un problème pour elle, mais plus qu'elle ne le fera pas si ça ne lui rapporte rien. Elle est loin d'être pudique, Dory.

Et c'est ma meilleure amie. Ou ma sœur, comme vous voulez, à vous de choisir le terme que vous voulez mettre sur notre relation. Enfin pas biologique, mais elle et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle vit chez moi depuis qu'on a onze ans. Le fait qu'elle ait une vie de merde a aidé bien sûr. Enfin je saurais pas trop l'expliquer, parce que cette fille est bourrée de défauts, c'est dingue, mais... Vous voyez Black et Potter, leur relation, tout ça ? Je pense qu'on est un peu pareilles. En beaucoup moins connes, faut pas pousser non plus.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Oui je sais tout ce que vous pensez, je suis omnisciente, je suis Dieu, faut vous y faire. Bah faudrait pas oublier qu'avant Deadwood, qu'avant les serpentards, y a tout un groupe de gryffondors, liés entre eux pour le meilleur et pour le pire depuis maintenant plus de six ans qui vivent ensemble, qui mangent, qui dorment, qui apprennent ensemble, qui rient, qui pleurent, qui hurlent et... bon je m'arrête, mon vieux penchant pour le fleur-bleue est en train de ressortir bordel de merde.

Enfin bref, Dorcas sort le tourne-disque que j'ai passé les deux premières années de ma scolarité à trafiquer pour qu'il fonctionne dans l'enceinte de Pouldard, et sort un de ses vinyles des Stones. Je vois vaguement Marlene en train de gerber dans la salle de bain, rien de bien étonnant quoi, et Pettigrow en train de faire un concours de poirier avec Mary. C'est pas stable, et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un des deux se pète un truc. Black est en train de valser avec Remus depuis cinq minutes déjà, alors que Lily raconte de la merde à Potter qui l'observe rire, un air fasciné d'attardé sur le visage. Enfin moi, si j'ai un truc à dire à propos de ces deux-là, c'est que même si Potter finit seul, et même s'il aura été pathétique pendant sept ans, et bah on pourra pas lui enlever que son amour aura été sincère du début à la fin. Potter passe son temps à regarder Lily comme un chien regarde le cul de ses congénères, avec passion. D'ailleurs il est pas loin de la renifler.

C'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre, mais quand avec Dorcas on se met à chanter à tue-tête et en tournant sur _She's a rainbow_ , je me sens bizarrement plus légère que quelques heures auparavant. Et bizarrement plus proche des gars aussi. Pas encore assez proche de Remus pour pouvoir me frotter nue contre lui, mais on y vient, je le sens.

Et puis moins mal à l'aise dans mon propre dortoir. Et ça, c'est cool, non ?

Fin du suspense : avant même qu'on s'en rende compte, cette beuverie entre gryffondors était devenue hebdomadaire.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. J'arrive pas à complètement me détacher du contexte de la guerre, donc y aura souvent des moments moins drôles que d'autres, ou moins légers, en tout cas. Et puis comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, j'ai un penchant pour le tragique, que voulez-vous..._

 _Le "Remumus" n'est pas une faute de frappe, et je tenais à préciser que Dorcas (Meadowes), Marlene (McKinnon) et Mary (MacDonald) sont des personnages présents dans HP, même si pour Dorcas et Marlene, on ne sait pas en quelle année, on sait juste qu'elles faisaient partie de l'Ordre. Je suppose que ça reste quand même en quelque sorte des OC, parce qu'elles sont simplement mentionnées, comme Rosier par exemple. A partir du moment où vous créez l'histoire, le caractère et le physique d'un personnage, à mes yeux c'est un OC. Mais c'est important de le préciser je pense._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à m'envoyer un MP._

 _Et si vous êtes bêta, ayez pitié de moi svp._

 _Voilà, gros bisous, à la prochaine !_

 _ **LM** : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et bon, du coup, j'espère que celui-là t'aura plu aussi. Deadwood a du succès apparemment, donc c'est un bon point. Pourtant c'est une connasse, mais je vais pas faire genre, je l'aime bien aussi._

 _Outch, « je vais voir tes autres fictions », la phrase qui me fait mal au cœur._

 _Bisous !_

 _ **Imthebest** : Haha, je comprends ton appréhension, mais je tiens quand même à garder une certaine cohérence, donc je pense que ça devrait aller... _

_Pour ce qui concerne le début dans le futur, honnêtement c'était pas calculé, j'ai un peu fait mon intro à l'arrache, puis je me suis rendu compte après que je voulais pas qu'elle sache certaines choses, comme le fait que Lupin est un loup-garou, par exemple... Donc c'est un peu le hasard._

 _En tout cas, je suis heureuse que les personnages te plaisent,et que ça t'ait fait rire, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu aussi !_

 _ **Rowena Malfoy** : Je m'inquiète pas pour ces OC là, mais a mes yeux, il existe bien des Mary-Sue, et c'est agaçant je trouve. Et je pense pas qu'Hermione en soit une, elle a plein de petits défauts,pour moi... En tout cas merci pour ta review !_

 _ **Skaelds** : Oui, c'est le but principal de cette fiction, elle m'aère l'esprit, et elle aère celui du lecteur par la même occasion. Enfin j'espère en tout cas... _

_Je comprends ton point de vue, et après avoir réfléchi, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas de réel personnage principal ici. Le prologue et ce chapitre ont beaucoup été centrés autour de Deadwood, mais je sais qu'il y aura des chapitres où elle sera totalement absente, qui seront focalisés sur les gryffondors, ou même les serpentards, mais sans elle. Et puis je veux garder une cohérence, avoir par exemple un point de vue assez proche pour pouvoir jouer avec la relation James/Lily, par exemple. Enfin je sais pas si je suis claire... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu aussi._


	3. Paper Planes

_Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dites-le moi si c'est le cas, et dites-le moi si c'est le contraire. C'est à dire que je me suis pris un sacré vent au dernier chapitre. Le mistral était si puissant que j'ai entendu Renaud chanter au loin... Donc si c'est mauvais, dites "C'est de la merde" svp. Voilààà. Merci aux followers et favoritiseurs en tout cas !_

 _ **Par contre je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta pour cette fiction svp... Je fais appel à votre bon cœur...**_

* * *

 **2e Précepte : Il faut devenir ami avec les étudiants étrangers même si leur hygiène est douteuse**

 _Ou comment s'assurer des vacances dont la gratuité s'avère utile quand la guerre vous tire tout votre blé_

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît... »

Vous pensez que Dumbledore est gay ? Moi je pense qu'il est gay. Je veux dire, vous avez vu tous ses titres ? Déjà directeur de Poudlard c'est pas mal, je suis sûre qu'il se fait un max de thunes, mais en plus de ça, le type est Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, et Manitou suprême. Je suis pas forcément pour le cumul des mandats, mais là, faut avouer que ça claque quand même. Il est riche, il est intelligent, il est charismatique, il est drôle, pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans son bureau j'en sais quelque chose, et puis je suis sûre que dans sa jeunesse, il devait être pas mal du tout. Regardez-moi ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux soyeux, et osez me dire qu'il devait pas être canon... Et pourtant, pas de femme, pas d'enfants, rien. Moi je vois qu'une seule possibilité : il a pas eu de femme parce qu'il en voulait pas. Voilà.

Bon pas de gosses, ça c'est pas une surprise. Qui veut des gosses honnêtement ? C'est chiant, ça gueule, ça pue, aucune utilité à part caler des portes.

« Vous êtes certainement au fait de notre programme d'échange annuel ayant pour but d'introduire une diversité culturelle dans l'idéal éducatif auquel aspire Poudlard. Chaque année depuis quinze ans, nous accueillons dix étudiants d'une des nombreuses écoles de magie du monde, dans le but de nous enrichir aussi bien culturellement qu'humainement. Car ici, à Poudlard, nous pensons qu'il n'y a pas de plus grande richesse que la découverte de l'autre. C'est dans la différence que naissent les plus belles amitiés, et c'est dans la différence qu'elles acquièrent toutes leurs grandeurs. »

Ouais, enfin c'est dans la différence que naissent les plus belles vacances quoi. Et encore, quand c'est des élèves de Durmstrang ou Koldovstoretz qui se ramènent, bah je suis désolée, mais ça me dit rien d'essayer de créer une amitié si les seules vacances que j'y gagne, c'est des vacances à me peler le cul au fin fond de la Sibérie, merci bien.

« Ces dernières années, nous avons accueilli des élèves de presque tous les continents. D'Amérique, les élèves de Salem, d'Ilvermorny, et de Castelobruxo. D'Afrique, les élèves d'Uagadou. D'Asie, les élèves de Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz, et Mahoutokoro. Et d'Océanie, les élèves de Grouseo. Il y a donc plus de huit ans que nous n'avons pas accueilli d'étudiants européens. »

N'empêche que bon, quand même, si je devais être un continent, et bah je serais pas l'Antarctique, parce que tout le monde agit comme s'il existait pas tellement il sert à rien. Je veux dire, y a même pas d'ours blancs là-bas.

« C'est pourquoi, comme vous le savez tous, nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir dès demain dix élèves de la grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Beauxbâtons. »

Tu m'étonnes qu'on le sait tous. Plus de deux semaines maintenant que les trois quarts des mecs de Poudlard bavent sur des filles qui ne sont même pas arrivées, Black en première ligne. D'ailleurs tout le monde a l'air d'oublier que c'est une école mixte, à la base. J'espère que ces messieurs valent le détour d'ailleurs, parce que sinon, c'est juste une perte de temps. M'enfin, osez me dire que vous n'avez pas pensé que le nom de leur école était extrêmement prometteur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

« Le corps enseignant ainsi que moi-même attendons de vous une conduite irréprochable et un esprit d'entraide et de partage. »

J'entends vaguement Black murmurer un truc classe du style 'Tu vas voir ce que je vais partager...', mais il fait des sous-entendus depuis le début du discours, donc bon, je pense pas retranscrire tout ce qu'il dit, ce serait trop long.

« Car à partir de demain, vous ne verrez plus ces étudiants comme des étudiants étrangers, venus d'une école lointaine, mais comme vos camarades, comme vos amis. Montrez-leur la solidarité et la générosité dont Poudlard sait faire preuve. »

Tout le monde applaudit. Non mais quelle bande de débiles. Même pas capables de repérer un non-sens quand ils en entendent un. 'La solidarité et la générosité dont Poudlard sait faire preuve' ? Au cas où ça vous aurait échapper, les quatre maisons se mettent sur la gueule depuis des siècles. Et je parle même de la fameuse solidarité entre gryffondors et serpentards. Une solidarité qu'elle est devenue légendaire !

Comptez-pas sur moi pour aller lécher le cul de ces snobs de Français. Il paraît qu'ils se lavent pas en plus, les Français. Alors si je dois faire ami-ami avec l'un d'entre eux, je le ferais de loin, et puis c'est tout.

« Ouais, enfin c'est principalement des français, mais pas que... Ils accueillent aussi des étudiants du sud de l'Europe à ce qui paraît. » me fait remarquer Dorcas.

De toute façon c'est la même chose. J'aime pas les gens qui ont le droit à plus de soleil que moi au quotidien. Et je suis écossaise, alors autant dire que j'aime pas grand monde.

 **. . .**

« Paraît que le critère le plus important d'admission à Beauxbâtons, c'est le physique. Paraît même que là-bas y a des cracmols, et qu'elles ont été admises que parce qu'elles étaient bonnes. Moi je trouve ça scandaleux. »

C'est vrai que c'est scandaleux. Mais pour une fois qu'une école veut bien d'eux...

« Ouais, mais en un sens, les cracmols, c'est des sorciers, non ? C'est juste qu'ils ont pas de pouvoirs... »

Dorcas me regarde l'air de jauger mon taux de stupidité. Je trouverais ça offensant si c'était pas elle. Mais elle fait ça souvent, j'ai fini par m'habituer.

« Un sorcier sans pouvoir, c'est pas un sorcier. C'est un moldu. »

Et là, ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Ça m'arrive souvent, c'est le bruit que fait mon génie.

« Mais du coup, le cracmol, c'est un peu le sang-de-bourbe du moldu, non ? »

« Langage ! » elle me fait quand elle m'entend dire sang-de-bourbe. C'est que c'est une née-moldue aussi, et qu'elle aime pas beaucoup quand je dis ça. Ça se comprend je suppose. Elle dit que Deadwood déteint sur moi.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Bah... nous, les nés-moldus, on est des moldus avec des capacités de sorciers, ce qui fait précisément de nous des sorciers. Les cracmols, c'est des sorciers sans capacités de sorciers, donc des moldus. En fait, les cracmols, c'est des moldus nés-sorciers. »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesce en même temps qu'elle vernit ses ongles de pieds.

« Ça se tient... Imagine un cracmol recevoir sa lettre d'admission dans un petit collège de merde perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Genre il la reçoit par la poste, et il trouve ça dingue, comme nous avec les hiboux. »

« Et quand il monte les escaliers de son collège, il dit : ouah, les escaliers bougent pas, c'est un truc de malade ! »

« Oh, et j'en crois pas mes yeux, les portraits sont complètement immobiles. »

« Mais c'est... mais c'est... c'est donc ce que l'on appelle un 'crayon bic'... »

« Les elfes de maison sont beaucoup plus grands ici ! Comment vous appelez ça ? Des cantinières ? »

« Est-ce que cette personne est en train de nettoyer le sol avec un Nimbus 1500 ? »

« Ces pièces d'échecs sont étonnamment fair-play et dociles... »

Je rigole comme une demeurée en plein milieu de la salle commune, et quelques petiots me regardent, pas rassurés. C'est que je suis mignonne comme ça, mais mon âme est sombre, mouahaha. Et puis il est temps qu'ils aillent se coucher, non mais oh.

« Pourquoi on parle des cracmols déjà ? » me demande Dorcas, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu parlais des filles de Beauxbâtons. »

« Ah, ouais, c'est ça. »

Elle rebouche son vernis, observe ses ongles d'un air satisfait, donc du coup hautain, on refait pas Dorcas, et puis elle lève les sur yeux moi. Bon quand je dis 'lève', c'est histoire de pas dire 'baisse'. Elle est pas grande, mais elle, au moins, elle a atteint le mètre soixante.

« Beauxbâtons, c'est un repère de bonasses. Donc il faut que tu arrives à attraper Remus avant qu'elles le fassent. »

« Elles arrivent demain... »

« Raison de plus pour que tu agisses de façon spontanée. Fais-le tomber sous ton charme, c'est ce soir ou jamais ! »

Elle est marrante elle. C'est facile pour elle, elle a beau agir comme la plus grande des connasses, tout le monde l'aime. Ça marche pas comme ça pour tout le monde, je suis désolée.

« Dorcas, je suis pas sûre... »

« T'es pas sûre ? Eh bah je vais te dire de quoi je suis sûre ! Tu es Mary Phillips. Mary _putain de_ Phillips. Petite championne de karaté. La seule raison pour laquelle ça impressionne personne ici, c'est parce qu'ils savent même pas ce que c'est. Mais moi je sais que t'es une dure-à-cuire. Que tu te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, et surtout, que tu laisses personne marcher sur tes plates-bandes ! Et Remus, c'est ta propriété, c'est ton bien, c'est ton terrain. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux faire pousser des jonquilles ou des radis sur lui, pas elles ! Tu m'as bien compris Mary Phillips ?! »

Je crois qu'elle est un peu partie en couilles à un moment, mais passons.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai ! J'en suis sûre ! Mais ça va prendre du temps ! Alors tu veux quoi ? Que je lui écrive une lettre ? Que j'improvise un poème devant toute la salle commune ? »

Et là, quand je vois son regard s'illuminer, je sais que j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer.

 **. . .**

Donc je suis là, debout face à un canapé occupé par les maraudeurs au complet. Dorcas vient de hurler 'FERMEZ-LA ! FAITES PLACE À MARY PHILLIPS-LUPIN !'

Et bon, je suis pas timide ni rien, mais là j'ai les mains qui suent beaucoup trop, et elles suent encore plus quand je réalise avec horreur que si le plan n°87 intitulé « Déclamation poétique » fonctionne, il voudra me prendre les mains, et il verra à quel point elles sont moites, et il pensera que je suis dégueue, et il voudra plus jamais m'approcher. Si proche, et pourtant si loin...

« Euuuuh... » je fais, pas sûre de la démarche à adopter. Et par démarche, j'entends bien sûr plan d'action. Non parce que si on prenait le mot démarche au sens littéral tel qu'il est présent dans cette phrase, j'aurais tendance à adopter une démarche rapide, un genre de course vous voyez, et je ne reviendrais jamais. Mais je peux pas faire ça, c'est pour ça que le terme 'démarche' ici est synonyme de plan d'action. Voilà. Et non, je ne suis pas en train de gagner du temps en narrant dans ma tête pour retarder le moment où je vais me ridiculiser. Pas du tout.

Un des petiots que Dorcas vient d'obliger à m'écouter lève une main tremblante pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller pisser, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtient, c'est un 'Ta gueule' assez véhément je dois dire.

« Alooooooors... »

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'essaie de gagner un peu de temps jusqu'à ce que Dorcas se rende compte à quel point cette idée est la pire qu'elle ait jamais eue. Et pourtant, elle en a eu des idées de merde, étant donné qu'elle talonne Black et Potter sur le nombre d'heures de retenue obtenu depuis le début de Poudlard. Bon moi aussi du coup, parce qu'elle arrive toujours à me convaincre d'entrer dans ses combines. Mais là, c'est le moment pour arrêter les conneries. Le moment de devenir une adulte, de grandir, d'arrêter les puérilités une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et puis regardez-les, en face. Bon Remumus est toujours parfait, donc c'est pas un souci, et vu la tête de constipé que fait Peter, je suis sûre qu'il essaie de m'encourager par télépathie. Mais à côté, Potter me regarde avec son petit air arrogant à deux balles, et Black a un sourire narquois qui me donne envie de lui mettre ma main dans la gueule. Ces deux mecs m'insupportent, c'est fou ! Ils ont rien pour eux en plus, je comprends pas pourquoi ils sont si populaires en étant aussi cons ! (Bon Black a son cul, je vous l'accorde, mais ça s'arrête là.)

« Amour ! » je commence, parce qu'il faut bien commencer, et que je sens que Dorcas ne va jamais me sortir de là.

« Amour... » je continue, avec un ton différent, plus mystérieux, m'voyez.

« Amour. » le ton est défaitiste, presque larmoyant. D'ailleurs, je dois émouvoir le petiot de tout à l'heure, parce qu'il est en train de pleurer. D'ailleurs il pleure tellement qu'il y a une flaque entre ses jambes.

Ah... Au temps pour moi.

« Amouuuuuuur ! » je fais, un ton plein d'espoir, de rêves inavoués, et quelque part inachevés, jamais réellement brisés. Oui, tout est dans l'interprétation. Seuls les gens avec une réelle sensibilité artistique peuvent comprendre.

Mais bon, je sais bien que je peux pas continuer comme ça, donc j'enchaîne sur autre chose quand même. Je garde la face. Je suis touchée, mais je reste debout, comme l'a dit un grand poète des temps modernes.

« A pour Avec toi, rien ne m'arrêtera. »

Boum ! Prends ça dans la tronche Rimbaud !

« M pour Mon cœur est tien à tout jamais. »

Dorcas est cheloue derrière, elle mime un coup de poing à chaque fois que je sors un vers. Je crois que pour elle, l'amour se résume à un match gagné par K.O. Je sais pas combien de rounds Remus a gagné, j'ai perdu le compte. Un médaillé olympique dans une bien cruelle discipline appelée 'Distribution de râteaux à la chaîne'.

« O pour... »

Merde. Merde merde merde merde. O pour... O pour quoi bordel ?! Dorcas est pendue à mes lèvres, mais elle a pas l'air de vouloir m'aider. Paye ta meilleure amie. Je sens bien la passion dans ses gestes, je vois bien qu'elle croit en moi, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle voie à quel point je galère pour le coup. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et tout, mais moi aussi j'ai mes faiblesses. Moi aussi il m'arrive d'échouer, même si on dirait pas comme ça, parce qu'en faisant fi de ma petitesse,je suis parfaite.

« O pour Orizon d'un futur empli d'une passion brûlante. »

« Horizon ça prend un H. » lâche Potter, qu'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir m'humilier, ou se foutre de moi, il a même l'air perplexe et concentré sur ce que je dis.

« TA GUEULE POTTER ! » hurle Dorcas, « Continue Mary, ne te laisse pas démonter par cet impertinent. »

N'empêche, j'ai un certain pouvoir sur elle. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis persuadée qu'elle pense que Horizon commence par un O parce que je l'ai dit...

Bon peut-être pas, mais disons qu'elle serait capable de casser les gueules des types qu'écrivent le dico pour qu'ils enlèvent le H d'horizon. C'est ce genre d'amie.

« U pour Unions sacrées de la chair et du cœur. Et R pour... »

C'était pas une bonne idée l'acrostiche. Vraiment pas. J'ai pas d'inspiration, et ils sont tous pendus à mes lèvres comme un cadavre à son arbre. Faut arrêter de me mettre une telle pression. Et puis le rôle de Potter et Black, à la base, c'est de se foutre de moi, pas de m'écouter avec intérêt. Je préférais quand ils se fichaient éperdument que Remus me rejette. Maintenant, ils veulent qu'on finisse ensemble et... je sais pas... c'est bizarre. Ils ont changé l'ordre des choses, et j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

« R pour... »

On dirait que Dorcas est sur le point d'avoir un orgasme honnêtement. Vous verriez sa tête, ça devrait être censuré. Elle veut un final grandiose, je le vois bien dans ses yeux, mais là, honnêtement, j'y arrive pas.

« R pour... »

Et puis merde, à un moment, il faut savoir accepter sa défaite.

« Rôti. »

Bon, je dois dire que je m'attendais à autre chose qu'à Black m'applaudissant quand j'ai sorti ça.

 **. . .**

C'était déjà ridicule ce matin, de tous les voir baver devant une calèche volante. Une calèche volante bordel. C'est ridicule, absolument ridicule. Ils pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde ? Arriver par la cheminée, dire bonjour, je suis heureux d'être ici, Poudlard quelle belle école, et puis nous lâcher ? Non, il faut que ces péteux, ces snobs de Beauxbâtons fassent le show. Et c'est chiant, ce que c'est chiant, j'ai envie de tous les tuer. Non mais regardez-les, avec leurs uniformes à la con, à être ridiculement beaux, et ridiculement conscients de l'être, et ridiculement fiers de l'admiration et de la jalousie qu'ils suscitent. Il faut qu'ils soient tous là à faire apparaître des putains d'oiseaux. Ils veulent pas chier des licornes non plus ? Non parce que ça ce serait du spectacle, et après les licornes chieraient des papillons, et les papillons chieraient des paillettes. Et les paillettes dans tout ça vous demandez ? Bah elles chieraient des enfoirés de Français qui eux-mêmes chieraient des licornes, et ainsi de suite. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que si on leur en donnait le temps, et bah ces enfoirés auraient au moins le mérite d'avoir réussi à faire le tour du monde avec leur chaîne snob-licornes-papillons-paillettes.

À quelle puissance il faut envoyer une fourchette pour que la vitesse de sa propulsion lui permette de transpercer le crâne de cette fille à l'avant du cortège, et pour que cette même fourchette dans sa lancée transperce le crâne de l'autre fille à côté d'elle ?

« Encore plus puissant que le système d'expulsion de balles dans un revolver, je suppose. » me répond Dorcas.

M'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais posé la question à haute voix tiens. Je suis sûre que je les aurais tous choqués s'ils étaient pas occupés à pisser sur leur dignité.

Blaireaux.

 **. . .**

« Inès Delacour. » appela Minnie, en observant les six des dix blaireaux qui n'ont pas encore été répartis. Une à Poufsouffle, trois à Serdaigles. Non contents d'être beaux, il faut qu'ils soient tous des messieurs et madames je-sais-tout en plus de ça. Et oui, je l'avoue, je suis totalement jalouse. Toujours mieux que de baver comme une abrutie devant ces types. J'aime pas qu'on vienne chambouler mon quotidien en m'imposant des étrangers. Et par étranger, j'entends personne que je ne connais pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec leur pays d'origine. S'ils avaient été Anglais ou Écossais, ça aurait été la même chose.

« SERDAIGLE ! » braille le choixpeau alors qu'il n'a même pas touché un cheveu de cette fille.

J'ai des envies de meurtre, c'est dingue.

« Thomas Cooper. »

Y a trois mecs dans cette délégation, dont des jumeaux. Ils font tout de la même manière, alors peu de chances pour qu'ils soient séparés lors de la répartition. C'est que je suis observatrice, et ces deux-là, c'est le genre à finir les phrases de l'autre.

« SERPENTARD ! »

J'ai jamais vu le choixpeau aussi sûr de lui. Il a pas hésité une seule fois. Il a mis cinq minutes pour se décider pour moi, et croyez-moi, cinq minutes c'est long. Surtout quand pendant cinq minutes, vous vous retrouvez à débattre avec un foutu chapeau du pourquoi du comment Poufsouffle, c'est de la merde. Oui, parce qu'avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, je savais déjà dans quelle maison je voulais aller. Et j'étais sûre d'une chose, ni Poufsouffle, ni Serpentard. Et vu que Serdaigle me paraissait sacrément chiant, je voulais aller à Gryffondor. Ça se tient comme raisonnement, non ?

Comment est-ce que j'ai entendu parler des maisons alors que je suis une née-moldu ? Parce que le petit frère de ma mère est lui-même un né-moldu, et qu'en plus de ça, il a épousé une sorcière, sang-pur de surcroît. Quand j'ai commencé à péter des étincelles, et vomir des limaces, mon oncle a fini par dire à mes parents que j'étais manifestement une sorcière. Donc il a eu onze ans pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Et sa femme aussi. Une certaine Andromeda Tonks, née Black.

Comment ça je vous avais pas dit que Black était mon cousin éloigné ?

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ah, au temps pour moi, les jumeaux ont été séparés. Et pas dans les maisons les plus proches qui soient, en plus de ça. Je veux dire, malgré la _'solidarité et la générosité'_ dont elles font preuve l'une envers l'autre, il leur arrive d'avoir quelques petits conflits. Mais rien de bien grave.

« Marzia Zabini. »

BAH BIEN SUR ! Non contents de nous ramener tout un tas de snobs, il faut en plus qu'ils nous ramènent le summum de la sang-pur ! Parce que nous, on a bien ce putain de manifeste des 29 familles de sangs-pur britanniques, mais croyez pas que chaque pays n'a pas son propre manifeste ! Et qui a écrit le manifeste italien ? Un Zabini pardi ! La plus ancienne et le plus noble famille de sangs-pur d'Italie. Les Serpentards sont en ébullition. Jusque là, c'était les plus dignes, mais il n'a fallu que ça pour que leur résolution retombe.

En même temps je dois dire que je suis pas sûre d'avoir vu une fille plus belle qu'elle dans toute mon existence. Elle dépasse même Fawley, étant donné qu'elle, elle sait être gracieuse.

Je vous jure que je vous mens pas ! Elle était même pas assise sur le tabouret, le choixpeau était d'ailleurs toujours sur ce tabouret, Minnie a même pas eu le temps de l'attraper, et de dire à la Zabini de s'asseoir que déjà...

« SERPENTAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! »

Qu'on ne me dise pas qu'elle est pas ambitieuse celle-là, pour que le choixpeau s'excite comme ça.

 **. . .**

« Bon, on fait comment ? » demande Black alors qu'on est tous dans la salle commune, sauf Lily qui installe les deux nouveaux gryffondors et leur explique le fonctionnement global de Poudlard.

C'est que du coup, ils ont tous été répartis. Quatre serdaigles, une poufsouffle, deux gryffondors, trois serpentards. Bon, au moins, on a un des mecs, mais ça fait chier quand même. Ils auraient tous dû aller à Serdaigle, c'était bien parti.

« On fait comment quoi ? » demandent Remumus et Dorcas au même moment.

« Bah pour se débarrasser d'eux ? » il répond en haussant les épaules. Potter acquiesce à côté.

« C'est peut-être un peu extrême non ? Je suis sûre qu'ils sont pas si terribles que ça... » fait Marlene.

« Je laisserai personne, et surtout pas une fille de Beaubâtons éclipser la beauté de Lily. » crache Potter.

« Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous allez laisser une fille que vous connaissez pas squatter votre dortoir ? Parce que moi, ce type, j'en veux pas ! » reprend Black.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il est canon et que c'est un concurrent potentiel. » contre Dorcas.

« Non, c'est faux ! » il fait, en essayant de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il dit est la vérité, « C'est juste qu'il fait pas partie de la famille ! »

« Lâche-nous Black ! T'as qu'à le considérer comme ton fils ! Les parents rejettent pas leurs enfants sous prétexte qu'ils faisaient pas partie de la famille avant d'arriver. » lâche Mary (MacDonald, hein, pas moi, je suis pas narcissique au point de parler de moi à la troisième personne), qui, de toute façon, a toujours eu un peu de mal à supporter Black. Lui du coup il est vexé parce qu'il comprend pas qu'il ait aucun pouvoir d'attraction sur elle. En même temps c'est le seul type à Poudlard qu'a pas compris qu'elle préférait les filles.

« Ce que Patmol veut dire... » reprend calmement Potter, « ...c'est qu'on a trop d'amis pour en avoir de nouveaux. »

« Exactement ! » reprend Black, « On est tellement populaires, vous imaginez si on devenait potes avec tout le monde ? »

« On aurait plus une minute à nous. »

« On croulerait sous l'amour. »

« Et avec tellement de gens qui nous seraient dévoués, faut dire ce qui est, on aurait un peu tendance à prendre la grosse tête. »

Mary soupire, se lève et s'en va vers le dortoir en poussant Black sans ménagement.

« Tant pis pour vous, votre modestie vous tuera. Mais moi, je vais pas laisser une fille se sentir exclue toute une année sous prétexte que deux blaireaux ne veulent pas se sentir trop aimés. »

« TRAÎTRESSE ! » crie Potter.

« TU FAIS ÇA JUSTE POUR ATTIRER MON ATTENTION ! » renchérit Black.

Il y croit dur comme fer.

Puis ils se retournent vers nous, pour avoir notre approbation, mais personne a l'air vraiment motivé.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec Mary. Ils ont la chance de vivre une magnifique expérience, c'est sûrement pas à nous de tout gâcher. C'est un truc de serpentards, l'exclusion. » fait Marlene.

Ouh, la technique du c'est-le-genre-de-truc-que-ferait-un-serpentard. Ça marche toujours sur les gryffondors. Enfin surtout sur ces deux-là en tout cas. On sent une hésitation, mais ils restent quand même sur leur position.

« Ils ont demandé à faire cette expérience... Nous, on n'a jamais rien demandé. » répond Potter.

Il cherche un regard approbateur, n'importe qui, alors il me regarde moi, forcément.

« Phillips, t'as tordu la totalité de tes couverts rien qu'en les regardant passer ! Tu ne _peux pas_ vouloir d'eux ici ! »

« Oh moi tu sais, tant qu'elle touche pas à Remumus et qu'elle se lave, ça me dérange pas d'être amicale... »

Hahaha, je vois bien qu'il se sent profondément trahi. Surtout qu'il sait très bien qu'en vrai, cette fille, j'ai envie de la virer du dortoir à grands de coups de pied. Mais bon... quel plus grand plaisir que de voir Potter perdre la face, je vous le demande ?

« Patmol, Cornedrue... » commence Remus.

Quels surnoms pourris n'empêche. Je sais pas d'où ils sortent ça, mais ils ont dû bien charger le pilon.

« On nous a jamais demandé de les traiter comme nos meilleurs amis. Juste d'être cordiaux. Aux dernières nouvelles vous savez faire ça, non ? »

« Lunard a raison. C'est pas grand-chose, on le voit le matin, le soir avant de dormir, on discute un peu avec lui pendant les repas et ça s'arrête là. En plus il a un frère jumeau, je pense pas qu'il veuille passer trop de temps sans lui non plus, et vu qu'on laissera jamais un serpentard rentrer dans la salle commune... » fait Peter.

Et il a pas tort, le bougre.

Chaque fois que Potter pose les yeux sur une nouvelle personne, elle secoue la tête négativement, comme pour dire 'Nope. Vous êtes tous seuls.'

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous nous trahissez ? Les gryffondors ne sont-ils pas loyaux ?! » fait Black, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse.

« C'est les poufsouffles ça. Tocard. » dit Dorcas.

 **. . .**

Pendant ce temps-là, chez les Serpentards...

« DIX TONNEAUX DE WHISKY PUR-FEU POUR FÊTER L'ARRIVÉE DES NOUVEAUX SERPENTARDS COMME IL SE DOIT ! » hurle Deadwood.

Des dizaines d'exclamations enthousiastes lui répondent.

* * *

 _Les gryffondors chauvins et les serpentards accueillants, qui l'eut cru ?!_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, non seulement ça me fait ultra plaisir, mais en plus, ça me motive à écrire la suite._

 _Bisous._

 _(L'école de sorcellerie Grouseo n'existe pas, c'est juste une blague australienne sur laquelle je suis tombée, un jour. Et j'aime beaucoup Poufsouffle malgré ce que dit Mary dans le chapitre. C'est juste que cette fille n'aime rien comme vous l'aurez compris. A part Remus. Et le manifeste, c'est 28 familles, et pas 29, mais j'ai rajouté Deadwood dedans...)_


	4. Mr Raindrop

_Yo, ça fait un bail. J'ai la flemme d'écrire quoi que ce soit de plus._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez, bisous bisous._

* * *

 **3e Précepte : L'amour a ses raisons dont la raison se bat salement les couilles**

 _Ou l'utilité des placards à balais au quotidien_

Bon, je vais pas mentir, je comprends qu'elle soit choquée. Même moi je suis choquée. Et je suis beaucoup de choses au quotidien, mais pas choquée. Jalouse en est une, envieuse aussi, qui va forcément de pair avec la première. Je suis vulgaire, et je suis une fausse je-m'en-foutiste. Parfois je suis mièvre, et parfois, juste pour me donner un style, je suis sèche. Par contre je suis vraiment sarcastique, c'est dans mes gênes. Même que des fois, mais vraiment rarement, je suis gentille. Principalement avec Remumus. Parce que... Parce que Remumus, ça se passe d'explications. Je suis tout ça, mais je ne suis jamais choquée. On ne provoque pas le choc facilement chez moi, qu'on se le dise. Ma grand-mère a sniffé de la coke sur la guitare de Jimmy Hendrix ? Rien à foutre. Mon petit frère de dix ans a couché avec six cent vingt-quatre filles ? Bien joué champion. J'ai été adopté et suis en fait une descendante directe de Merlin ? J'attends ma part de l'héritage. Mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas facilement choquée.

Mais là je dois dire que bon, quand même...

« Mini Black ? » elle fait, pas sûre de ce qu'elle est censée dire dans une situation comme celle-ci.

L'autre est devenu un cocktail de colère, de surprise et de peur.

Parce que là, dans ce placard à balais, Regulus Black était quasiment sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Dorcas, née-moldue de son état.

Et bon... Je suis un peu vexée quand même. C'est le genre de trucs dont on parle à sa meilleure amie, non ? 'Salut Mary, je me tape Black n°2, tu sais le type raciste futur mangemort qui veut que toi, moi ainsi que tous les nés-moldus crevions dans d'atroces souffrances ?' Et bah n'empêche que la première chose que j'aurais répondu à ça, c'est que Black, sur un plan physique, c'est quand même le gros lot. Le top du top. Le Graal. Invaincu chez les serpentards. Un Black quoi.

Enfin bon, oui, sinon c'est un gros con, mais passons...

« Depuis quand tu fais des bébés avec des sang-de-bourbes ? » qu'elle dit, et Dorcas fait la grimace derrière, alors que Black continue de la tenir fermement contre lui.

« Wood... » il commence, hésitant.

En même temps, quand t'as le maître incontesté du chantage devant toi, et que t'es en train de contredire toutes tes convictions dans un placard à balais, bah forcément, t'es pas sûr de la démarche à adopter.

« Oh c'est bon Mini Black, si ça peut te rassurer, quand je dirai à tout le monde que tu te tapais une gryffondor dans un placard à balais, j'omettrai le fait que c'était une sang-de-bourbe. »

Il se détend considérablement. C'est con, il est carrément plus beau avec la mâchoire carrée.

« Rosier va me traiter de traître. » il juge bon de dire quand même, alors que quand une personne accepte de garder ton plus grand secret, t'essaies quand même de garder ta gueule fermée un minimum.

« Oh c'est bon, il a déjà pardonné à Parki, ça durera une semaine maximum. »

Elle commence à s'en aller, et franchement, je comprends pas comment elle fait pour être aussi désinvolte dans cette situation. Je veux dire, sa famille côtoie les plus grandes familles de sang-purs racistes de Grande Bretagne, c'est à dire les Black, Malfoy, Parkinson, Rosier et autres Rowle. Elle voit un des types avec qui elle a pratiquement été élevée se taper ce que toutes ces familles considèrent comme de la crasse, et... elle s'en fout. Et elle se casse.

Moi je pense que pour en venir à s'en aller avec autant de détachement alors que quelque chose de 'grave' est en train de se passer sous ses yeux, elle doit avoir sacrément envie de chier.

« Pourquoi tu le couvres ? » demande Dorcas, qui se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Parce que j'ai toujours été sincèrement attachée à la cause née-moldue, et que si certains de mes confrères se décident à rejoindre ma... que dis-je ! NOTRE cause, je ne peux que l'approuver... »

Mon cul ouais.

« Nan je déconne ! »

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

« Disons que ce sera pas gratuit, et que Mini Black à un sens de l'organisation inné dont j'ai vraiment besoin, et qui fera pas long feu si tout le monde découvre que monsieur saute du sang impur entre sa pause déjeuner et un discours pro-génocide. »

Je voudrais vraiment, _vraiment_ , être aussi détachée qu'elle, mais Dorcas s'amuse à faire chier Black n°2 depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard en traînant exprès autour de lui pour 'pourrir' son oxygène. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un câble. Puis le petit machin d'un an notre cadet a grandi, et elle a commencé à moins l'embêter, et à plus lui hurler dessus. Les batailles Black n°2 vs Dorcas, elles sont connues, à Poudlard. C'est plus une surprise pour qui que ce soit. Et j'arrive pas à comprendre à quel moment elle est passée de l'aversion pure et simple à... _ça_.

« Mais quelle grosse conne ! Pourquoi tout le monde traîne avec cette fille ? » demande Dorcas à voix haute alors qu'elle se casse du placard sans un regard pour Black n°2.

 **. . .**

Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. C'est comme si mes capacités de réflexions avaient explosé à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'est compliqué de penser dans une situation comme celle-ci. Est-ce que je suis censée en parler avec Dorcas ? Est-ce que je suis censée en parler à Black n°1 ?

« Dis, si t'apprenais que ta meilleure amie te cachait quelque chose d'énorme et que tu l'apprenais sans qu'elle le sache, tu lui en parlerais ? »

Le petit roux me regarde d'un air ahuri. C'est que je marmonne depuis dix minutes dans ma barbe (j'ai pas de barbe hein, c'est juste une façon de parler...), et qu'il me regardait comme une débile pour la énième fois quand je lui ai adressé la parole. Sans compter que j'ai aucune idée de qui est ce gamin.

« Bah euh... »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu veux qu'elle me déteste, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je perde ma meilleure ami espèce de petit enfoiré ? Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Les jeunes de nos jours, ils savent pas rester à leur place, c'est affligeant.

 **. . .**

Ça aurait pu être une situation tout à fait normale. Comme chaque Mercredi en fin d'après-midi, tous les septième année de Gryffondor se réunissent dans la salle commune pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi, tout en grattant sur du parchemin les prochains devoirs à rendre. Comme d'habitude, je colle Remumus qui fait semblant de détester ça. Et ne me dites pas qu'il ne fait pas semblant, sinon, on va pas être potes. Mary et Lily envoient chier Potter, Peter remplit un peu plus sa collection d'origamis sous l'œil admiratif de Marlene, et Dorcas change pour la quatrième fois de la semaine son vernis. Sauf qu'on est lundi. En temps normal, Black n°1 aurait débarqué une demi-heure après nous un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage après avoir emballé une énième fille, et il aurait commencé à faire le con avec Potter.

Et c'est bien ce qui est arrivé. Vraiment. Il est rentré, sourire de vainqueur, tête de con et tout le tralala, il s'est posé nonchalamment par terre, et il a raconté une blague à ses potes qui se sont tous marré comme si rien ne clochait. Alors finalement, Lily, qui a décidément la plus grosse paire de couilles de toutes les filles, parce que c'est toujours elle qui prend les initiatives, a dit,

« Black. »

Du coup, Black a dit,

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un bébé sur ton épaule ? »

Avouez que la question est légitime. Le type se ramène mains dans les poches, avec un bébé assis dans un équilibre précaire sur son épaule. Alors bien sûr, moi j'aurais bien dit qu'il l'avait enlevé, parce que ce type est louche quand même, il pue le chien et tout. Sauf que bon, quand on y pense, des bébés, y en a pas des masses à Poudlard. Pourtant y a ce gamin complètement à poil sur l'épaule de Black, avec sa bouille répugnante de bambin, ses cheveux châtains frisés et ses yeux gris qui regardent tout autour d'eux comme si le gamin était sous acide.

« Je l'ai trouvé aux chiottes. » qu'il dit, et on voit tous le visage de Lily virer au rouge sous le coup de la colère. C'est qu'elle est pas commode la rousse, et que ramener un gamin en toute impunité, ça passe pas très bien auprès de la préfète en chef.

« En même temps, quel meilleur endroit que les chiottes pour trouver une petite merde ? » demande Dorcas, qui continue de se vernir les ongles.

« MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS DEVENUS FOUS ! » gueule Lily, et je dois dire que j'approuve.

Alors quoi ? Le détachement de Deadwood a contaminé tout Poudlard ? Je saisis pas. Un type se ramène avec un bébé et les trois quarts des gens s'en foutent totalement.

« Black, donne-moi ce bébé tout de suite, je vais voir McGonagall. Encore un sort qui a mal tourné. » reprend Lily après s'être calmé. Elle est toujours un peu rouge, et franchement, le regard que Potter a en la regardant est à la limite du malsain. Il est pas loin de se baver dessus, là.

« Non. » répond Black, et le gamin répète ce mot avec un grand sourire en direction de Lily.

« Comment ça non ? Quelque part dans cette école, un élève manque à l'appel ! On doit savoir de qui il s'agit et lui rendre son apparence. »

« Je sais déjà qui c'est. » dit Black.

Alors personne ne dit rien, pour l'inciter à lâcher l'info.

« C'est Rosier. »

Potter et Pettigrow partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et même Remumus a un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Marlene a pris le parti de cajoler le gosse qui selon elle est 'trop chooooou ! ', Dorcas vernit toujours ses ongles. Finalement, les seules personnes saines d'esprit dans cette pièce, ça reste moi, Mary et Lily.

« Raison de plus ! Rosier est préfet, Black ! Il faut qu'il revienne à la normale ! »

« Non. »

Et encore une fois, le gamin répète ce mot en regardant Black avec admiration.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande Lily, debout, les points sur les hanches.

« Parce que j'ai d'autres plans. »

« Oh, arrête un peu ton caprice Black ! Si c'est juste pour une blague, tu pourras aussi bien le faire une fois qu'il sera redevenu normal ! »

« Je veux pas faire de blague. C'est pas mon plan. »

« Et c'est quoi ton plan alors, hein ? »

Pour la première fois, Sirius (oui je dis Sirius, comprenez, j'en ai marre de répéter Black) baisse les yeux et fait un peu moins le fier.

« Bah, je me disais... »

Et c'est franchement bizarre. J'ai pas l'habitude, moi, de le voir aussi incertain. D'ailleurs, cette incertitude semble capter l'attention des trois autres maraudeurs, qui reprennent peu à peu leur sérieux.

« Je me disais que si on l'élevait nous-mêmes, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'il devienne pas le gros con qu'il est devenu. »

On n'est pas dans la merde.

 **. . .**

« Quelqu'un a vu Rosier ? » demande Servilus en débarquant dans la salle commune des serpentards. Les blaireaux assis là marmonnent vaguement que non d'un air désintéressé, alors Servilus part à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner.

« Deadwood, est-ce que tu sais où est Rosier ? »

La débile se retourne d'un coup, comme sur le qui-vive, visiblement paniquée – s'il est possible pour elle d'être véritablement _paniquée_.

« Non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ? Tu m'accuses, t'insinues que c'est de ma faute c'est ça ? »

« Comment ça ta faute ? Je te demande juste où il est... »

« Et comment je le saurais ? J'ai pas de pouvoirs divins moi, Rogue ! Et arrête de m'accuser, parce que je sais que tu m'accuses, ça se voit ! T'as toujours cette petite lueur graisseuse dans tes cheveux quand tu es suspicieux ! C'est pas comme si, je sais pas moi, c'est pas comme si j'avais par accident éclater une fiole de potion de rajeunissement dans sa gueule et qu'il en avait bu quelque gouttes par accident ! C'est pas comme si Rosier avait perdu quinze ans et quelques à cause de moi ! C'est pas comme s'il était redevenu un bébé, et que je l'avais perdu de vue l'espace d'une minute ! C'est pas du tout comme ça, alors démerde-toi tout seul Rogue ! Merde ! Y en a marre, je suis pas votre bonniche, apprenez à vous débrouiller tout seul, vous voulez pas que je vous torche le cul non plus ?! »

 **. . .**

« Gouzi gouzi gouzi ! Gouzi gouzi gouzi ! »

Black débarque en furie dans le dortoir, lance un regard accusateur à mon petit Pete et se précipite sur Cooper.

Mais si, vous savez, un des jumeaux de Beauxbâtons réparti à Gryffondor.

« Cooper, lâche mon bébé tout de suite ! »

« Mais il m'adore ! »

C'est à dire que Black est devenu un papa-poule depuis qu'il est revenu avec Rosier, il y a deux jours donc. Poudlard est en effusion, parce que bon, Rosier a disparu et que personne sait ce qu'il est devenu, et sûrement qu'on se fera tous virer si on se fait griller, mais Black ne lâche pas le morceau. Tout le monde dit que Rosier est parti se faire marquer, alors qu'on parle de Rosier là. Oui, il veut que nous, les nés-moldus, crevions tous, mais de là à se faire marquer, il y a de la marge quand même. Et puis selon Deadwood, le favori de Voldy, c'est Black n°2, pas Rosier. Mais les serpentards ont toujours été stupides.

« Non il t'adore pas ! Il fait semblant, pour pas te vexer, parce que depuis que c'est mon fils il est gentil ! Mais te trompe pas, il te déteste ! Comme moi ! »

Cooper hausse les épaules. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, ça fait des étincelles entre lui et Black. C'est qu'on a deux coureurs de jupons canons, glandeurs, et stupides dans le même dortoir, et Black apprécie pas qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes, du coup il marque son territoire. Potter aussi rentre en conflit avec Cooper depuis qu'il a vu Lily rire à une de ses blagues.

« Garde-le ton gamin ! Mais le garde pas trop non plus, il va finir par puer le clébard. » qu'il dit en se barrant du dortoir.

« QU'EST CE QUE T'AS CONTRE LES CHIENS ENFOIRÉ ?! »

 **. . .**

« Je crois que Deadwood a transformé Rosier en bébé et que c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu. »

Parkinson et Black n°2 cessent leurs messes basses et relèvent la tête vers Servilus.

« Ouais, on sait. » dit Parkinson, pas choqué le moins du monde.

Mais encore une fois, Parkinson est un abruti fini, rien ne le surprend parce qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça que Rogue ne regarde que Black quand il dit,

« Attendez... vous le saviez et vous avez rien fait ? »

« Me dis pas que tu trouves que Rosier est insupportable depuis le début de l'année. C'est bien fait pour lui, ça lui remettra les idées en place. » qu'il répond, Black.

Ah oui, parce que Rosier l'a pris en grippe depuis que Deadwood lui a dit qu'il s'était tapé une gryffondor dans un placard à balais.

« C'est... c'est ça votre raison ? »

« Ouais. »

« Mais c'est devenu un bébé ! Autrement dit, il est incapable de se nourrir seul ! Il pourrait mourir ! »

C'est qu'il commence à paniquer le petit Servilus.

« Mais non. On n'y a pensé. Si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile, soit il aurait direct été ramené à l'infirmerie, soit on aurait retrouvé un bébé mort. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est pas arrivé, donc t'inquiète pas... »

« Donc en d'autres termes, vous n'allez rien faire ? »

« Libre à toi de partir à sa recherche, nous on en a marre de pas se venger des blagues des gryffondors sous prétexte qu' _on leur est supérieur et qu'il ne faut donc pas s'abaisser au niveau de ces paysans_. Ok pour la supériorité, mais quand on me pisse dessus, moi, je rends au quintuple. Alors on profite de son absence pour leur faire payer le coup des strings. »

Hahaha, c'était il y a une semaine. Quand les serpentards se sont réveillés, ils se sont rendu compte que toutes leurs fringues avaient disparu, et qu'il n'y avait dans leurs tiroirs que de la lingerie féminine sexy. Du coup ils sont tous venus en cours en pyjama. Je vous laisse imaginer la galère pour ceux qui dormaient à poil.

« Combien de temps va vous prendre votre vengeance ? »

« Si on additionne la préparation, la mise en place, et le final, deux jours. »

Servilus semble pensif, puis il reprend,

« Si après votre vengeance, dans deux jours donc, il n'est pas de retour, on va le chercher nous-mêmes. »

Parkinson est tout blasé et soupire. Lui il aimerait bien ne jamais aller le chercher je suppose.

« Ça marche. De toute façon, je sais où il est. »

Rogue s'étouffe.

« Tu sais où il est et tu vas même pas le chercher ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, il me saoule. »

« Alors, il est où ? »

« Au début j'étais pas sûr, mais ça fait deux jours que je vois mon frère se balader dans les couloirs avec des tâches de vomi sur ses chemises. »

 **. . .**

« Toi au moins, t'es quelqu'un de fiable. »

Bien sûr que je suis fiable. Y a pas à dire, je suis une tombe. C'est vrai que je raconte tout ce qui se passe à des voix dans ma tête, mais c'est juste parce que je suis un peu tarée. Et puis ça a pas d'incidence.

« Oh, moi tu sais, tant qu'on me paye... »

« Parce que cet enfoiré de Black, lui, on peut pas lui faire confiance. Tu savais qu'il se tapait ta meilleure pote ? »

Elle par contre, elle sait pas fermer sa gueule apparemment. Oui je le sais, mais je le raconte pas sur tous les toits. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, moi.

« Et bah figure-toi qu'il me fait chanter ce petit enfoiré. Mais quand deux personnes peuvent se faire chanter l'une l'autre, ça crée un gros bordel, et on sait plus vraiment qui a le dessus. »

« Il te fait chanter parce que t'as transformé Rosier en bébé ? »

Hahaha. Et non ma petite, t'es pas la seule fille intelligente de cette école. A part Lily je veux dire. Je serai toujours dans son ombre de toute façon, ça me rend un peu triste.

« Comment... comment tu sais ? »

« Bah vu qu'il te court après depuis des années, fallait bien que ça arrive, non ? »

Elle soupire. C'est ça, soupire ma grande. N'empêche que si ça se sait, devine qui va être expulsée de Poudlard ?

« Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui es en position de supériorité. Toi, si tu te fais virer, les mangemorts t'accueilleront sûrement. Lui, si on apprend qu'il se tape Dorcas, il se met les mangemorts à dos, met sa famille en danger, et puis il se fera sûrement renier de toute façon. »

« Ouais, enfin c'est arrivé à son frère, et il s'est jamais aussi bien porté que depuis qu'il s'est fait virer. Ces enfoirés de Potter seraient sûrement ravis d'accueillir un deuxième Black, juste pour faire chier Voldy et compagnie. »

« Black n°2 a trop de fierté pour demander de l'aide à son frère, il lui a jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné, et t'es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir. »

Elle semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, ce qui est très rare, croyez-moi.

« Donc quand il me fait chanter pour avoir une allonge sur son salaire, il essaie juste de m'enfumer ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Bah qu'il aille se faire mettre, j'ai un chat à nourrir moi. »

* * *

 _Pour tous ceux qui ont un intérêt pour les manga et autres animes, la très grosse référence à Beelzebub a du être évidente je suppose._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire part de votre avis sur ce chapitre, ou pour m'insulter sur mon absence, au choix. Ou les deux, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez._

 _(Y a des chances pour qu'il y ait pas mal de fautes, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, si je dois corriger, ce chapitre ne sortira pas avant six mois tellement j'ai la flemme.)_


	5. Country house

_Yooo ! Comme d'hab, ça fait un bail. Enfin six mois, quoi. Donc un bail. Désolée..._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, je crois, et en très grande partie centré sur Mary. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu pété un câble sur la fin. Enfin on verra bien ce que vous en penserez._

 _Merci **Vlad** pour ta review. Rosier est assez intéressant à traiter je trouve, vu qu'on sait pas grand chose de lui, on peut en faire un peu ce qu'on veut, donc je l'aime autant que toi. Et j'ai appris un peu après avoir publié le prologue qu'il existait une série appelée Deadwood, donc c'est pas très original malheureusement, mais je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien aussi. Bisous !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

 **4** **e** **précepte : Gardez-vous bien d'occulter cette part de vous qui fait vous n'êtes pas comme les autres**

 _Ou l'art de tomber des nues face aux conséquences du non-respect d'un précepte de base_

–Mr Black !

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner avant de se mettre à courir. Faut dire aussi qu'il connaît la voix de Minerva par cœur. C'est sûrement la femme avec qui il a passé le plus de temps dans sa vie, ce qui n'est pas rien quand on voit le nombre de filles qu'il se tape. Aucune pudeur. Garçon de petite vertu.

D'ailleurs j'ai appris un truc qui m'a pas plu. Il y a des rumeurs, dans le château. J'ai demandé à Deadwood si elle était responsable, mais cette débile m'a dit qu'elle avait autre chose à foutre que ça. Alors bien sûr, je veux bien la croire, rapport à sa culpabilité dans l'affaire Rosier, mais c'est quand même elle qui a brisé le cœur de Potter en faisant partir une rumeur en cinquième année sur le couple qu'auraient formé Evans et Richardson. Un couple qui n'existait absolument pas, mais que Deadwood avait réussi à rendre assez réel pour que Potter sombre dans une dépression dont personne n'a pu le sortir avant que Lily ne démente. Une journée de dépression, donc, mais une journée très intense.

Donc là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'avoue que je me sens pas très bien, et vu que Minnie est en train de courir après Black et qu'elle se fait vieille, et donc qu'elle avoir du mal à l'attraper, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour vous parler de mon mal-être. Bah ouais, c'est comme ça, faut aussi donner un peu du vôtre, je fais pas ça gratuitement moi, hein, tout vous raconter, comme ça... J'ai besoin d'un soutien moral.

Bon, alors le truc, c'est que depuis une semaine, c'est-à-dire quelques jours après que Black se soit ramené avec Rosier sur l'épaule, il se raconte que Black et Remumus entretiendraient une relation bien plus qu'amicale. Une relation profonde. Très, _très_ profonde si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et je sais très bien que vous voyez ce que je veux dire, parce que dans le château ils arrêtent pas de dire 'profond' avec un rire graveleux genre HINHINHIN, enfin vous voyez le genre, et je sais que vous êtes pas différents. En partie parce que vous êtes dans ma tête et que si j'ai compris, vous avez compris, mais c'est pas le propos.

Alors moi, vous imaginez bien, première réaction : _Encore une fausse rumeur, ces charognards essaient de me briser, mais ils y arriveront pas, parce que je suis Mary Phillips bordel de merde, et que personne n'a jamais aimé Remumus comme je le fais_. Oui mais... Ça fait une semaine, et ils ont toujours pas démenti. Et c'est même pas comme si ça les gênait. L'autre jour, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai vu une sixième année de Serdaigle demander à Black si c'était vrai, et cet enfoiré a eu le culot de lui répondre ' _Va savoir..._ ' en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sérieusement, Black !? Je sais pas moi, dissipe le malentendu, après les gens vont croire que c'est vrai ! Bon, je suis pratiquement sûre que quand il s'est éclipsé avec elle, il lui a prouvé que si cette rumeur était vraie, il n'en était pas moins qu'il aimait toujours jouer avec les filles. Mais quand même ! Je veux dire, est-ce que Remumus aime vraiment Black ? Parce que sinon, il aurait démenti, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux quand même... C'est pour ça qu'il me rejette ? Parce que... enfin... Remumus n'a jamais été avec une fille, alors ouais, ce serait une surprise, mais est-ce que ce serait si étonnant que ça s'il aimait les mecs ? Et puis je veux dire, Black, c'est ce qu'on appelle dans le milieu un bon vivant, alors ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit allé voir du côté des mecs par curiosité avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, il était bisexuel. Mais ça veut dire que moi... j'ai plus aucune chance... Sauf en devenant un mec... Mais même là, comment je fais pour passer devant Black ? Vous avez vu son cul ? Parce que moi, mon seul atout c'est mes seins, mais si je deviens un mec, bah j'ai plus de seins, alors j'ai plus d'atout, et Black a beau sentir le clébard, sur un plan physique, bon, voilà. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, si j'étais un mec, je lui arriverais pas à la cheville.

Minnie a finalement compris qu'essayer de surpasser un joueur de quidditch de dix-sept ans sur le plan physique était stupide, donc elle lui lance un incarcerem bien vénère, assez du moins pour qu'il s'éclate la tête par terre. Bien fait pour lui.

Il hurle à l'agression, mais les élèves qui passent par là détournent le regard quand ils voient le regard assassin de MacGo.

Peut-être que je devrais directement demander à Remumus s'ils sont vraiment ensemble ?

J'arrête pas de me poser plein de questions en ce moment, c'est chiant.

Cette nuit, j'ai assisté à quelque chose auquel j'aurais pas dû assister je crois. C'était Pete, Black et Potter en train de porter Remumus jusqu'au dortoir, et il avait l'air vraiment pas bien. Mais genre... pas bien du tout. Je savais pas quoi faire, mais ça aussi ça me trotte dans la tête. Est-ce que je suis censée faire quelque chose ?

Je crois qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

Et puis y a toujours cette histoire entre Dorcas et Black n°2.

C'est le bordel.

Je vais faire une sieste.

 **. . .**

–Dis...

Black a écopé de deux semaines de retenue. Minnie voulait savoir s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Rosier, et il a réussi à mentir assez bien pour qu'elle ne reste que suspicieuse, mais elle a pas vraiment digéré le coup de la fuite. C'est pour ça que là, maintenant, tout de suite, Sirius Black range des livres dans la bibliothèque. C'est qu'il fout tellement le bordel que les profs se le prêtent pour leurs corvées. C'est un peu l'homme à tout faire de Poudlard quand on y pense. Alors moi, enfin je dis ça, mais bon c'est pas comme si qui que ce soit m'écoutait... Enfin moi, ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour ranger des livres, on devrait déjà donner cette tâche à quelque qui sait lire.

Black lève les yeux vers moi, et c'est assez vexant de le voir complètement blasé en me voyant.

–Je suis occupé là, Phillips.

Pardon ? J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? Monsieur se tape l'homme de ma vie, et en plus il a le culot de me dire que je suis qu'une merde ?

–Toi et Remumus, vous êtes vraiment...

Je joins mes deux index ensemble pour qu'il comprenne. Non parce que je ne mettrai pas de mots sur cette relation qu'ils entretiennent hypothétiquement. C'est déjà assez dur de l'imaginer, je vais pas en plus m'imposer de me l'entendre dire, merde.

L'autre me regarde comme si j'étais une grosse conne. Il s'est pas vu lui.

–Est-ce qu'on baise ? qu'il reformule, probablement parce qu'il est trop stupide pour comprendre la subtilité de mes gestes. Mais bon, pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, bordel. Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je l'aime pas beaucoup. Enfoiré.

Enfin j'acquiesce quand même, parce que c'est le chemin le plus court vers une réponse.

–Régulièrement... qu'il me dit, ce con.

Et il a l'audace de me dire ça avec un grand sourire en plus ? Et vraiment... je comprends maintenant pleinement comment Potter a pu sombrer comme il l'a fait quand Deadwood a fait courir la rumeur sur Lily et Richardson. Sauf que moi, en plus, j'ai confirmation que la rumeur est fondée. Je sens mon cœur se briser, et je savais déjà que ça devait pas être particulièrement agréable, mais merde... J'ai envie de pleurer. Vraiment. J'avais déjà un plan tout tracé de notre avenir ensemble. Littéralement. J'ai fait un plan de notre future maison. Ma mère est architecte, alors je m'y connais un peu. Une maison, un peu écartée de la ville mais pas trop, avec trois étages, huit chambres, quatre salles de bains, une cuisine assez grande pour que les elfes de maison puissent dormir par terre, une salle de jeux pour les gosses, un salon lumineux, une véranda, un très grand jardin pour nos deux chiens et nos trois chats – j'ai même fait des plans pour leurs niches – une cabane dans l'arbre, et une piscine. On devait avoir six enfants, pour pouvoir faire une équipe de quidditch qu'on aurait appelé les _Remumus' Kids_. Quatre garçons et deux filles. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai déjà des prénoms en tête, mais je me disais que Remumus voudrait sûrement avoir son mot à dire, alors bon. J'avais même repéré la robe de mariée de mes rêves, mais faut croire que je l'utiliserai jamais... J'aime tellement Remumus, j'aurais pu tout accepter. J'aurais pu accepter qu'il ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine, qu'il ait un micropénis, j'aurais pu accepter de me séparer des animaux s'il aime pas ça, j'aurais pu accepter que Black vienne squatter sur notre canapé vu qu'il est évident qu'il finira clochard, j'aurais pu accepter qu'il soit un vampire, un loup-garou, ou même un centaure bordel ! J'aurais pu tout accepter, mais s'il aime Black, et s'il aime les hommes, alors il n'y a rien à accepter, parce que j'ai pas mon mot à dire. J'avais aucune chance depuis le tout début.

–… Enfin dans les fantasmes de nos groupies.

Oh.

–Allez Mary, c'est juste une rumeur, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer en plus... Je pensais pas que t'étais assez stupide pour y croire. Pour ce que ça vaut, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je lui fais des remarques subtiles sur l'humidité et la chaleur de ton vagin.

Donc...

–Bon, après je dois dire que vu que j'ai jamais visité, ça se trouve c'est froid et sec, mais t'es pas différente des autres je suppose, donc ça doit pas être un mensonge.

Remumus et Black ne sont pas...

–T'es vraiment en train de chialer ?

–DE JOIE ! JE CHIALE DE JOIE !

 **. . .**

MacGo a frappé à la porte pendant notre cours d'histoire de la magie. Ça a réveillé tout le monde, vous imaginez bien... C'est vraiment une rabat-joie. En plus elle est venue pour annoncer à un serdaigle que son oncle était mort à cause de Voldy & Cie. Moi ça me saoule quand elle fait ça, parce qu'après Remumus il est tout triste, et j'aime pas le voir triste. Ah oui, parce qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie hier soir. Après avoir parlé avec Black, je suis revenue dans la salle commune et il était là. Du coup je lui ai sauté dans les bras en criant son nom et il m'a dit de dégager et que j'étais chiante, mais ça en valait la peine. Puis après je me suis rappelé que grâce à Black, il devait sûrement souvent penser à mon vagin, et ça m'a mis du baume au cœur.

N'empêche, c'est dingue comme on peut vite passer de la mort d'un type à un vagin en l'espace de quelques phrases.

 **. . .**

Je veux qu'il y ait de méprise : j'aime beaucoup les animaux. Parce que j'aime tout ce qui est poilu et qui a des crocs, j'aime savoir que derrière ces mignonnes boules de poils peuvent se cacher des bêtes sauvages. C'est un plus s'ils hurlent pendant la pleine lune.

Quand j'étais petite, un chat a mordu mon frère au niveau des parties, maintenant il est traumatisé, mais ça en valait la peine. Ce qui m'amène à vous dire que j'ai une phobie des paillettes, parce que quand mon frère s'est fait mordre les parties, j'ai tellement ri que j'ai vomi des paillettes, rapport au fait que les sorciers ne font jamais rien comme les autres. J'en ai rempli trois seaux, c'était horrible. Ma mère les a gardées, et vu qu'elle aime bien faire des déguisements pour les gamins de la famille pour Mardi Gras et Halloween, elle les réutilise sur les fringues, et puis elle leur en met plein la gueule aussi. J'aime bien savoir qu'elle les maquille avec mon vomi, c'est le seul réconfort que je peux trouver à cet épisode traumatique.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, j'aime bien les animaux, mais à un moment, si tout ce que votre chat peut faire, c'est faire trébucher les gens innocents qui déambulent, l'esprit rempli de fleurs et le cœur rempli d'amour, et bah tordez-lui le coup, ça lui apprendra le respect pour son autre vie. Sauf si, par chance, c'était sa dernière.

Donc je suis tombée. À cause de cette saloperie de boule de poils.

Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour voir si quelqu'un m'avait vue – et bordel, tout le château était réuni dans ce couloir à ce moment précis – la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est une paire de jambes interminables. Enfin, pas si interminables, puisque j'ai pu apercevoir entre ces deux jambes une très jolie culotte noire en dentelle.

Du coup, moi, vous me connaissez, je sais reconnaître d'évidentes qualités physiques quand j'en vois, donc j'ai sifflé devant la longueur fulgurante de ces jambes. Et c'est là que je la reconnais. Marzia Zabini.

–Coucou Ryry ! que me fait Deadwood, derrière Madame échasses-humaines.

Du coup, bon bah moi, normal, je l'ignore.

–Est-ce que tes parents tiraient sur tes jambes quand t'étais petite ? que je demande à Zabini.

–Pourquoi ?

Évidemment, puisque toutes ces potiches de Beauxbâtons sont parfaites, je ne détecte aucun accent dans son anglais. Après, c'est vrai, vous me direz que _why_ , c'est une seule syllabe, et du coup c'est pas assez pour évaluer la chose, et qu'il faut quand même être une sacrée merde pour foirer son accent sur un mot aussi simple.

–Parce que j'ai jamais vu de jambes aussi longues.

Je comprends rapidement que cette meuf est sacrément narcissique, parce que je lui ai juste fait un compliment, et son visage... Je vous jure on dirait qu'elle va avoir un orgasme. Enfin j'ai jamais vu personne avoir d'orgasme, mais je suppose que ça ressemble à ça.

–Eh bien, j'ai fait beaucoup de danse étant petite c'est vrai... Les danseuses tendent à avoir de longues jambes, et je dois dire que j'étais très douée, voire même la plus douée. Mais je pense que ça vient des gênes des Zabini, nous avons toujours eu de longues jambes. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mère, ma grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère, nous avons toutes de sublimes longues jambes, et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Mais merci, c'est très gentil de...

Bon, passons sur le fait que cette fille est complètement imbue d'elle-même comme nous nous en étions tous douté, et aussi que comme je le disais, elle n'a pas d'accent, et venons au moment qui devait arriver, le moment où cette connasse de Deadwood devient une _grosse_ connasse.

–C'est une sang-de-bourbe, qu'elle dit à l'autre.

Et d'un coup, la Marzia, elle a plus l'air très gentille. En fait, je crois que si elle pouvait me tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle le ferait. Et je dois dire que je suis pas exactement rassurée.

–Tu sais pourquoi c'est pratique, les longues jambes ? qu'elle me demande d'un ton ultra froid.

Bah, j'ai beaucoup d'idées je dois dire, mais je pense pas que ce soit les bonnes.

–Pour enjamber les cadavres de tous ceux de ton espèce.

Ah ouais, elle fait pas dans la demi-mesure. En plus elle est ultra théâtrale, genre en me disant ça, elle m'a enjambé pour s'en aller.

–Ah ouais, c'est pas mal aussi, mais j'avoue que quand tu m'as demandé, moi, bon bah j'ai pensé au saut d'obstacles, que je réponds quand même.

 **. . .**

–C'est pas que j'aime pas Deadwood. Je sais qu'on dirait pas comme ça, mais en vrai, j'aurais même tendance à plutôt bien l'aimer. Enfin toi tu dois comprendre, à ce qui paraît, t'es carrément allé demander à son père si tu pouvais l'épouser.

Le gamin se fout complètement de ce que je suis en train de lui raconter, et il se bave dessus. J'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, mais celui-là il est pratique parce qu'il laisse pas couler sa bave, il préfère l'étaler sur son visage. C'est toujours dégueu, mais au moins ça coule pas sur moi.

Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on a récupéré Rosier. C'est assez compliqué, parce qu'on a cours en journée, donc on est obligé de le laisser dans le dortoir, mais vu qu'il passe son temps à dormir, y a pas trop de problèmes. En plus Black remonte régulièrement pour vérifier que tout va bien. Enfin je suis pratiquement sûre que laisser un gamin de deux ans seul dans une pièce en se contentant d'aller le voir cinq minutes toutes les deux heures pour vérifier qu'il est pas mort, c'est un peu de la maltraitance, mais on parle de Rosier, donc tout le monde s'en fout un peu. Sauf Marlene. Marlene, elle lui a fait des fringues, parce qu'il était tout nu au début, et c'est elle qui est chargée de changer ses couches, parce que personne veut faire ça, et que contrairement aux autres, elle a pas l'air de penser que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser baigner dans ses couches pleines. C'est con, parce que c'est celle qui s'occupe le plus de lui, mais il a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, il se met à pleurer dès qu'il la voit, encore plus que quand il voit Lily. Non parce que Lily a essayé je sais pas combien de fois de l'enlever pour l'emmener chez Dumby, mais à chaque fois Black a réussi à l'en empêcher.

Finalement, le gosse a fini par s'attacher à moi et à Black. En même temps, il avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. Potter s'est plus ou moins rangé du côté de Lily, parce qu'il se dit qu'il aura plus de chances avec elle s'il la soutient sur ce coup-là, et Remus, je sais pas trop pourquoi, évite de l'approcher. Peter l'aimait bien au début, il jouait souvent avec lui, mais un jour, Rosier a chié sur l'avion en papier qu'il lui avait fabriqué, et je pense que mon petit Pete a été vexé. Dorcas déteste les gosses, et c'est la même chose pour Mary. Le gosse peut pas supporter Marlene, et il peut pas non plus supporter Lily, ce qui, dans le dernier cas, est réciproque. Il reste bien les deux de Beauxbâtons, mais Black ne laisse pas Cooper l'approcher, vu qu'ils peuvent pas se voir, et la petite Fleur Lévêque, sans les détester, a peur des gosses.

Alors bon... qui d'autre que Black et moi ?

–En soi... elle est pas vraiment méchante. Elle est juste égoïste.

Le gamin acquiesce, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il comprend rien à ce que je raconte.

Je sais pas combien de temps on va le garder, mais il va sérieusement falloir qu'on fasse changer d'avis à Black. Les parents de Rosier ont émis un avis de recherche. C'est plus du tout une affaire interne, il fait la une des journaux et tout ça. Si on se fait griller, on finira sûrement à Azkaban. Enfin Black surtout, mais si vous me demandez, j'ai toujours eu l'intuition qu'il finirait là-bas quoi qu'il arrive.

En plus, depuis que le gamin me colle, Dorcas veut plus m'approcher.

 **. . .**

–Vous aviez dit deux jours ! Vous aviez dit que ça vous prendrait deux jours pour mettre en place votre blague, et qu'après on irait chercher Rosier ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine ! C'est le bordel dehors, ils sont tous en train de penser que Poudlard n'est pas la forteresse imprenable que tout le monde prétend qu'elle est, et il y a même des parents qui veulent que leurs enfants rentrent à la maison !

Rogue n'est pas content. Difficile d'être content quand un vendredi à cinq heures de l'après-midi, tous vos camarades de dortoir sont complètement torchés. Tous les sixième et septième année de serpentard sont réunis dans le dortoir des mecs de dernière année, et pas un seul n'est sobre. Difficile de l'être quand on est dans la maison de Deadwood, fournisseuse officielle d'alcool des serpentards depuis environ quatre ans. Elle refilait sûrement déjà de l'alcool aux serpents avant sa première cuite. Un mystère, cette fille.

–Oh, un rabat-joie ! s'exclame Cooper – le frère jumeau de notre Cooper à nous – d'un ton enjoué.

Black n°2 tape dans la main de Cooper pour approuver tout en riant, ce qui est quelque chose de très rare. Je veux dire, Black n°2 qui rigole, c'est pas un spectacle que tout le monde a le privilège de voir. C'est sans doute parce qu'il est complètement torché.

–Ça va finir par nous retomber dessus ! qu'il fait Rogue, et je veux dire, je l'aime pas beaucoup ce type, il est vraiment bizarre, mais il a un peu raison quand même.

–Mais non... Et puis on est beaucoup mieux depuis que Rosier est plus là... Il a fini par confondre Serpentard et valeurs des sangs-pur, alors que Serpentard, ça a jamais été ça... qu'il fait, Black.

–Serpentard ! s'exclame Parkinson en tripotant Zabini et en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à Fawley pour voir si elle est jalouse, mais elle semble parfaitement indifférente. Serpentard, c'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon avant le mariage... Tu comprends Roguy ou pas ? Les serpentards boivent, ils fument, ils baisent, parce qu'une fois dehors... Une fois dehors c'est la prison.

Black n°2 acquiesce avant de reprendre une gorgée de pur feu.

–Rosier a fini par oublier ça, qu'il dit en reposant la bouteille, alors il peut bien se démerder maintenant.

Rogue voit rouge, ses cheveux luisent encore plus que d'habitude.

–Mais vous vous entendez parler ? qu'il commence à gueuler, et c'est marrant, parce qu'il a pas fini de muer, donc du coup il est pas très crédible.

–Hé, Rogue... l'interpelle Deadwood allongée par terre, observant sa main d'un air fasciné. Tu te rappelles le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor ? qu'elle demande.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre, avant que l'illumination ne le frappe, et j'avoue que moi, personnellement, je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Finalement, elle finit par reprendre :

–Elle a rougi.

Rogue est parti en serrant les poings, et ce qui vient de se passer n'a aucun sens.

 **. . .**

–Remumus...

Bon, c'est quand même la septième fois que je l'appelle en l'espace d'une minute, alors il pourrait bien arrêter de m'ignorer quand même.

Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Tout à l'heure, j'irai voir Dorcas pour lui dire que je sais qu'elle se tape Black n°2, et puis après je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre Black n°1 de rendre Rosier. Non parce que j'en ai marre de plus pouvoir dormir correctement la nuit. Mais d'abord...

Il abaisse son livre l'air énervé.

–Quoi ?! qu'il me fait.

Pas le peine d'être aussi sec avec ta future femme. C'est presque vexant.

–Vous faisiez quoi l'autre nuit avec les autres pour que tu finisses dans cet état ?

Je crois qu'il est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

 **. . .**

Il est dix-neuf heures, c'est l'heure de manger, et les serpents essaient du mieux qu'ils peuvent d'avoir l'air sobres. Bon, en même temps, vous me direz, quand il s'agit de jouer un rôle, ils sont doués les serpentards, alors les profs captent rien. Enfin, vu le sourire en coin de Dumby, je parierais que lui, il a compris. Et à bien y regarder, Minnie a l'air suspicieuse, mais elle a pas autant d'expérience dans le domaine que Dumby, faut croire.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans la grande salle, Black n°2 a emmené Deadwood dans un coin du hall. J'espère vraiment qu'il va lui demander ce que signifiait ce qu'elle a dit à Rogue, parce que j'ai rien compris.

–Ça signifiait quoi ce que t'as dit à Rogue, parce que j'ai rien compris.

Ouah. C'est de la magie ?

–Oh... Ça ? qu'elle dit, et ça a l'air de la faire chier de s'expliquer, surtout qu'il y a qu'à voir sa gueule pour voir qu'elle est encore complètement bourrée. Enfin, malgré tout, elle finit par reprendre.

–Je suppose que je peux te le dire vu que tu te tapes une sang-de-bourbe, mais notre petit Roguy est amoureux d'Evans.

Il a l'air surpris, et puis aussi un peu dégoûté, ce qui lui fait une tête vraiment bizarre.

–Enfin, depuis qu'il l'a traité de sang-de-bourbe, elle lui parle plus de toute façon, mais je suppose qu'il se consolait en se disant que Potter avait pas plus de chances que lui avec elle. Sauf qu'au match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, la semaine dernière...

–Potter est allé jusqu'au micro, et a hurlé qu'il aimait Evans... reprend Black, qui a apparemment assisté au match.

–Et Evans a rougi, complète Deadwood en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Attendez... Depuis quand est-ce que Lily rougit quand Potter fait un truc stupide qui implique son amour pour Lily ? Est-ce que j'ai loupé un truc ? Est-ce que ça s'ajoute à la longue liste de questions que je me pose et qui m'empêche de dormir ?

 **. . .**

–Est-ce que Lily a vraiment rougi quand Potter a fait son annonce en plein match la semaine dernière ?

Dorcas me regarde comme si j'étais stupide. Faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Soit elle me regarde comme si j'étais stupide, soit elle me regarde comme si j'étais la personne dont elle était la plus fière. C'est vraiment déconcertant.

–J'étais pas à ce match, mais cette question est stupide. Potter aurait plus de chances de se taper Servilus plutôt que Lily.

Je hausse les épaules. Vous connaissez ce proverbe qui dit qu'il faut retirer le pansement d'un coup ?

–Bah... les gens changent, que je dis. Ils font des trucs qu'ils auraient pas fait il y a quelques mois ou quelques années. Comme toi qui te tapes Black n°2.

Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

 **. . .**

Je suis en retenue parce que j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron. J'ai pas fait exprès. Remumus et Black étaient juste devant moi, et y avait trop de culs à mater d'un coup, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'un des deux, comment vous voulez que je me concentre sur la potion ? Enfin c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que mes cheveux ont pris feu, alors Remumus les a éteint, et puis il m'a demandé si ça allait, et il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Ça ne peut qu'être de l'amour. Black lui était mort de rire. En même temps, je vois pas ce que je pouvais attendre de plus de cet enfoiré.

Enfin bref, j'appelle ça une retenue, mais c'est plus un cours de soutien. Slughorn pense vraiment que je suis nulle en potion, alors que c'est juste que je suis distraite depuis plus de trois ans par les fesses de mes camarades. Avant d'avoir un quelconque intérêt pour les culs, je vous jure que j'étais plutôt douée en potion.

Enfin, ce qui se passe ici n'a pas grand intérêt, c'est juste Slughorn en train de m'expliquer les choses comme si j'étais stupide, et en train d'être surpris du fait que je fais très bien la potion qu'il m'a demandé de faire. En même temps, si le seul cul que je peux mater, c'est le sien, forcément que je vais me concentrer sur sa potion.

Toujours est-il que c'est vexant, parce que tous les septième année de gryffondor sont réunis dans le dortoir des mecs et qu'ils parlent de moi.

–Est-ce qu'il y a un truc qu'on sait pas sur Mary ? demande Dorcas, ou la fille qui me connaît mieux que ma propre mère.

Et ça se dit meilleure amie.

–Non parce qu'elle sait tout, qu'elle continue. J'y ai jamais trop fait attention, mais c'est vrai non ? Elle est toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde depuis la première année, même des trucs qu'elle ne peut pas savoir. Genre... des trucs qu'il est impossible qu'elle sache.

Comme le fait que je sache que vous parlez dans mon dos en ce moment alors que je suis pas avec vous ? Si on avait vécu pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il aurait mieux valu pour moi que je sois pas juive, bande de traîtres.

–Bah elle est amie avec Deadwood, non ? fait Cooper. Mon frère m'a dit que cette fille était un réseau de renseignements à elle toute seule.

–Toi ta gueule, répond Black.

–Ta gueule, reprend Rosier, obtenant une caresse sur la tête pour sa faculté à repérer les enfoirés.

Enfin c'est ce que se dit Black.

–Non mais je veux dire...

Dorcas se mord l'ongle. Elle se mord jamais les ongles d'habitude, parce que ça lui prend du temps de changer son vernis. Elle doit vraiment être nerveuse. C'est qu'elle est partie en courant quand elle a su que je savais pour elle et Black n°2.

–C'est comme si elle était capable d'être au courant de choses qui étaient en train de se passer, mais sans être sur place, qu'elle dit.

–Donc selon toi, lui répond Potter, elle pourrait potentiellement savoir que t'es en train de nous parler d'elle ?

UN PEU MON NEVEU.

–Non mais... Laissez tomber.

Elle se lève mais Remumus l'arrête.

–Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle sait beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'est pas censée savoir... Comme si elle était partout à la fois...

Remumus lance un regard appuyé à Potter, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Je pense qu'il essaie de lui faire comprendre que je sais qu'il a chopé une gastro carabinée l'autre nuit et que c'est pour ça qu'il est allé à l'infirmerie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé, en tout cas.

–Oui, c'est ça ! répond Dorcas, contente que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec elle. Par exemple, j'étais pas au match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, et elle y était pas non plus, parce qu'elle était de corvée Rosier, et pourtant elle sait que Lily a rougi quand Potter a dit à tout le monde qu'il l'aimait.

Tout le monde se tait. Alors là, comme ça, on dirait que Dorcas est un boulet, mais en vrai, dans sa tête, elle rigole bien. Elle sait bien qu'elle vient de lâcher une bombe.

–T'AS ROUGI QUAND J'AI DIT QUE JE T'AIMAIS ?! gueule Potter, évidemment.

–Non... non... c'est... je...

Elle rougit. Eh bah là, on peut le dire, Lily est cramée. Elle envoie un coussin dans la gueule de Dorcas qui explose de rire. Je me demande encore pourquoi elle a pas fini à Serpentard, cette fille. Enfin, c'est sans doute mieux pour elle, rapport au sang, tout ça. Vous vous imaginez, vous, née-moldue, dans le même dortoir que Marzia Zabini qui vous menace d'enjamber votre cadavre toutes les deux minutes ?

–Potter, si tu dis un mot de plus, je te jure que tu vas te rappeler toute ta vie de ce jour comme celui où tu as perdu tes parties, que Lily dit, histoire de garder un peu de dignité.

Il se tait, mais il le fait avec un sourire béat. Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se dire que perdre ses parties ne serait pas bien grave si Lily les gardait précieusement dans une boîte. Dégueu.

–Bah...

Tout le monde se retourne vers Peter.

–Je veux dire... Personne a relevé, parce que comme Dorcas l'a dit, on s'est tous plus ou moins habitué au fait qu'elle sache tout, mais... Le mercredi où Sirius a ramené Rosier, elle avait été toute l'après-midi en cours avec nous, et elle est retournée avec nous à la salle commune. Elle a pas croisé Deadwood. Alors comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir que Rosier était redevenu un bébé après que Deadwood lui ait pété une fiole de potion de rajeunissement sur la figure quand il a essayé de l'embrasser ?

Ils ont tous l'air ébahi. Peut-être qu'ils croient que j'ai des pouvoirs supérieurs maintenant ? Que je suis genre... la plus grande sorcière de ma génération ! Dans tes dents Lily !

–Comment elle pouvait savoir ça alors que ça s'est passé alors qu'elle était avec nous, et sans avoir croisé Deadwood ? Et même si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit, on était avec elle, on aurait été au courant aussi, conclut mon petit Pete.

Au moins, ça a le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

 **. . .**

J'ai jamais compris comment Dumby faisait pour être toujours dans son bureau. À n'importe quel moment. Trois heures du matin, vous vous faites griller en train de draguer un elfe dans les cuisines, Dumby vous attend dans son bureau, apprêté et pimpant. Sept heures du matin, vous décidez de couler votre bronze matinal devant l'entrée des quartiers de Serpentard, Dumby vous attend dans son bureau, frais comme la rosée du matin. Seize heures, vous échangez la bouteille de jus de pomme de votre souffre-douleur de première année contre une bouteille de pisse, Dumby vous attend dans son bureau, beau comme un camion. Vingt-trois heures, vos amis pensent que d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes une utilisatrice de magie noire sans le savoir, Dumby vous attend dans son bureau, fringuant comme un gardon.

–Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, Miss Phillips ? qu'il me dit.

Essaie d'avoir l'air naturelle... Essaie d'avoir l'air naturelle...

–ABSOLUMENT PAS.

Merde.

–Moi je pense que vous savez.

–Moi je pense que vous avez une corbeille remplie de bonbons au citron, et que pour je ne sais quelle raison, à chaque fois que je suis ici, j'y ai pas le droit.

Dumby se caresse la barbe pensivement.

–Je vous donne la corbeille entière si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes là, qu'il me fait.

Je le défie du regard. Héhé. J'ai fait du karaté moi monsieur, je sais comment intimider les gens rien qu'avec les yeux, et après je les démonte avec mes moves ultras puissants.

–Non vraiment Miss Phillips, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous êtes là, ce qui rend très difficile pour moi de faire mon travail.

Ah bah on est bien ! Mes soit-disant « amis » m'envoient à Minnie, Minnie m'envoie à Dumby. Y avait pas beaucoup d'intermédiaires pourtant, l'info aurait pas dû se perdre. Qu'on les fasse pas jouer au téléphone arabe, ceux-là.

–Je vous le dis si vous me filez votre corbeille ET que vous me dites comment vous faites pour être toujours dans votre bureau.

–Vous êtes dure en affaires Miss Phillips, dois-je mettre cela sur le compte de votre amitié avec Miss Deadwood ?

–Vous n'arriverez pas à contourner mes conditions en faisant un peu de parlotte, monsieur.

–J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse que vous offrir ma corbeille. La question de comment je fais pour être toujours en pleine forme et bien apprêté dans ce bureau fait partie du mythe qui m'entoure.

–Est-ce du narcissisme que je sens dans cette pièce ?

–Était-il fait de sarcasme, le couteau qui vient de m'être planté dans le dos ?

–Va pour la corbeille.

Je sens que si je dois me battre verbalement contre lui, j'ai pas terminé, donc oui, j'ai fini par abdiquer. Ça va, on a tous nos moments de faiblesse.

–Je savais que nous atteindrions un terrain d'entente. Bien sûr, vous n'aurez le droit à cette corbeille qu'une fois que vous m'aurez dit la raison de votre présence ici.

Vieux chieur.

–Ils pensent que je fais de la magie noire sans m'en rendre compte.

–De la magie noire ?

–Ouais. Vous le croyez vous ?

Et vraiment, heureusement que ce type a une barbe, parce que je sais pas ce qu'il gratterait d'autre à chaque fois qu'il est pensif. Ou plutôt, je vois exactement ce qu'il gratterait, c'est pour ça qu'on peut remercier Merlin de ne pas l'avoir fait imberbe.

–Eh bien, je dois bien admettre que cela me paraît pour le moins absurde. Quel genre de magie noire ?

–Je sais pas trop, ils disent que je suis trop bizarre, que c'était comme si je pouvais faire de la légilimancie mais genre... partout, et avec tout le monde, et plein de monde en même temps, et puis sans contact oculaire, et sans être dans le même espace.

Il acquiesce poliment, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il panique à l'intérieur. Héhé. Le karaté je vous dis.

–Et est-ce que vous le pouvez ?

Je comprends pas. Ils comprennent qu'un truc cloche chez moi, ils pourraient clairement en tirer profit, mais au lieu de ça, ils m'envoient chez Dumby... Quel genre de connerie c'est, ça ?

–Bah je pourrais pas exactement dire que je peux pas...

–Donc vous pouvez le faire ?

–Bah disons que... Quand j'étais petite, j'avais des amis imaginaires. Y avait Rosie, et puis y avait Teub aussi, mais j'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi ma mère l'aimait pas celui-là. Enfin, on s'en fout. Je leur racontais des histoires dont mes amis étaient les personnages.

–Jusque-là, rien d'anormal.

–Ouais, mais après, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je racontais arrivait. Pas dans le style, tout ce que j'invente finit par arriver, non. Le contraire : je sais ce qui arrive. Et je sais pas comment ça marche et...

Et puis ils font chier. Moi ça m'allait très bien comme ça, mais maintenant je suis pas normale ? Et Dumby qui me regarde comme il regarde un enfant dans le besoin, je vous jure que c'est chiant. Et puis moi, je me suis jamais trop posé de questions, parce que déjà à l'origine, y a rien de normal à parler à des gens qui n'existent pas. Pourtant je suis en train de vous parler non ? Même quand Rosie et Teub ont disparu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours raconté ce qui se passait autour de moi à des gens dans ma tête. Il se trouve que vous êtes pas très causants, mais vous êtes quand même dans ma tête. Alors voilà, on part du postulat de base que je suis folle, est-ce qu'il faut donner tant d'importance que ça au fait que je sache exactement ce qui se passe dans des endroits où je suis pas ? Non. Non je pense pas.

 _Donc vous narrez ce qui se passe à des gens dans votre tête. Intéressant._

Hé ! Dégagez de là, c'est une propriété privée !

 _Enfin Miss Phillips, ne soyez pas sur la défensive..._

C'est facile à dire pour celui qu'est en train de violer mon intimité !

 _Ce que je remarque, c'est que vous n'avez aucun, mais alors aucun talent pour l'occlumancie._

Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou, vieux fou va.

 _Et je ne repère ici aucun talent non plus pour la légilimencie._

Vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de tact quand vous me dites que je suis qu'une merde.

 _Vous direz à Mr Black d'arrêter ses bêtises et de ramener Mr Rosier._

Ah bah ouais, si vous êtes dans ma tête, c'est vrai que vous avez accès à mes souvenirs.

 _Absolument, et j'ai le ministère que me colle sérieusement l'arrière-train depuis plus d'une semaine, et je dois dire, Miss Phillips que mon arrière-train a rarement été mêlé à des expériences désagréables, mais celle-ci en fait indéniablement partie._

–C'était dégueu ça, que je fais.

Non seulement parce que c'est vrai, mais aussi parce que c'est vraiment dérangeant d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. Je préfère quand c'est oral. Je dois dire que pour le coup, je suis contente que vous me parliez jamais les gars. C'est une sensation étrange. Comme parler à la vieille d'à côté sans pouvoir échapper à son haleine.

 _Vous voulez parler du sentiment d'oppression ?_

Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, mais est-ce que vous pourriez sortir de ma tête s'il vous plaît ?

–Oh, excusez-moi Miss Phillips, mais je dois dire que votre esprit est très bien aménagé, on s'y sent très bien.

–Ah bah c'est que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps aussi.

–Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas un fonctionnement psychologique ordinaire.

–C'est une jolie façon de dire que je complètement tarée.

Dumby rigole, et autant vous dire que sa voix part dans les aigus quand il rigole, donc il perd toute virilité, et par la même occasion, toute crédibilité.

–C'est vexant, Miss Phillips.

Ah ouais pardon, j'avais oublié...

–...que vous pouviez lire dans mes pensées pendant une seconde.

–Mon rire est très bien tel qu'il est.

–Ouais... si on veut.

–Soyez plus convaincue, ou j'ai bien peur de ne pas tenir ma promesse quant à cette corbeille de bonbons au citron.

–Votre rire est grandiose, monsieur.

Absolument grandiose, je le jure. Je ne fais pas que le dire, je le pense aussi.

–Toujours est-il, Miss Phillips, que vous êtes ce que l'on appelle « omnisciente ». Êtes-vous familière avec ce terme ?

–Bah... C'est quand on sait tout, non ?

Je suis quand même très loin de tout savoir.

–C'est la définition de base, oui. Pour les sorciers, ce terme a un autre sens assez peu connu. Un sorcier est omniscient s'il est capable de savoir ce qui se passe là où il n'est pas. Il n'est cependant capable de savoir ce qui se passe que pour les gens qu'il connaît. Autrement dit, si je vous demande ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le petit restaurant de mon ami d'enfance Shang-Ti Yao à Shanghai, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous n'en avez strictement aucune idée.

–Il doit sûrement être en train de préparer du canard laqué.

–Il tient un restaurant de cuisine mexicaine.

–Ça coule de source...

Désolée les gars, j'évite de narrer, parce que le professeur Dumbledore est en train de me parler et qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées.

 _Voulez-vous bien vous concentrer, s'il vous plaît, Miss Phillips..._

–Désolée...

–Pendant des siècles, personne n'a pris au sérieux l'omniscience, parce qu'elle s'accompagnait toujours de folie. Savoir ce qui se passe là où on ne se trouve pas n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel l'esprit est modelé. Schizophrénie, dédoublement de personnalité, personnalité multiple... L'omniscience a toujours été accompagnée de troubles identitaires et psychotiques très importants. Et pourtant, vous voilà en face de moi, Mary.

Voyez-vous ça, Dumby m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est qu'on deviendrait intimes...

 _Concentration_.

Oui bah vous êtes chiant aussi !

–Enfin je parle à des gens dans ma tête, on peut pas dire que je sois la personne la plus saine d'esprit qui soit.

–Mais ces personnes ne vous répondent pas. D'une façon brillante et certainement instinctive, vous avez réussi à parer les troubles dont souffrent les quelques sorciers omniscients qu'a connus notre monde. Plutôt que de vous perdre dans toutes les informations que vous percevez, vous avez choisi de les trier, et de les extérioriser en les racontant.

–Mais ces gens n'existent pas. Ils ne sont pas là. Ça se passe dans ma tête. Tout se passe dans ma tête.

–Bien sûr que ça se passe dans votre tête, Mary, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai vécu comme ça toute ma vie, pourquoi ça devient si important d'un coup ? Et s'il vous plaît Professeur, arrêtez d'essayer de me rassurer en souriant. Ça marche pas.

–Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, alors je vais tenter d'abréger. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais contacter un ami à moi, un médecin qui fait bon nombre de recherches sur l'omniscience. Ne pensez pas qu'il vous traitera comme une patiente, bien au contraire, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vous mette sur un piédestal. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser dès maintenant que les omniscients ont très souvent montré des capacités hors normes pour les magies psychiques. Si vous n'avez pour le moment aucun talent pour la légilimencie et pour l'occlumancie, je ne doute pas que vous puissiez briller dans ces domaines, et peut-être même user de sortilèges informulés, et à terme, de magie sans baguette. C'est là toutes les propensions avec lesquelles naissent les sorciers omniscients.

Alors quoi, je suis un putain de génie maintenant ?

–Nous en reparlerons au plus vite, bien entendu, et j'ai bien conscience que j'ai pu vous effrayer avec mes histoires de folie, mais n'ayez crainte. Ces gens à qui vous parlez sont là pour vous protéger. En étant votre exutoire, ils vous empêchent de sombrer dans le néant identitaire que connaissent tous les omniscients. En quelque sorte, Mary, si vous êtes vous, si vous existez, c'est parce qu'ils sont là pour vous écouter.

 **. . .**

Morale de l'histoire : que vos soi-disant potes vous aient envoyé chez le directeur en pensant que vous utilisez de la magie noire ne les empêchera pas de bouffer les neuf dixièmes des bonbons au citron que le type qui vient de vous apprendre que vous êtes vraiment chelou vous a filé.

* * *

 _Voilà. Comme je le disais, j'ai vraiment pété un câble._

 _Je sais pas si j'ai expliqué comment j'écrivais cette fiction. En gros, je sais comment elle se termine, je connais les deux trois gros événements qui vont arriver, le reste c'est de l'impro, j'y vais au feeling. Que Mary soit "omnisciente" n'était absolument pas prévu, le truc, c'est que j'ai basé la narration de cette fiction sur une incohérence : un narrateur interne à l'histoire, et pourtant omniscient, ce qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Je m'étais dit au début que c'était pas grave, que j'étais certainement pas en train d'écrire de la grande littérature, donc qu'on s'en foutait, mais je peux simplement pas m'empêcher d'essayer d'effacer toutes les incohérences, ce qui m'a mené à créer ce concept d'omniscience sorcière. Au passage, je sais que j'ai parlé de capacités que pourrait avoir Mary (légilimencie, occlumancie, sortilèges informulés, magie sans baguette), mais c'était juste histoire de donner un peu de matière à un concept qui sort de nulle part. A terme, Mary restera la sorcière intelligente et douée bien qu'un peu maladroite qu'elle est depuis le début. Non, elle ne deviendra pas la plus grande sorcière de tout les temps, ou un truc du genre._

 _En gros, tout l'avant dernier paragraphe était métatextuel, voilà. On a tous besoin d'un peu de méta dans nos vies. Et aussi, "Bien sûr que ça se passe dans votre tête, Mary, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ?" - "Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel." J'ai juste pompé JKR ici, je l'admets._

 _Enfin, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop si je suis toujours dans le ton par rapport aux anciens chapitres. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un minimum drôle, où si tout ce que je raconte à vraiment un intérêt. J'avoue que six mois entre deux chapitres, ça vous laisse beaucoup de temps pour oublier la ligne que vous suiviez à l'origine. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, à me dire si je suis toujours fidèle au ton de l'histoire ou pas, (ça m'aiderais beaucoup pour le coup,) ou me faire part de quoi que ce soit. Une review fait toujours énormément plaisir, et c'est une simple review qui m'a poussé à écrire le chapitre que vous venez de lire. Sans cette review, je ne sais même pas s'il serait sorti un jour. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire en tout cas, bisous bisous ! :)_


	6. Beetlebum

_De retour pour un nouveau chapitre, moins drôle que les autres je suppose, mais qui fait avancer l'histoire, même si ce n'est probablement pas très visible pour le moment._

 _Merci à tous les revieweurs, et à ceux qui suivent la fiction ou qui l'ont mise en favoris. Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez !_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **5e précepte : Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, ou subissez-en les conséquences**

 _Ou comment éviter la réalisation des caractères obsédés et pervers de vos plus proches amis_

–Enchanté de vous rencontrer Miss Phillips.

Quand Dumby m'a dit que j'allais devoir aider un ami à lui à faire des recherches sur l'omniscience, je dois dire que j'imaginais que l'ami en question serait un vieux croûton en fin de vie.

–Je ne sais pas si le Professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé de moi... Je m'appelle Fabian Prewett, et j'aimerais déjà commencer par vous remercier d'avoir accepté de donner un peu de votre temps pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

–Je sais qui t'es, t'étais encore à Poudlard quand j'ai commencé ma première année ici.

Autant se débarrasser des convenances tout de suite. Je vouvoie pas les gens moi. Sauf si je leur dois vraiment le respect. Je l'aurais sans doute vouvoyé s'il avait été un vieux croûton, parce qu'on m'a dit de respecter les vieux, mais Fabian Prewett, je vois très bien qui c'est. Il était en dernière année quand j'étais en première année, mais je me souviens très bien de lui parce qu'avec son petit frère et leurs potes, ils avaient réussi à infester la salle commune de Serpentard de cafards sans y entrer. A chaque fois qu'un serpent avait le malheur d'en tuer un, il en apparaissait deux. Selon les rumeurs, ils pouvaient même plus voir la sol à la fin, tellement y en avait.

–Ah... Je vois... qu'il dit en se passant une main sur la nuque avec un air gêné.

En même temps y a de quoi être gêné. C'est le héros des gryffondors parce qu'il en a fait baver aux serpentards plus d'une fois, mais il s'est bien affiché lui-même un paquet de fois. Je crois que tout Poudlard à l'époque avait déjà vu son cul au moins une fois. Sans parler des gueulantes qu'il recevait au moins une fois par semaine. C'était chiant, parce que forcément, le courrier, on le reçoit le matin, et du coup c'était insupportable d'entendre sa gueulante gueuler. Et puis...

–T'étais vraiment amoureux d'Andromeda Black ?

Ah bah faut poser les bonnes questions aussi ! Surtout que maintenant c'est différent, mais à l'époque de Poudlard, la petite Andie, elle avait pas une réputation de sainte. Elle criait pas au scandale quand on traitait les nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe, ou quand l'un d'entre eux se faisait taper sous ses yeux. Elle se fondait dans le lot, un point c'est tout. Enfin Andromeda était déjà plus à Poudlard quand j'y suis arrivée, donc j'ai jamais vu ça par moi-même.

–Euh... C'est-à-dire qu'à l'origine, on est ici pour parler de vous...

–Tiens, bah parlons de moi. Mon oncle a épousé Andromeda Black.

Héhé. Je vois sa foi en l'humanité quitter ses yeux. Faut dire aussi que je suis de mauvaise humeur. J'ai dit à Black que Dumby savait que c'était lui qu'avait Rosier, et du coup tout le monde a commencé à paniquer. Alors Remumus a dit un truc très intelligent, enfin comme d'habitude quoi. Il a dit : ' _Si Rosier réapparaît de nulle part, on devrait pas avoir de problème. Sous cette forme il a deux ans, donc il se souviendra pas qu'il était avec nous. Le problème, c'est qu'il va se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé juste avant qu'il rajeunisse, Deadwood va être mise en cause, mais tout le monde va chercher à savoir qui l'a gardé, et je pense pas que ça prendra longtemps avant qu'on soit grillés. Donc il faut que quelqu'un modifie ses souvenirs... avec la légilimencie.'_ Et là, ils se sont tous retournés vers moi. Ah bah c'est facile aussi de m'envoyer chez le directeur parce qu'on a peur de mes capacités, et puis de s'en servir dans la foulée pour pas être expulsés. Ils se servent de moi, moi je vous le dis. Alors bien sûr, moi ça me dérange pas qu'on se serve de moi si on me paye, ou si on s'appelle Remus Lupin, mais sinon, ça m'emmerde. En plus je sais même pas comment ça marche, la légilimencie.

–Oh... Donc Ted Tonks est ton oncle, qu'il me fait.

J'ai un peu pitié de lui quand même. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort...

–Le frère de ma mère, ouais. Ils ont eu une fille. Nymphadora. Métamorphomage.

Il sourit, mais ça c'est le sourire des cœurs brisés, moi je vous le dis.

–Si elle est heureuse, c'est le principal...

On se croirait dans une comédie romantique, dans le style ' _Si tu l'aimes, tu dois la laisser partir_ '. J'ai de la peine pour lui, mais bon c'est la vie, pas la peine de verser dans la niaiserie mon grand.

–Peut-on néanmoins recentrer la conversation sur vous ? Qu'il demande.

Je suis tellement de mauvaise humeur que j'enfoncerais bien le couteau, mais il a l'air un peu triste, alors bon, je suppose que je sais me montrer clémente quand j'en ai envie. Et puis j'aime bien parler de moi.

–Absolument. Mary Phillips, dix-sept ans, née-moldue, septième année de Gryffondor. J'aime bien les pâtes et les labradors, j'aime pas les courgettes et les gens que je connais pas. Une fois j'ai réussi à mettre une pomme entière dans ma bouche. J'ai fait cinq ans de karaté. Ceinture marron, 2ème kyu. Encore deux grades et j'avais la ceinture noire, j'avoue je suis un peu dégoûtée. J'ai été championne de Grande-Bretagne quand même ! Catégorie benjamine, moins de trente-cinq kilos. Le timing de Poudlard était pas le bon, mais bon ça demande moins d'efforts de mettre un adversaire au tapis avec une baguette. En ce qui concerne la magie, je suis plutôt douée en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges, et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis la meilleure de Poudlard en Divination et en Xylomancie, ce qui est un peu chiant quand on y pense, parce que tout le monde s'en fout de ces matières. Enfin je suppose que Dumby t'a filé mon dossier scolaire de toute façon, et je sais que comme ça on dirait que je suis nulle en Potions mais c'est pas vrai, c'est juste que depuis le début de la quatrième année, Black et Remumus sont toujours devant moi en cours, et j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que leurs culs. Je me débrouille bien sur un balai aussi, je tiens à le préciser. J'ai voulu intégrer l'équipe de quidditch en troisième année pour faire comme Dorcas, mais je me suis mangé un cognard en pleine face pendant les tests, et du coup j'ai pleuré, et j'ai abandonné l'idée. Du coup dans la foulée, j'ai passé les tests pour être commentatrice et j'ai réussi. Enfin j'ai pas commenté le match d'il y a deux semaines parce que fallait que je m'occupe du bébé que Black a enlevé, du coup j'ai dit à MacGo que j'avais la chiasse. Je vois les sombrals, mais je me rappelle pas de qui j'ai vu mourir, alors c'est vraiment bizarre. J'ai vu un chien se faire écraser une fois, je sais pas si ça compte. Je suis agnostique, ce qui veut dire que je crois pas en Dieu, mais que c'est vrai que je trouve l'idée d'une force supérieure assez tentante. Mes parents, eux, ils croient en Dieu, et ils arrêtent pas de me dire que pour que je sois née sorcière, il faut que Dieu l'ait voulu et tout ça, mais moi, ce que je retiens, c'est qu'une fois que je suis arrivée là, y a plein de gens qui se sont mis à me détester, alors si y a vraiment un Dieu et qu'il m'a donné des pouvoirs pour que je finisse par être détestée à cause de ça, c'est que c'est un enfoiré. Enfin je suppose que toi, tu comprends pas trop le concept de Dieu, vu que t'es un sang-pur... Au mieux t'as vite fait vu ça en Études des Moldus. Ma mère est architecte, mon père commissaire de police, leur mariage marche bien, ils se sont rencontrés au moment où le petit frère de ma mère a fait exploser toutes les vitres d'un bâtiment sans faire exprès à cause de la magie. Ils m'ont eu moi, et ils m'ont appelé Mary en hommage à la sœur de mon père qu'est morte jeune, et aussi parce qu'ils sont religieux. Après ils m'ont fait un petit frère, sept ans plus jeune que moi. Il s'appelle Peter, comme l'apôtre. Il est un peu jaloux parce que je suis une sorcière et pas lui, mais il est genre suuuuuuuper intelligent, il a sauté trois classes et c'est toujours le premier, alors je pense que malgré tous les efforts que je peux bien faire, il sera toujours meilleur que moi, mais ça me va. J'aspire pas à grand-chose dans la vie, ça me dérangerait même pas de rester à la maison et de m'occuper des gosses, tant que c'est ceux de Remumus. Remus Lupin. C'est l'homme de ma vie. Malheureusement, je dois dire qu'il sait pas très bien choisir ses amis, parce que bon, Potter et Black, ce sont quand même deux abrutis. Peter est sympa, donc ça va. Sinon, Dorcas, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais j'en ai d'autres, comme Lily, Marlene, et Mary. Avant, y avait aussi Helena, mais elle est morte cet été dans l'attentat que les mangemorts ont provoqué dans le Londres moldu. Depuis, on se bourre la gueule tous les vendredis pour lui rendre hommage. Je suis née le trois février, ce qui fait que je suis Verseau, je t'invite à aller voir mon profil astrologique si ça t'intéresse. Enfin ça m'embête un peu, parce que Remus est Poissons, et les Verseaux et Poissons ont du mal à s'entendre. Oh, et je suis omnisciente.

Ça fait assez d'infos là vous pensez ?

–... d'accord. C'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pens...

–Et aussi j'écoute que de la musique moldue. Vous êtes vraiment nuls quand on en vient à la musique les gars.

Bon, Dumby a dit qu'il allait sûrement me mettre sur un piédestal, mais là je crois que j'ai tout gâché sans faire exprès, vu l'air fatigué qu'il a sur le visage. Ça fait quoi, cinq minutes qu'on est dans la même pièce et il me trouve déjà chiante. Heureusement qu'il fait pas partie de mon cercle d'amis lui.

–Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais me concentrer sur votre omniscience.

–D'acc. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

–J'aimerais déjà avoir une petite démonstration si ça ne vous dérange pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

–Rien d'intéressant, sinon je serais pas en train de narrer notre conversation. Mais si tu y tiens, donne-moi un nom que je te raconte l'activité inintéressante que cette personne est en train de faire.

Il a l'air pris au dépourvu. Je suis désolée, mais il a quand même l'air d'un amateur, ce mec. Il sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait là.

–Euh... Eh bien... Pourquoi pas... C'est bien Sirius le prénom du Black qui a été réparti à Gryffondor ?

Tu m'étonnes que ça l'ait marqué. Moi, tout ce que j'avais compris au moment de la cérémonie de répartition, c'est que ce gamin était de la famille d'Andie. Je savais pas qu'il venait d'une des familles les plus racistes du monde. C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, le moment silencieux qu'a suivi sa répartition, parce que les maisons d'accueil applaudissaient en général, mais pour lui, il y a eu un trèèèès grand silence avant que les gryffondors ne se mettent à applaudir. C'était assez gênant, je dois dire.

–Tu veux que je te dise ce que Black est en train de faire ?

–Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Je hausse les épaules. Le simple fait d'être ici me dérange mon grand, je me dis que plus vite j'abdique, plus vite c'est terminé.

Alors, que fait Black en ce moment...

–Il prend sa douche et...

MERDE BLACK, T'ES CHIANT !

–IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE TOUCHER BORDEL DE MERDE ! QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, N'IMPORTE QUI !

–Euh...

–VIIIIIITE !

–Dorcas ! C'est bien le nom de votre meilleure amie ? Alors elle... Dorcas !

Dorcas, Dorcas, Dorcas. Alors Dorcas...

–ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE COUCHER AVEC BLACK ! T'EN FAIS EXPRES ?!

–Mais je croyais que Black se touchait ?

–PAS LUI ! L'AUTRE BLACK ! QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

–Professeur Dumbledore !

Dumby, Dumby Dumby... Je vous jure que s'il est en train de faire un truc sexuel...

–Il est en train de parler de la façon appropriée de faire des choux à la crème avec le portrait de Dylis Derwent dans son bureau. Et il mange des bonbons au citron.

C'est quoi cette école de pervers, sans déconner ? Heureusement que Dumby est là pour relever le niveau.

–Bien...

Ah bah c'est qu'il est plus très à l'aise le Fabian. Il est plus très sûr de la démarche à adopter. Je crois qu'il a envie de partir en courant, jeter les recherches qu'il a fait depuis le tout début, et commencer une carrière dans la pêche aux poulpes à l'est des côtes japonaises après avoir vendu un rein pour avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir changer d'identité. En général, c'est l'effet que j'ai sur les gens.

–Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux me poser des questions, que je propose quand même.

Il acquiesce, sort un cahier de son sac, mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'il a l'impression que ça aussi, ça va partir en vrille.

–J'y répondrai le plus sérieusement possible.

C'est qu'il me fait de la peine.

–Alors... Euh... J'ai cru comprendre que vous narriez ce que vous viviez pour empêcher le flux d'informations constant, c'est ça ?

–Ouais. En fait, il faut me comparer à une personne qui a constamment envie de chier. Le flux d'informations, c'est la merde. Je contracte la plupart du temps, parce que c'est pas approprié de se chier dessus, et au moment du trop-plein, j'arrête de contracter et je laisse couler le flux d'informations. En narrant en l'occurrence. Je me vide quoi.

Il a envie de pleurer, je crois. J'ai juste pas trouvé mieux pour exprimer ça à partir d'une expérience qu'il connaît. Tout le monde a déjà fait caca, non ?

–Si on continue avec cette image, je reprends, les chiottes, c'est les gens dans ma tête. C'est ce qui fait que j'en fous pas partout.

Il ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'il est en train de se résigner. Ah oui, au vu du regard déterminé qu'il a maintenant, je pense qu'il s'est résigné.

–Je peux vous tutoyer ? Qu'il demande.

–Bah je te tutoie depuis le début, ce serait con de te dire non.

C'est vrai, non ?

–Ce que je comprends pas avec ton analogie, c'est le tri que tu fais dans les informations. Parce qu'avec l'exemple que tu me donnes, tu chies absolument toutes les informations.

–Ah oui, c'est pas faux, que je fais.

–Est-ce qu'au lieu d'être quelqu'un qui a constamment la chiasse, tu serais pas plutôt quelqu'un qui mange beaucoup ?

Oh. C'est intelligent. C'est très intelligent.

–Donc, si on suit ce schéma, que je dis, la bouffe, c'est toutes les infos, et y en a beaucoup trop.

Il acquiesce. Il a l'air vraiment dedans, maintenant.

–L'estomac, c'est le moment du tri, et la merde, c'est ce qui sort de ce que j'ai trié... C'est pas stupide. Mais quand tu manges trop, tu grossis...

–Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais tendance à dire que les graisses sont les souvenirs de ces infos que tu as accumulé, mais sans les narrer. Parce que tu te souviens de ce que tu ne racontes pas, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce. En fait c'est pas juste un cœur brisé ce type, il est aussi vraiment intelligent.

–Oui, donc on peut penser que les graisses, ce sont les souvenirs des informations que tu as filtrés sans pour autant te perdre dedans.

–Je dois être sacrément grosse alors.

Il rigole, et même lui a l'air surpris.

–J'ai une autre question. Donc, pour extérioriser, tu racontes ce que tu vis. Est-ce que tu le fais sous forme d'un journal, sans fil conducteur à part celui de l'intérêt que tu as pour ces informations, ou est-ce que tu racontes une histoire ?

–Ce serait plus un journal, parce que je parle de beaucoup de monde.

–Donc personne ne revient régulièrement ? Pas de sorte de personnage principal ?

Bah... C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, je parle quand même beaucoup de Deadwood, non ?

–Bah y a bien cette fille... Aries Deadwood. Mais je sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment une amie. Je l'aime bien de loin quoi. Je pourrais bien dire que vu que c'est quasiment la reine des trafics clandestins de Poudlard, elle est plus intéressante que les autres, mais je passe mes journées avec Remumus, Pete, Black et Potter, et ils sont pas mal dans le domaine.

–Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui te pousse à faire un lien entre elle et toi ? Je sais pas... Quelque chose que vous avez toutes les deux vécu, une relation très forte avec une personne commune ? Peut-être même quelque chose dans sa personnalité que tu aurais perçu et qu'elle aurait tendance à cacher, quelque chose que vous auriez en commun ?

Vous voyez la petite ampoule dans les cartoons, celle qui s'allume quand le personnage a compris quelque chose ? La mienne a sauté tellement le courant était fort.

–Tu penses qu'inconsciemment, j'aurais pu centrer beaucoup des informations que je narre sur elle parce que... Parce que comme moi... elle est complètement folle ?

 **. . .**

–J'avais parié quinze gallions ! hurle Minnie en entrant dans la salle des profs.

Oui parce qu'il y a une salle des profs. Que je vous explique. Ils commencent leurs journées en se réveillant dans leurs quartiers, mangent dans la Grande Salle, donnent des cours, mangent dans la Grande Salle, redonnent des cours, mais entre la fin des cours et le repas du soir, il reste du temps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Du commérage dans la salle des profs. Ensuite ils vont manger, et puis ils retournent dans la salle des profs, où ils continuent leur commérage, mais en buvant de l'alcool et en corrigeant des copies. Ensuite ils vont dormir, et ainsi de suite.

Ils sont six dans cette pièce, en ce moment. Il y a Minnie, bien sûr, Chourave, Slughorn, Bibine, Pompom, et Sinistra. Alors, on dirait pas comme ça, mais il manque juste Dumby pour que le groupe des commères soit réuni.

–Quel couple ? lui répond Chourave, de l'espoir dans la voix.

–Miss Meadowes et Mr Black.

Attendez... Comment ils savent ça ?

–Ne t'emballes pas Minerva, que dit Pompom. C'est pas parce que tu as vu Black embrasser une énième fille dans un couloir qu'il ne finira pas par tomber amoureux de Meadowes. Moi je te suis sur ce pari. Ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensemble.

Minnie secoue la tête, et vraiment, je l'ai jamais vu aussi dramatique.

Mais... Est-ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il pourrait se passer un truc entre Dorcas et Black n°1 ? C'est ridicule, les gars...

–C'est pas Black le problème Pompom... C'est Meadowes !

Le choc s'imprime sur le visage de Pompom, et elle pose une main sur son cœur.

–Mais ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! qu'elle gueule en tapant du poing sur la table. Meadowes est presque la version féminine de Black. Je... je comprends pas...

Je crois qu'elle va pleurer.

–Moi aussi j'avais parié quinze gallions là-dessus...

Minerva s'approche d'elle et lui caresse le dos pour la réconforter. Ça va pas un peu trop loin, là ?

–Bon, trêve de pleurnicheries... les coupe Slughorn. Qui est celui qui lui a fait tourner la tête ? Est-ce que c'est Lupin ? Moi j'ai toujours dit que c'était Lupin ! Si c'est Lupin, je prends vos trente gallions, je vous préviens...

Faut vraiment être stupide pour penser qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre l'homme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie. Il a rien pour lui ce mec. Non seulement son cul est pas top, mais en plus il est pas fut-fut.

–Enfin Horace... Dorcas Meadowes est une amie loyale et fidèle. Elle ne ferait pas ça à Miss Phillips, que sort Sinistra.

Voilà. Elle au moins elle comprend.

–Moi j'ai toujours dit qu'elle était lesbienne, vous êtes témoins ! que dit Bibine.

N'importe quoi. Si c'était le cas, ça fait longtemps qu'elle et Mary seraient ensemble.

–N'importe quoi, dit Chourave. Si c'était le cas, ça fait longtemps qu'elle et Miss Macdonald seraient ensemble...

En voilà une professeur qui connaît parfaitement les relations qu'entretiennent ses élèves.

–... Moi j'ai toujours dit qu'elle finirait par épouser un moldu ! Non mais c'est vrai... J'ai rarement vu des nés-moldus ne pas avoir l'air émerveillés par le monde sorcier. Dorcas Meadowes n'aime pas la magie. C'est triste à dire, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une fois qu'elle en aura fini avec Poudlard, elle se contente de retourner dans le monde moldu.

Ouah. Elle est vraiment douée Chourave. Enfin c'est pas que Dorcas aime pas la magie. Y a qu'à la voir sur un balai pour comprendre qu'elle en adore certains aspects. Je pense juste qu'elle est désabusée. Elle avait le droit au racisme chez les moldus, elle a cru qu'elle avait une échappatoire, et finalement, elle a eu le droit au racisme chez les sorciers aussi. Sauf que dans le dernier cas, il fait pas bon être un né-moldu dans le monde sorcier, en ce moment. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle finirait sûrement par mettre sa baguette dans un tiroir, et repartir vivre une vie « normale ». J'arriverai sûrement à la convaincre de rester de toute façon.

–Vous avez tous tort, qu'elle dit, Minnie. Et de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu deviner ça.

Ils ont tous l'air stressés par la révélation qu'elle va leur faire.

–C'est Regulus Black.

Ils ont même pas le temps d'exprimer leur surprise que la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Dumby.

–JE L'AVAIS DIT ! qu'il gueule en entamant une danse de la joie.

Je dois dire que c'est trop mignon.

–Je l'avais dit et personne n'a voulu me croire ! Vous m'avez tous ri au nez ! _'Enfin Albus, grandissez un peu. Le monde n'est pas un roman dans lequel les gens qui se haïssent finissent par s'aimer...'_ HAHAHAHA ! J'AVAIS RAISON !

Il a l'air vraiment content, encore plus quand ils se mettent à tous sortir l'argent qu'ils avaient parié et à le lui donner. Slughorn tire sérieusement la gueule en lui donnant son petit sac rempli de gallions.

–Horace... Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça... Je sens bien au poids de ces pièces qu'il n'y a que huit gallions sur les dix que tu as pariés. Mais si tu préfères, je peux retenir ces deux gallions sur ton salaire...

–Quand est-ce que la vieillesse te poussera vers les bras de la mort Albus ? Je me le demande...

 **. . .**

Alberic Greengrass est gay. Mais si, vous savez, le mec que Parkinson a humilié parce que la fille qu'il aime, Lyra Fawley, doit l'épouser... D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Lyra était la cousine de Deadwood ? Les Fawley n'ont jamais été considérés comme des extrémistes. Parce qu'il y a trois genres de sang-purs : les extrémistes qui veulent la mort des nés-modlus et qui considèrent les modlus comme des animaux. Les Black, Malfoy, Carrow, ou autres Rosier en font partie. Il y a ensuite les modérés. Ceux qui, sans vouloir la mort des nés-moldus, sont convaincus de leur infériorité et tiennent à rester le plus loin possible des moldus. On peut y mettre les Deadwood, les Fawley et les Rowle. Et puis il y a les partisans de la cause égalitaire, dans lesquels on peut mettre les Potter, les Weasley, ou encore les Prewett. Les Greengrass, eux, ne sont pas des sang-pur à cause d'une ancêtre vélane, mais vu que les gens ont tendance à admirer les vélanes pour leur beauté jusqu'à oublier leur dangerosité, au contraire des loups-garou, vampires et tout le tralala, personne en a jamais vraiment tenu rigueur aux Greengrass. En plus ils sont riches, alors c'est sûr qu'un mariage avec eux peut rapporter gros. Enfin qu'est-ce que je disais... ?

Ah oui. Alberic Greengrass est gay. Fawley l'a dit à Parkinson quand il lui a demandé pourquoi elle était pas plus en colère que ça contre Greengrass. Bah ouais, elle a compris qu'il avait pas plus envie qu'elle de l'épouser. Ça me rend un peu triste pour ces deux-là, parce que Greengrass, c'est pas un mauvais bougre. Une fois Slughorn a pété un câble et a fait des binômes gryffondor-serpentard en Potions. J'étais avec Greengrass, et il m'a expliqué comment faire pour bien s'organiser, et comment bien préparer les ingrédients pour que la potion soit parfaite. C'est un type gentil, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'est toujours fait martyriser par sa maison. Fawley, de son côté, n'a jamais été sympa avec moi. De toute façon, elle insulte tout le monde sur son passage, elle est comme ça. Mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est que malgré toutes les insultes qu'elle m'a balancées au visage, elle m'a pas traité une seule fois de sang-de-bourbe. Je pense que ces deux-là mériteraient d'être un minimum heureux, et soyons honnêtes, c'est pas en étant l'un avec l'autre qu'ils trouveront le bonheur.

Enfin je vous raconte ça pour passer le temps. J'attends devant la salle de classe vide dans laquelle Black a emmené une fille y a une vingtaine de minutes, parce qu'il faut que je lui parle. Donc j'attends qu'il finisse son affaire assise dans le couloir. C'est que j'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au fait que j'avais tendance à beaucoup me concentrer sur Deadwood. Du coup, je me dis que pour mieux comprendre, il faudrait déjà que je commence par savoir qui elle est d'un œil extérieur. Et si j'ai bien compris, Black et Deadwood ont quasiment été élevés ensemble.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre, et je vois la panique naître dans les yeux de la poufsouffle quand elle me voit assise en face d'elle. Ah bah c'est quelque chose de passer vingt minutes dans une classe vide avec Black, mais c'est vrai que la plupart de ces filles ne veulent absolument pas que l'info fasse le tour de Poudlard.

Black arrive derrière elle en remettant sa ceinture de façon très classe, et quand il me voit, il lui dit qu'elle peut y aller, que je dirais rien. Il devrait pas penser comme ça. Je pourrais la balancer, et balancer toutes celles qui l'ont précédé. Bon je compte pas le faire, même il place trop de confiance en moi.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'il me demande. Si c'est encore à propos de Remus, moi je peux rien faire d'autre que ce je fais déjà pour toi.

Tu lui parles juste de mon vagin, calme-toi.

–Non, je voulais parler de Deadwood. Tu la connais bien toi, non ?

Il hausse les épaules.

–Si on veut, qu'il me fait en regardant le bout du couloir d'un air ennuyé.

–Est-ce qu'elle est folle ?

Le pansement les amis, le pansement. Plus vite c'est dit, plus vite on est débarrassé.

–Complètement.

Je dois dire que je m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi directe, mais bon, je prends.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? que je demande.

–Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

–Comme ça.

–Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais reste à distance.

–Pourquoi ? Elle est dangereuse ?

–Non... Enfin pas directement. Elle est différente.

–Ça sonne comme la déclaration d'un amour inavoué.

–Ça sonne juste comme l'affirmation qu'il y a un truc qui déconne sérieusement chez elle, et qu'a toujours déconné, et qui déconnera toujours. Les gens la mettent toujours à distance, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte. Les gens qui ne la connaissent pas ont instinctivement pas confiance en elle.

C'est vrai que même si en plus de six ans à Poudlard, la seule personne avec qui elle a été violente est Rosier, les gens tendent à s'écarter sur son passage. C'est un truc qu'elle dégage, je suppose.

–Elle a quand même des amis, que je rétorque pour la forme.

Black ricane.

–Rosier est dingue d'elle précisément parce qu'il sait qu'y a un truc qui cloche. Y a un truc qui cloche chez Parkinson aussi, alors qui se ressemble s'assemble. Regulus l'aime bien parce que c'est dans son intérêt, et sans doute un peu parce qu'il a grandi avec elle. Fawley, parce que c'est sa cousine. Rowle, parce qu'elle est sérieusement masochiste et qu'elle sait très bien que Bèl va finir par l'abandonner à un moment. C'est pas des amitiés saines. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu l'aimes bien, toi. Les seules relations saines qu'elle a, c'est avec son père, sa mère, et sa sœur.

–Avec toi aussi, non ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je dois poser des questions trop compliquées pour sa petite tête.

–Non. Ouais. Je sais pas. Peut-être. Maintenant oui, je suppose.

Ah bah ça m'aide ça. Toujours inutile ce mec. Soit il se touche, soit il baise, soit il donne des réponses nulles.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. C'est le moment où la personne commence à se confier, normalement. Dans les films, en tout cas, le personnage commence toujours à parler après s'être mis à l'aise. C'est ce qu'il vient de faire en s'asseyant.

–Quand on était petit, on était un groupe de quatre gamins à jouer ensemble quasiment tous les jours, principalement chez Bèl. Des fois on était cinq, quand Regulus venait avec nous. Y avait moi, Bèl, et les jumeaux Parkinson.

… pardon ?

–Les jumeaux ?

–J'y viens, qu'il me dit.

Je sens que je vais pas aimer cette histoire. Genre... Pas du tout.

–Quand tu grandis en tant que sang-pur au milieu des sang-purs, t'as une enfance glauque. C'est un passage obligé. Je te passe la déco, les histoires qu'on te raconte avant de t'endormir, les jeux de société où il faut exterminer le plus de moldus... Enfin tu vois le genre. Et puis on t'apprend à quel point tu es supérieur à quasiment toute la population du monde. On fait bien en sorte que ce soit gravé dans ton esprit. Que tu te rappelles que tu es supérieur aux sang-mêlés, aux nés-moldus, aux cracmols, aux elfes, aux animaux, et aux moldus. Une fois, on jouait au quidditch. Enfin tu vois... le kit pour gosses. Enfin toujours est-il que Cygnus a frappé un pigeon en pensant que c'était un cognard.

–Cygnus ?

–Le frère de Corvus. On s'est tous réuni autour du pigeon. Il était pas mort, mais il allait pas rester vivant longtemps, ça se voyait bien. Corvus a demandé ce qu'on devait faire, et Bèl a dit ' _Bah faut le tuer_ '. Moi, je me suis dit, non, c'est mort je fais pas ça, et les jumeaux avaient pas l'air à l'aise non plus. Elle s'est juste penchée, elle a pris le pigeon dans ses mains, et elle lui a tordu le cou. Sa sœur est arrivée juste à ce moment-là. Elle était en quatrième année à Poudlard si je me souviens bien. C'est des années plus tard, quand j'ai compris que Bèl était folle que j'ai compris la signification du regard que sa sœur lui a jeté. C'était pas du dégoût, ou du choc. C'était comme si elle lui disait ' _T'as remis ça ?_ '.

Il soupire et repose sa tête contre le mur. C'est déjà dur à écouter, ça doit être dur à raconter.

–Une autre fois, on était en exploration dans la forêt à côté du domaine des Deadwood, et on a trouvé le chat de Bèl, celui qui avait disparu la veille. C'était son chat. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle l'a touché, elle a dit ' _Je crois qu'il est mort_ ', elle est s'est relevée, et on a repris l'exploration. Elle s'en fichait complètement. C'est ce que j'ai cru sur le moment, mais en fait... avec du recul, pendant deux secondes, elle avait eu l'air comme... je sais pas... fascinée je suppose. Quelques semaines plus tard, on jouait à l'intérieur du manoir avec elle, Corvus et Cygnus. Cygnus et elle se chamaillaient, ils couraient partout. Ces deux-là... ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Une fois ils avaient dit qu'ils se marieraient, enfin tu vois le genre de conneries qu'on dit quand on est gosses... Et puis à un moment, ils se sont chamaillés un peu trop près de l'escalier. Ils sont tombés. Bèl s'en est sorti avec un poignet cassé, et la cicatrice à la tempe qu'elle a encore aujourd'hui. Cygnus lui... Y avait qu'à voir l'angle qu'avait pris sa tête par rapport au reste de son corps pour savoir qu'il était mort. Elle a touché sa joue, et puis elle a relevé la tête vers nous et elle a dit ' _Je crois qu'il est mort_ ' comme elle l'avait dit en parlant du chat. Corvus a hurlé. Puis après tous les gens qui sont arrivés ont hurlé. C'était une journée vraiment bruyante en y repensant.

Il y a un blanc. Parce qu'il y repense, parce qu'il entend le bruit et les gens qui hurlent autour de lui. Ça doit sûrement être traumatisant.

–Après ça, la relation entre Corvus et Bèl est devenue... fusionnelle je suppose. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux. C'était une forme de substitution. Je vois pas comment on peut voir ça autrement. Pas une fois Corvus n'a été en colère contre elle. Il ne lui a jamais dit que c'était sa faute, ou qu'elle aurait dû mourir à sa place, et je suis certain qu'il ne l'a jamais pensé non plus. Il est innocent tu sais ? Encore aujourd'hui, Parkinson, il a cette forme d'innocence très rationaliste qui le pousse à agir comme un gosse. S'il était pas né dans cette famille, je suis quasiment certain qu'il serait devenu... gentil.

Il me le dit en me souriant, comme pour essayer de me convaincre, alors que le reste du temps, s'il doit convaincre les gens à propos d'eux, c'est en des termes négatifs. Et je dois dire que c'est bizarre. C'est comme découvrir un avant-Black. Un avant play-boy je-m'en-foutiste canon.

–Enfin, on continuait de jouer tous les trois chez elle, toujours le plus loin possible des escaliers. Un jour, je suis venu un à l'improviste. Je commençais seulement à faire comprendre que toutes ces conneries sur la supériorité, c'était pas mon délire, et du coup, la seule amie qu'il me restait, c'était Bèl, parce que ses parents s'en foutaient de l'opinion d'un gosse de neuf ans, pas plus que l'incidence que ça pourrait avoir sur leur fille. Les Parkinson pensaient pas pareil, mais c'est pas le sujet. Je suis arrivé, j'ai frappé à la porte du manoir, sa sœur m'a ouvert, m'a dit que Bèl était sûrement dans sa chambre. Je suis arrivé, et elle était pas dans sa chambre. C'était courant. Des fois je devais l'attendre trente minutes, parce qu'elle se baladait dans la forêt, ou qu'elle essayait les robes de sa mère. J'avais pas envie de l'attendre, alors je suis redescendu, j'ai dit à sa sœur que j'allais jouer tout seul avec un balai en l'attendant. Quand j'ai ouvert le placard à balais, je l'ai trouvée par terre, les poignets entaillés.

–T'es en train de me dire que Deadwood a essayé de se suicider ? À neuf ans ?

–Non... Enfin... C'était pas une question de douleur mentale, de malheur, enfin tu vois, les trucs pour lesquels les gens se suicident en général. J'ai appelé sa sœur à l'aide, et Virgo, elle était déjà considérée comme la meilleure sorcière de sa génération à l'époque, alors elle a pas eu de mal à refermer les plaies et à s'occuper de sa sœur. Mais quand elle lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, Bèl a répondu ' _Je voulais juste voir._ ' C'est tout. Elle allait très bien, elle était heureuse, elle avait absolument aucune raison de se suicider. Elle voulait _juste voir_ à quoi ressemblait la mort, parce que ça la fascine. C'est ça son délire. La mort. Encore aujourd'hui. Elle est folle, complètement folle. Après ce moment, je me suis totalement détaché d'elle, parce que j'ai compris qu'un truc tournait pas rond chez elle. J'avais mauvaise réputation chez les sang-purs, donc plus aucun ami après ça. En fait, le premier ami que je me suis fait après elle, c'était dans le Poudlard Express et c'était James. Mon premier ami sain d'esprit.

Il a un grand sourire sur le visage en se remémorant ce jour. Quand je dis qu'ils sont amoureux...

–Enfin, c'est assez ironique, parce que si on a commencé à parler, c'est parce qu'on a compris qu'on connaissait tous les deux Deadwood.

–Potter connaissait Deadwood avant Poudlard ?

Avouez que c'est légitime, comme question. Ils ont jamais eu l'air de se connaître, ou en tout cas d'avoir un passé commun.

–Les Potter et les Deadwood sont très proches, même s'ils essaient de ne pas l'ébruiter, parce qu'officiellement, ils n'ont pas les mêmes convictions. Arnold Potter et Anthea Fawley future Deadwood devaient se marier, à une époque. Ils se sont tous les deux rebellés contre leurs parents, et ont épousé ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et du coup, ils sont devenus amis. James a passé beaucoup de temps avec Bèl... mais... Enfin, je pense qu'il pourrait t'en dire plus sur elle que moi...

–C'est pas logique. Toi, t'as grandi dans le même univers qu'elle, t'es mieux placé que Potter pour la comprendre.

–Et c'est pour ça que je me suis complètement détaché d'elle au moment de l'épisode du placard. Pour moi... elle représentait la folie des sangs-purs. J'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était à cause d'eux si elle était comme elle était. C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé derrière. Parce que je voulais pas qu'ils finissent par m'avoir moi aussi. Mais James lui... James ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Il est allé au-delà des sangs-purs et de leurs conneries. Il savait très bien qu'un truc clochait, alors il s'est mis en tête de l'aider. C'était encore dans ses projets en deuxième année, mais il a dû se passer un truc, parce que du jour au lendemain, il a complètement arrêté, et ils ont commencé à se montrer vraiment agressifs l'un envers l'autre, voire même violents. Il m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

 **. . .**

J'ai toujours pensé que Potter et Deadwood ne se détestaient pas vraiment. Qu'ils essayaient pas de se pourrir la vie, mais que c'était une forme de jeu. Deadwood, elle est comme ça. Jamais sincère. Quand elle sourit, elle est pas sincère. Quand elle est en colère, elle est pas sincère. C'est difficile de penser autrement. Deadwood joue, c'est tout. Peu importe ce qu'on peut bien lui faire, ou lui dire, elle le prend à la légère. Je vois pas ce qu'a bien pu faire Potter pour qu'il fasse naître chez elle quelque chose de sincère.

–Au fait Minerva, comment tu sais pour Regulus Black et Miss Meadowes ? que demande Pompom à Minnie pendant le repas, à voix basse.

–J'ai entendu Miss Phillips hurler qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble en passant dans un couloir.

–Mais Miss Phillips appelle pratiquement tout le monde par son nom de famille, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Sirius Black...

–Fais-moi confiance Pompom, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle a aussi hurlé ce que Sirius Black était en train de faire à ce moment-là, et il n'était pas en position de pratiquer le coït. En tout cas pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Pompom place une main sur son cœur, l'air outré, mais au bout du compte, c'est pas assez pour masquer sa déception. Quelle bande de commères.

 **. . .**

–Mary sait qu'on couche ensemble.

Black n°2 attrape la chemise que Dorcas lui tend.

–La quelle ? La sang-de-bourbe ? Oh pardon, elles le sont toutes les deux...

Ouah. Ce mec a une sacrée paire de couilles pour sortir ça à Dorcas. Même Jupiter est ridicule à côté d'une seule de ses couilles.

–Quand il faut les baiser, les sang-de-bourbe, t'es bien content qu'elles soient là.

Oh. Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus violent. C'est comme si elle avait l'habitude. Je suis un peu déçue là. Déjà que j'ai dû attendre qu'ils terminent leur deuxième affaire de la journée pour assister à un peu d'action, mais non, rien de sanglant.

–Ouais ouais. Dis-lui de la fermer.

Elle ricane. C'est une grande ricaneuse, Dorcas. C'est sa signature. Quand elle ricane, elle regarde les gens comme s'ils valaient rien. Moi j'utilise le sarcasme, elle, elle ricane juste.

–Fais-le toi-même, qu'elle dit. Je te rappelle quand même que moi j'ai rien à perdre, alors que toi...

–Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont laisser la sang-de-bourbe qui a corrompu le dernier Black vivre sa vie en toute tranquillité ?

–' _Le dernier Black_ '... Tu te prends pour quoi ? Le héros d'une quête ? Putain, c'est pas avec toi que j'aurais dû coucher, c'est avec ton frère. Lui au moins, il se prend pas vraiment au sérieux...

Faut croire qu'en fait, je vais assister à un peu d'action. Black a pas l'air content du tout.

–Meadowes... qu'il dit comme pour l'avertir.

–Oh pardon, c'est vrai ! J'ai déjà couché avec lui ! C'est dingue que j'aie pu oublier ça, il est beaucoup plus doué que toi pourtant !

QUOI ?!

–Et pourtant, tu peux pas t'empêcher de venir ramper à mes pieds, pas vrai ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Si les Black t'excitent tant que ça, j'en toucherai deux mots à mon père. On sait jamais, entre deux séances de torture...

–Je sais pas Black... Je suis pas sûre... T'es sûr qu'il sera pas trop gêné par le fait que je sois pas sa cousine ? Tiens d'ailleurs... Puisque vous vous mariez tous entre cousins, t'as déjà dû avoir un avant-goût de tes cousines, non ? Alors, vers laquelle d'entre elles se dirige ta préférence ?

Oulah. J'aime pas le sourire sur le visage de Black. Il est cruel.

–Tu sais bien que tu racontes que des conneries, Meadowes. Ou peut-être que tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne une famille parce que... Je sais pas moi... T'en as pas ?

Black évite de justesse un vase. J'aurais préféré qu'il se le prenne en pleine face.

–Regarde-toi... Il suffit juste de te mettre un peu en colère, et tu reprends tes réflexes de moldue... Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise pas que vous êtes des animaux quand tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me lancer un vase à la gueule ?

–La ferme, Black !

–Mais peut-être que c'est juste toi, l'animal... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ton père t'a abandonné ?

–Comme si tu pouvais parler ! Combien de fois t'as supplié Sirius de pas te laisser derrière ? Il a fini par t'abandonner, lui aussi ! Quel genre de personne voudrait d'une petite merde comme toi, en même temps ?

Ok. Ça part en vrille, les gars. Ça part vraiment en vrille.

–Un jour, je te tordrai le cou, Meadowes. Ou mieux, je te livrerai aux mangemorts, et t'auras beau dire ce que tu voudras sur toi et moi, personne te croira. Personne croit les sangs-de-bourbes.

–Tu crèveras bien avant moi, et y aura personne pour te pleurer, parce que personne pleure ce qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Tu crèveras seul, et ce sera bien fait pour ta gueule.

Dorcas se dirige vers la sortie, et très franchement, je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, parce qu'on est plus dans une petite joute verbale façon catch, où les mots donnent l'impression de faire mal mais en fait non. Non, là ils étaient partis pour un vrai match à mort.

Mais Black, bien sûr, ne laisse pas le dernier mot à Dorcas. Les serpentards laissent jamais le dernier mot à qui que ce soit.

–Tu sais bien que je crèverai pas seul. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'échapper...

Je savais que leur relation était tordue, mais je pensais pas qu'elle était _aussi_ tordue.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de chapitre ? Intéressant ? Pas intéressant ? Drôle ? Triste ? Bizarre ?_

 _Au passage, si quelqu'un sait comment on accorde sang-de-bourbe et sang-pur au pluriel, je prends, parce que je galère là..._

 _A plus !_


	7. Flowers on the Wall

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Par contre je l'ai pas corrigé, donc il est fort probable d'y trouver de grosses coquilles, je m'excuse d'avance..._

 ** _Vlad :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup les reviews qui disent précisément ce qui a été aimé ou pas, au moins je sais ce qui marche ou pas... Les profs commères vont revenir, parce que c'est marrant à écrire, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Et ça fait plaisir de savoir que le passé commun de Sirius et Deadwood t'as plu, parce que j'étais pas sûre de moi vu que c'est plutôt sombre. Enfin, encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 ** _Hariette :_** _Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Mary est en effet celle sur qui repose la plupart de l'humour de cette fiction, donc tant mieux si elle te fait rire, et Deadwood est un personnage très particulier comme tu l'as sûrement compris, mais ça va un peu plus loin que juste le fait d'être manipulatrice ;) Encore merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 **6e précepte : Écoute ton père quand il te dit d'écouter ta mère**

 _Ou l'esquive probante d'une potentielle dispute familiale dont tu ne sortiras pas vainqueur_

Il est une heure du matin, et je me balade avec un type qui pue le clébard et un bébé dans la forêt interdite. Vous l'aviez pas vu venir ça, hein ? Bah moi non plus. Moi, quand Remumus a sorti son idée de trifouiller dans la mémoire de Rosier pour pas avoir de problèmes, je pensais pas qu'il voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'on le fasse cette nuit. Je veux dire, on est déjà dans la merde, alors bon, on aurait pu le garder une petite semaine de plus, le gosse. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Prewett comment ça marchait la légilimancie, et il m'a un peu expliqué, mais c'est pas en une soirée que je vais devenir une légilimens aguerrie. Ils sont stupides un peu, quand même. A part Remumus. Lui, il est pas stupide, il croit juste en moi.

Le bon point dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai découvert que Potter avait un truc vraiment pratique. La cape d'invisibilité. Ils m'ont dit de pas le dire aux filles, du coup je compte les faire chanter un peu. Bah faut bien que je tire profit de tout ça, moi.

Je leur ai proposé de juste lui lancer un Oubliettes, mais ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient juste modifier un souvenir, pas en faire un légume. Enfin moi, ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tout le monde se porte mieux depuis qu'il est plus là, Rosier, alors on pourrait tout aussi bien le buter, ça dérangerait pas grand monde. Pas que j'en sois capable, mais bon...

–Tu vas me manquer, fiston.

–Sans déconner, Black ?

–Quoi ?

Il a l'air vraiment étonné que je trouve ça con. Il s'est vraiment attaché à Rosier, vous savez. Sirius Black s'est vraiment attaché à Evan Rosier. Si on m'avait dit ça avant, j'y aurais pas cru. Et pourtant on est là, un père dit au revoir à son fils alors que la lumière de la lune perce les arbres et vient les éclairer. Putain, si on m'avait dit que même le monde allait se mettre à les auréoler de niaiserie, j'aurais dit à Deadwood de se détendre avant qu'elle éclate un flacon dans la gueule de Rosier, histoire de pas avoir à assister à ça.

–Arrête tes conneries, pose-le, et donne lui la potion.

Lily a fait une potion de vieillissement. Vu comme elle est douée, il devrait revenir à son âge à la minute près. Bon, bien sûr, avant d'abdiquer, elle a essayé de l'enlever huit fois en l'espace d'une journée pour l'emmener à Dumby, mais Black sait flairer les vagues de culpabilité de Lily, alors il a pas eu de mal à récupérer le gosse.

–Tu peux me laisser deux minutes, non ?

–On se les pèle au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer, et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on sera de retour dans le dortoir.

–Tu me saoule Phillips.

–Sans blague. On est deux.

Mais bon, je lui laisse quand même ses deux minutes, parce qu'il faut bien l'admettre, il a l'air vraiment triste. C'est parti pour les gouzis gouzis, les conseils pour l'avenir que le gamin ne comprend absolument pas, et puis il lui fait même un bisou sur le nez. Putain, on aura tout vu.

Oh, il sort la fiole. C'est pas trop tôt. Le gamin sort un ' _Au revoir Papa_ ' approximatif, et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est une larme qui est en train de rouler sur la joue de Black.

–Je ne t'oublierai jamais, fiston.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que l'univers décide de me punir comme ça ?

Finalement, le gamin avale le contenu de la fiole, et Black s'écarte. Et il a raison parce que dans la seconde, tous les membres de Rosier sont en train de s'étirer de façon ultra dégueu, et y a des craquements vraiment louches et un peu de lumière aussi, mais après une bonne minute, c'est bien un mec bientôt majeur et complètement à poil qui est allongé devant nous, complètement endormi.

–Eh bah... Si on m'avait dit avant que c'était ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements, j'aurais fait en sorte de le voir à poil plus tôt, que je sors.

–C'est de notre fils que tu parles, Mary. T'as pas honte ?

Ouais, c'est devenu une blague avec les autres. Le papa et la maman, tout ça.

–Oh, moi, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les culs. C'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé. Il en a hérité d'ailleurs.

–Si j'avais su qu'en t'épousant, je donnais à mon fils la pire mère qui soit, jamais je l'aurais fait.

–Mais j'ai des gros seins...

–Soit. Un mal pour un bien, je suppose...

–En ce qui concerne le divorce...

–Non seulement tu as des pensées incestueuses envers ton propre fils, mais en plus tu me trompes avec un de mes meilleurs amis...

–Écoute Sirius... Remus m'a dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Je suis une femme simple, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Il ricane. Bordel Black, je joue le jeu, tu pourrais au moins me suivre quand je fantasme un peu.

–Dans tes rêves, Phillips.

–Bon, faut savoir, tu veux que je sorte avec lui, ou pas ?

–Hé ! Je te ferais dire que je t'aide alors que tu m'as jamais demandé la permission de sortir avec lui !

–Pourquoi je te demanderais la permission ?

–Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu crois que James arrête pas de vous demander la permission de sortir avec Evans ? Ça marche comme ça.

–Ouais, mais en attendant, tu m'as jamais demandé la permission de coucher avec Dorcas.

Héhéhé. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Vous verriez la tête qu'il fait, c'est tordant.

–Elle te l'as... non... C'est encore ton truc d'omnisciente ?

–Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tu l'aimes ?

Il explose de rire. Bon, bah ça c'est fait.

–C'était juste une fois, on était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler sobre, et je suis pratiquement sûr de m'être endormi en plein milieu. Je me suis réveillé à poil dans la salle commune, et elle avait dessiné des bites au marqueur partout sur mon corps. Mais bon... C'était marrant, je lui laisse ça. Chiant à enlever, mais marrant. Et puis comment tu sais ça ? Pour que ton truc marche, faut qu'elle le dise, non ? Genre oralement, non ?

–Ils en parlaient avec son copain.

Ah, l'ironie...

–Meadowes a un copain ?! C'est qui ?!

Ton frère.

–Un poufsouffle en sixième année.

–Elle aussi elle a un truc pour les poufsouffles ?

Non, elle préfère les racistes.

–Ouaip... Ça doit être la loyauté et tout ça...

Regulus Black n'a qu'un seul groupe auprès duquel il doit être loyal, mais il l'a trahi en baisant une née-moldue. Si c'est pas le summum de la loyauté, ça.

–Ouais, et puis ils sont tous gentils.

La gentillesse est la première chose qu'on devine quand on voit ton frère. Ça saute aux yeux, vraiment.

Faudrait peut-être lui dire, un jour, à Black n°1 ? Ou peut-être pas. Oh, et puis c'est pas mes affaires. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui fait des choix sentimentaux douteux. Parce que pour qu'ils couchent ensemble aussi souvent, y a forcément des sentiments, moi je vous le dis. Ça rend la chose encore plus tordue. Non parce que moi je le vois l'attrait du sexe avec l'ennemi. La tension sexuelle, tout ça. Mais tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi, c'est une toute autre chose. C'est du masochisme, si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout qu'on parle pas d'un ennemi tout mignon tout doux, genre... je sais pas moi... Greengrass. Bon, déjà, à moins d'être un mec, ce serait jamais réciproque, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que même s'il est dans le camp des méchants, ce type est adorable. Bah non, Dorcas, il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce qui est sans doute la pire ordure des serpentards. Je veux dire... Rosier c'est peut-être le chef en apparence, mais tout le monde écoute Black, au bout du compte. Même les septième année. Et puis Black, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est le favori de Voldy, et le pote de tous ceux qui sont déjà marqués. Il descend de la famille la plus raciste d'Angleterre, et ça, en soi, c'est déjà quelque chose. Même les Malfoy atteignent pas le niveau des Black. Dorcas s'est choisi le Diable, c'est tout.

–Bon... C'est le moment où tu changes ses souvenirs, que me fait Black.

–Tu peux garder ses paupières ouvertes s'il te plaît ?

–Pourquoi ?

–Il me faut un contact visuel.

–Il est un inconscient, c'est pas un vrai contact visuel... C'est pas logique.

–Ouais, c'est ce qu'on appelle la magie, ducon.

Black lève les yeux au ciel, se penche, fout un doigt dans l'œil de Rosier sans faire exprès, et finalement, arrive à garder ses paupières ouvertes. C'est qu'il faut pas trop lui en demander, à ce type.

Bon, alors... Le regarder dans les yeux. Bon, ça c'est pas compliqué. Ensuite, imaginer le mur qui empêche les gens d'entrer dans son esprit. D'après Prewett, tout le monde a un mur. Selon les gens, ça peut être soit un mur en béton armé façon bunker si la personne est douée en occlumancie, soit une petite palissade de maison de banlieue ridicule. Prewett dit qu'en imaginant le mur, on finit par le voir vraiment. Et faut croire qu'il a raison. Le mur qui protège l'esprit de Rosier, c'est un mur en pierre assez simple. On utilise la baguette pour renforcer le lien entre les deux esprits, mais aussi parce que c'est plus facile de casser un mur qui n'existe pas si on a une baguette dans la main. Une question de reflex je suppose. J'arrive à rentrer assez facilement dans son esprit. Faut dire aussi que ça doit pas être un occlumens. Tant mieux pour moi. C'est assez basique, comme esprit. Une sorte d'immense salle blanche, sans murs et sans plafond, avec des images flottantes aux contours flous : ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses rêves. Moi, j'ai pas de mur. Et paraît que mon esprit ressemble à un salon cosy sans plafond dont les murs auraient pas de fin, et sur lesquels il y a des milliers de tableaux : mes souvenirs, mes pensées, mes rêves. C'est quand même beaucoup plus personnel que l'esprit de Rosier.

J'entends vaguement la voix de Black comme un échos qui me demande si j'y arrive, et même si dans ma tête je lui réponds, je suis pas sûre de le faire en vrai. A gauche, Rosier en train d'épouser Deadwood : un rêve. A droite, un chien mignon : une pensée. J'ai un peu peur de me perdre, parce que c'est vraiment immense. Mais finalement, j'ai pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver le souvenir de Deadwood en train de lui éclater sa fiole sur la gueule. A partir de là, il faut que je rentre dans le souvenir.

C'est le moment où on va enfin se marrer.

 **. . .**

–Albus ! Albus !

Dumby est dans son bureau. A deux heures du matin. Quand je vous dis qu'il est tout le temps là... Ce type dort jamais, c'est incroyable.

–Minerva ? Un problème ?

–Hagrid a retrouvé Evan Rosier dans la forêt interdite...

 **. . .**

Trois heures du matin, Rosier est dans le bureau de Dumby, entouré de Dumby bien sûr, Minnie, Slughorn, une demie-douzaine d'aurors et ses parents. Il a l'air passablement agacé, mais on peut pas trop lui en vouloir, il vient de se réveiller à poil en plein milieu de la forêt interdite, et la première personne qu'il voit, c'est Hagrid, qu'a pas manqué de lui dire que ça faisait presque deux semaines que tout le monde le cherchait.

–Vous êtes sûr de vous souvenir de rien du tout ? Lui demande un auror.

–Evan, chéri... Tu dois bien avoir un souvenir, n'importe quoi ? Lui dit sa mère.

–Mais je vous dit que je me rappelle de rien ! Je me suis engueulé avec Aries, j'ai voulu partir mais Black était là et m'a dit que des deuxième année étaient en train de voler avec l'équipement des serpentards, alors j'y suis allé, je leur ai enlevé des points, et puis j'ai vu un couple entrer dans la forêt interdite, alors je suis aller les chercher, et à un moment, je me suis fait assommer. Et après, plus rien avant tout à l'heure. Combien de fois je dois vous le répéter ?

–Evan, viens à Sainte-Mangouste, je me fais du souci pour toi...

–Écoute ta mère, Evan, lui dit son père.

–Mais je vais très bien... qu'il dit sur un ton exaspéré.

En même temps je le comprends. Ils sont chiants ses parents.

–Mais enfin, Evan, tu t'es réveillé nu dans la forêt interdite après deux semaines de disparition ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète !

C'est vrai que bon, vu comme ça, quand un mec disparaît et qu'on le retrouve à poil, en général, c'est qu'il a perdu un peu de son intégrité physique. Qu'il s'est fait violer quoi.

–Mrs Rosier, si je puis me permettre, lui réponds Dumby, Mrs Pomfresh a été très claire sur ce point, il n'a reçu aucune blessure physique. Tout indique qu'il va très bien, mis à part peut-être pour le coup de froid... Complètement nu, en pleine nuit, fin octobre... Il fait froid.

Elle chasse l'argument de Dumby d'un geste de la main, et puis se retourne à nouveau vers son fils.

–Evan... S'il te plaît...

–JE VAIS BIEN ! Gueule Rosier en se retournant de manière majestueuse avec le plaid à fleurs que lui a prêté Minnie pour cacher sa nudité. Ce qui est assez paradoxal, c'est que je l'ai jamais vu aussi fier, je crois. A poil, une mère-poule sur le dos, et une couverture à fleurs rose sur les épaules. Faut dire aussi que peu de personnes à part Rosier peuvent prétendre garder leur prestance dans une situation comme celle-ci.

–Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je retourne dans mon dortoir.

 **. . .**

Bien sûr, quand t'es entouré d'aurors, de professeurs, et de tes parents, c'est pas parce que tu dis que tu retournes dans ton dortoir avec un ton impérial qu'ils vont te laisser faire. Il a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, à être agacé par sa mère, et à devoir écouter son père lui dire d'écouter sa mère. J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'après que moi et Black sommes revenus dans le dortoir, Remumus et Peter sont allés voir Deadwood dans sa salle de classe abandonnée/bureau. Ils lui ont dit que j'avais trifouillé dans les souvenirs de Rosier pour les modifier, et donc qu'elle serait pas mise en cause, qu'il faudrait juste qu'elle dise qu'elle s'était engueulée avec Rosier, et qu'elle prévienne Black n°2 du fait qu'il fallait qu'il dise qu'il avait vu des secondes années voler avec l'équipement des serpentards et qu'il avait donc prévenu Rosier. Juste histoire de confirmer mon trifouillage, quoi.

Bizarrement, Deadwood a rien dit sur le fait qu'elle pouvait tous nous mettre dans la merde en ne confirmant pas cette version. Sûrement qu'elle a compris que c'était bien pratique pour elle aussi. Quant à Black, je suppose que ça ne devait pas être un problème de le forcer à approuver cette version, puisqu'elle pouvait le faire chanter avec sa relation avec Dorcas. Ils ont tous les deux été interrogés très tôt ce matin, et vu qu'on a pas de problèmes, je suppose que tout s'est passé comme prévu.

Voilà donc pourquoi ce matin, j'ai sous les yeux la couverture de la Gazette des Sorciers qui titre : _**Evan Rosier retrouvé cette nuit : Que s'est-il passé dans la Forêt Interdite ?**_

Y a pas à dire, j'ai fait du bon boulot.

 **. . .**

–Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a modifié mes souvenirs.

Oui, bon... J'ai fait du bon boulot, mais fallait quand même que je me marre un peu.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? que demande Black n°2, histoire d'attirer l'attention sur lui plutôt que sur Deadwood qui a commencé à s'étouffer juste après que Rosier a parlé.

–Je sais pas, qu'il dit d'un ton sarcastique, peut-être parce que dans mon souvenir de mon engueulade avec Aries, Mulciber était en train de faire le tour de la salle commune sur une licorne.

Et encore, il parle pas du fait qu'il avait un panier en osier à la main, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête, une robe blanche en dentelle, et qu'il jetait des chatons comme on jette des pétales de fleurs.

–Oh, que répond juste Black.

 **. . .**

–Ryry ! Gueule Deadwood du bout du couloir.

Bon... Je sais déjà de quoi elle va me parler.

–Je comprends l'attrait des licornes, mais t'étais obligée d'en rajouter une dans son souvenir ?

Je hausse les épaules. Moi, quand on m'oblige à faire un truc que je veux pas faire, bah je le fais à ma manière, c'est tout.

–On a tous besoin d'une licorne dans sa vie, Riri.

–Ouais, enfin dans ton cas, ce serait plus un loup-garou, qu'elle me répond.

Ce qui n'a aucun sens. Cette fille dit des trucs obscures, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est possédée et qu'elle sort des mots au hasard. Enfin, très souvent, quand elle sort un truc incompréhensible, ce truc incompréhensible finit par prendre sens quelques semaines ou quelques mois plus tard, mais là, clairement, je vois pas pourquoi elle me parle de loup-garou.

–Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais de toute façon, Rosier trouvera jamais les coupables, et d'ailleurs, personne d'autre le fera.

–Dumby est intelligent.

–Oh... Dumby sait déjà que c'était toi, et puis qu'après c'était nous. S'il nous a pas balancé, c'est qu'il a pas l'intention de le faire.

–Donc on aura pas de problèmes ?

–Non. Contente-toi d'agir de façon naturelle.

–Je sais pas faire ça.

–Alors contente-toi d'agir de façon artificiellement naturelle.

–Ça je peux faire, qu'elle me dit en se cassant.

 **. . .**

Vous vous rappelez du club de sieste qu'a créé Deadwood en début d'année ? L'ensemble des serpentards en font désormais partie. Donc presque quatre-vingt personnes en l'espace d'à peine deux mois. Et encore, je vous parle pas des gens des autres maisons qui ont intégré son club. Ils doivent être une petite trentaine. Une centaine de personnes, sur une école d'environ trois cent élèves, c'est beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. C'est l'effet Deadwood.

La semaine dernière, Deadwood a profité de l'absence de Rosier pour faire une sieste générale dans la bibliothèque. Cent personnes en train de dormir, et Pince qui n'y voit que du feu. Quand on y pense, ça doit être une sorte de record. Des fois, Dumby fait des siestes avec les petits groupes qui en font. Il dit qu'il est content que les élèves s'investissent autant dans la vie scolaire de Poudlard au point de créer des clubs. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il sait à quel point ce club est le summum du foutage de gueule, mais bon, ça fait partie du personnage.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'il y a une trentaine de personnes dans la salle commune des serpentards, et qu'ils dorment tous. Bien sûr, ils savent pas que Rosier devrait revenir d'ici cinq minutes du bureau de Dumby et qu'il manquera pas de hurler, mais bon...

Parkinson rentre dans la salle commune, et se dirige vers Deadwood, en train de dormir sur le canapé central. Black n°2 dort dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Même Zabini est en train de dormir.

–Woodie ? Qu'il fait en chuchotant.

–Hmm ? Qu'elle lui répond sans ouvrir les yeux.

–Lyra m'a dit que c'était terminé.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

–Qu'est-ce qu'est terminé ?

Quelle conne.

–Elle et moi.

 **. . .**

–Donc tu le quittes ?

Fawley lève les yeux vers elle. Jusque là, elle était en train de gratter le prochain devoir de métamorphose à rendre à Minnie, ce qui me fait penser qu'il va peut-être falloir que je m'y mette, si je veux pas faire ça la nuit d'avant la date butoir.

–Bien sûr qu'il te l'a dit... que Fawley lui répond d'un ton amer.

–C'est quoi le problème ?

Fawley regarde Deadwood comme si elle était complètement stupide. Ce qui, en un sens, n'est pas totalement faux.

–Oh, je sais pas... Peut-être qu'il faut que j'épouse un autre type et que l'adultère est mal vu chez les sang-purs ? Tous les serpentards, c'est peut-être mes alliés pour le moment, mais j'ai pas envie qu'une fois dehors, ils se servent de ça contre moi.

–Mais Greengrass est gay.

–Et alors ? C'est pas le premier mariage arrangé pour le profit monétaire.

Deadwood fronce les sourcils. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle comprend que la personne en face d'elle ne comprend pas son raisonnement.

–Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que les Greengrass voulaient le marier à une sang-pur, d'accord, mais y a pas que ça. Si y avait que ça, ils auraient rencontré mes parents, ils auraient rencontré les parents d'Alice, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ils auraient fait le tour du catalogue.

–Je comprends pas...

–Bah t'es canon.

–Hein ?

–C'est pas compliqué à comprendre... Ils voulaient une sang-pur qui soit canon parce qu'ils croyaient que ça suffirait pour que Greengrass 'retourne sur le droit chemin'. Ils se disaient sûrement que si on lui agitait un canon sous les yeux, il finirait par dire _'Hahaha, mais pourquoi diable ai-je été attiré par les hommes quand une telle beauté était là, juste sous mes yeux ?'_ Enfin tu vois le genre.

–Ok, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Corvus ?

–Bah... la technique la plus simple pour qu'ils finissent par croire que leur plan a marché, c'est que Greengrass t'engrosse. Mais tu sais très bien qu'il va pas le faire. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre quand dans votre longue et chiante vie de couple, la chose la plus palpitante que vous ferez ensemble, c'est renverser de la bouffe exprès par terre pour que les elfes viennent essuyer.

Fawley a l'air de voir où Deadwood veut en venir.

–Mais les années vont passer, et vous aurez pas de gosses, et les Greengrass vont devenir de plus en plus intrusifs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que les seules fois où il te touche, c'est quand il t'aide à t'épiler. Parce que oui, je suis certaine que ça deviendra un bon pote, mais à la minute où ils se rendront compte de la mascarade, Greengrass va s'en prendre plein la gueule, et ce sera pas joli à voir. Alors quitte Parki si tu veux, mais garde-le quand même près de toi, parce que toi et Greengrass vous serez bien contents quand vous aurez un gosse ou deux à leur agiter sous le nez. En soi, la situation est pas si mauvaise. Tu gardes Parkinson, Greengrass se trouve un amant, vous vivez tous les deux vos vies sexuelles et sentimentales de vos côtés, et puis le reste du temps, vous vivez comme deux collocs qui seraient bons potes. Bien sûr, tes rejetons seront juste des bâtards, mais je pense que Greengrass en aura plutôt rien à foutre si ça peut lui permettre de plus avoir sa famille sur le dos qui lui répète qu'il est malade.

C'est pas stupide, quand on y pense.

–Ça n'empêche pas que s'ils comprennent que je trompe Greengrass, ou que Greengrass me trompe, surtout avec un mec, on sera dans la merde.

–Si t'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre que Parki, je t'aurais dit de le quitter et de faire les choses à ta manière. Mais d'ici quelques années, Parki sera Monsieur le Mangemort Parkinson, et les Greengrass auront pas les couilles de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit s'ils apprennent que les gosses sont de Parki. C'est bon Lyra, ils sont piégés. Et Parki il t'aime vraiment bien, et du coup il est triste, et comment tu veux que je dorme quand un type dégage autant d'ondes négatives juste à côté de moi ?

 **. . .**

Vous avez pas idée de toutes les magouilles des serpentards en ce qui concerne leurs futurs mariages. Je veux dire... L'amour c'est compliqué. Quand on voit le nombre de personnes à Poudlard qui cherchent à se faire dépuceler, moi la première, c'est assez facile de comprendre que l'amour et tout ce qui y touche est une galère pour l'ensemble des élèves. Mais pour les serpentards, c'est un autre tour de manche, comme dirait mémé Marguerite. Parce que eux, s'ils tombent amoureux, ils ont pas juste à prendre sur eux et à confesser leur amour, non. C'est pire, il faut qu'ils prennent sur eux, qu'il garde ça pour eux, et puis qu'ils épousent quelqu'un d'autre pour faire plaisir à papa et maman. En théorie, du moins. Parce qu'en pratique, vous seriez surpris de savoir combien d'anciens serpentards désormais sang-purs de haut rang sont en fait des bâtards et ne portent pas le nom qu'ils devraient porter. Prenez Narcissa Black. Quand elle est née, tout le monde a dit ' _Hahaha, c'est marrant quand même, qu'une petite blonde soit née d'une famille qui ne met au monde que des bruns depuis DES SIECLES_.' Les gens en dehors du cercle restreint des sang-purs de serpentards sont persuadés qu'ils respectent les règles qu'on leur inculque dès la naissance, mais que nenni. Et si j'avais pas un peu creusé, j'aurais même pu dire que pour éliminer un gêne de la bruneur aussi fort, il fallait un gêne de la blondeur aussi voire plus fort. Qui d'autre qu'un Malfoy pour ça, pas vrai ? Qui d'autre donc qu'Abraxas Malfoy, père de Lucius Malfoy, lui-même époux de Narcissa Black ? Très incestueux, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que ça peut pas être lui, parce qu'Abraxas Malfoy aurait tout fait pour que Lucius n'épouse pas Narcissa, parce que l'inceste entre cousins pourquoi pas, mais pas entre frères et sœurs quand même, faut pas pousser mémé.

Même si les choses ont changé, il y a quelques décennies, une pratique était très répandue chez les serpentards. Une pratique qui a duré des siècles. C'est pourquoi, pendant des siècles, il était possible de voir des serpentardes enceintes se balader dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pourquoi ? Parce que certaines familles mises devant le fait accompli acceptaient d'annuler un mariage arrangé pour que l'engrossée épouse celui qui l'avait engrossé, qui était bien souvent l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Le plus souvent, d'ailleurs, les familles ne se montraient pas aussi clémentes. On disait donc que les gamins étaient du type qu'elles devaient épouser en premier lieu, et le type en question passait ainsi sa vie à élever un gamin qui n'était pas le sien. Des bâtards, chez les sang-purs, il y en a eu des centaines, et certaines familles, aujourd'hui, portent sans aucun doute un nom qu'elles ne devraient pas porter, parce qu'elles n'ont plus rien du sang des gens qui portaient ce nom à l'origine. Devant ce fléau, les familles ont pris les devants, et ont créé un sortilège censé empêcher toute grossesse avant la fin de Poudlard. Ça marchait bien au début, et puis ça à mal tourné. Une grande partie des gamins que les filles ayant reçu ce sortilège avaient mis au monde après la levée du sort se sont révélés stériles, et les sang-purs, bien sûr, ont paniqué : s'ils ne pouvaient plus se reproduire, ils étaient condamnés à disparaître. Une dizaine de familles de sang-purs ont en effet disparu, mais ils n'ont jamais pensé que le sortilège n'était pas la seule chose à mettre en cause, que leur système archaïque les menait lui aussi à leur perte. Après tout, si les nés-moldus existent, il paraît logique que c'est pour la prospérité des sorciers. Mais autant ne pas trop leur en demander.

Enfin, toujours est-il que le quatre octobre mille neuf cent trente-cinq, Isobel Ross de son nom de jeune fille, marque de son affiliation à une famille de sang-purs aujourd'hui disparue, a mis au monde une gamine, d'une union avec un moldu, après avoir fui sa famille et ses attentes. Cette femme avait reçu le sortilège dont je vous ai parlé. Et voilà donc la raison pour laquelle sa fille, Minerva McGonagall, n'a jamais eu d'enfants.

Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser... La prochaine fois, je vous raconterai pourquoi les cheveux de Chourave sont aussi secs.

* * *

 _Voilà, encore une fois désolée s'il y a beaucoup de fautes, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me relire._

 _Des avis ? :)_


	8. Lemon Tree

Encore un chapitre pas très long, et qui vient très tard en plus, désolée. Pour une fois c'est justifiée, je devais préparer mon départ en erasmus. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est plus de la mise en contexte pour les événements à venir, donc rien de bien transcendant je dois avouer, mais j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire quand même, et que vous trouverez matière à vous marrer un peu ! :)

Il y avait deux guest dans les reviews, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous reconnaître dans mes réponses ! ;)

 **Guest :** Yes, je suis super contente que ça te fasse rire, surtout à ce point, parce que c'est un peu le but principal de cette fiction, même si y a des moments plus sérieux. Bisous à toi, et j'espère que tu repasseras par là et que tu verras et apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Vlad :** Si t'as compati c'est cool, parce que c'était le but un peu. J'ai toujours eu un peu de peine pour eux je dois dire ^^ Dans ce chapitre, Rosier et Regulus sont vite fait présents, mais ils seront vraiment présents dès le prochain chapitre, le huitième donc. Je suis contente que Mary te plaise, et ton avis sur Remus m'a bien fait marrer parce que j'aime à penser que c'est l'image qu'il avait, tout lisse et calme, alors qu'en vrai il était aussi joueur que les autres. (Petite décidace dans ce chapitre sur le mary/sirius) Quant à Deadwood, c'est un personnage très ambigu, dont on connaît pas les motivations ni le positionnement, donc je suppose qu'elle peut PRESQUE faire peur ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Guest :** Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **7e précepte : Parce que quelque chose te paraît improbable ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible**

 _Ou comment éviter de hurler sa surprise dans un moment qui ne s'y prête pas_

Le gros souci avec l'équipe de quidditch des serpentards, c'est qu'elle est truffée de septième année. Alors bien sûr, pour le moment, ça marche bien pour eux, mais l'année prochaine, la quasi-totalité de l'équipe sera partie, et Serpentard risque de se prendre de sacrées branlées. Tant mieux pour les autres vous me direz. Oui, mais toujours est-il que pour le moment, ils sont chiants, et en plus ils arrêtent pas de se la péter parce que l'année dernière, ils ont gagné contre Gryffondor, en plus des poufsouffles et des serdaigles. Moi j'attends leur chute, mais je serai plus là, et ça, je dois avouer que ça me rend triste.

Quand l'équipe des serpentards est passée dans le hall tout à l'heure, j'y étais avec Lily, et Potter était là aussi parce que, selon ses propres mots ' _Là où Lily va, je vais aussi_.' Et puis y avait Remumus, parce que là où Remumus va, je vais aussi. La plupart nous ont juste ignoré, comme Black n°2, Parkinson, Fawley, Cooper et Avery, mais Rosier lui, il s'est arrêté, et il a dit à Potter ' _Je sais que vous avez modifié mes souvenirs. C'est sans doute la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez fait de votre vie, et c'est celle que vous regretterez jusqu'à votre mort._ ' Le type est toujours aussi théâtral, je vous l'accorde. Y avait Deadwood derrière, qui mimait de nous dire qu'elle était désolée avec ses lèvres en levant les épaules pour dire qu'elle pouvait rien faire. Non pas qu'elle ait essayé... Enfin, quand Lily a entendu ça elle est devenue toute rouge, et paniquée, comme si sa vie était sur le point de s'effondrer, alors je l'ai tirée par la manche pour l'emmener à la bibliothèque, parce que la bibliothèque, c'est l'endroit qu'elle aime le plus, et qu'on voudrait pas qu'une vague de culpabilité la prenne juste en face de Rosier. M'enfin Rosier, lui, il était concentré sur Potter, surtout qu'il regarde pas les sang-de-bourbes.

–De quoi tu parles Rosier ? Qu'il a répondu Potter, et je dois avouer que le type est un très bon menteur, il a sérieusement l'air de rien comprendre à ce que vient de lui dire l'autre.

–Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Potter.

–J'aimerais beaucoup y jouer si je savais en quoi il consistait. Au lieu de ça, tu te ramènes après deux semaines de disparition, et tu m'accuses d'on ne sait trop quoi...

–D'avoir modifié mes souvenirs.

–Depuis quand je suis un legilimens ? T'as entendu ça Remus, j'ai la faculté de changer les souvenirs des gens !

–Tu le surestimes, que dit Remumus à Rosier, s'il avait modifié tes souvenirs, tout Poudlard serait au courant. Et puis il est pas assez intelligent.

–Eh ouais, je suis pas assez intelli... Hé ! C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton meilleur ami ?

–Je me doute qu'il est pas assez intelligent, mais je suis certain qu'il est derrière cette idée. Je sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait pendant mon absence, mais quand je l'aurais découvert, vous allez le regretter.

Potter revêt un petit sourire en coin, celui qui dit ' _Mais oui, bien sûr..._ ', mais c'est Remumus qui a le dernier mot.

–Tu devrais poser les questions à ta propre maison. Tu crois pas qu'ils auraient directement pensé que c'était nous ? Tu crois pas qu'ils seraient venus te chercher ? Enfin... S'ils l'avaient pas fait, ça aurait été la preuve de ta forte impopularité chez les serpents pas vrai... ? Alors ça peut pas être nous...

Je suis quasiment sûre que Remumus a implicitement avoué que c'était nous.

 **. . .**

Je parle pas souvent de Marlene. Pourtant, elle est intéressante. Elle a une vie vraiment remplie. Elle vient d'une fratrie de sept enfants, et sa mère est morte en mettant au monde le dernier. Son père est pas souvent là, vu qu'il travaille dans les relations internationales, mais elle est pas malheureuse pour autant. Elle a un grand frère, Richard. Enfin tout le monde connaît le nom de Richard McKinnon vu que c'est le gardien des Pies de Montrose. Elle a aussi deux petits frères de quatorze ans, des jumeaux, Hector et Victor, qui sont à Beauxbâtons, parce que là-bas ils dispensent une meilleure formation de quidditch que Poudlard. Sa petite sœur Ariette a dix ans, et elle est vraiment très bavarde, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur. Son autre petite sœur, Charlotte, a sept ans, et elle veut devenir joueuse de quidditch, comme ses frères, et je sais pas pour ses capacités en vol, mais pour ce qui est du répondant, elle a déjà tout d'une joueuse professionnelle. Le petit dernier s'appelle Arthur, il a trois ans, et il bave beaucoup. Pendant les vacances, c'est Marlene qui s'occupe de tout le monde, ce qui explique pourquoi elle était la seule à savoir s'occuper d'un gamin quand on avait Rosier dans les pattes. Elle a une patience à couper le souffle, et c'est sans conteste la personne la plus sincèrement gentille que j'ai rencontrée. Sans être la meilleure, elle est loin d'être stupide, elle sait être drôle quand elle veut, elle est belle, et elle est douée en quidditch. C'est pour ça que bon, quand j'ai vu Cooper, notre Cooper, donner un mot à Marlene pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai pas été plus étonnée que ça. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, Marlene a beaucoup de succès.

Là où j'ai été plus étonnée, c'est quand j'ai compris que le petit mot que Cooper lui avait passé était bien la demande d'un tête-à-tête, enfin vous voyez le genre, mais pas de la part de notre Cooper, mais de la part de Cooper des serpentards. Cooper des gryffondors était juste un messager. Marlene a eu l'air aussi surprise que moi, mais vu qu'elle a acquiescé à l'encontre de Cooper, j'en déduis qu'elle a accepté le rendez-vous. Non pas que j'y vois un problème. Cooper a pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre, j'espère juste pas qu'il la tournera pas en serpentarde, non parce qu'on sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables ceux-là.

Ah oui, au fait... Serpentard a gagné contre Serdaigle, j'ai eu le droit à une semaine de retenue pour avoir hurlé mon mécontentement au micro.

 **. . .**

–C'est Lupin. C'est Lupin depuis le début.

–De quoi tu parles ? Que dit Black n°2 à Rosier.

–C'est lui le cerveau ! Ça me paraît tellement évident maintenant ! C'est Potter et Black qui prennent tout le crédit, mais c'est Lupin qui est derrière toutes les attaques contre les serpentards, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est lui qui est derrière ma disparition.

Tous les serpentards se regardent l'air surpris, mais c'est Parkinson qui dit ce que tout le monde pense.

–Mais... On le savait déjà ça, non ? Enfin... que c'est lui qui orchestrait les attaques.

Black n°2 acquiesce. A la place de Rosier, je me sentirais mal de pas avoir compris quelque chose que Parkinson a compris depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il est stupide.

–Comment ça on le savait déjà ? Que fait Rosier.

–C'est Lupin le plus intelligent des quatre. C'est juste logique, qu'il répond, Black.

Tout le monde acquiesce autour, même Deadwood, qui pourtant à l'air de se faire chier de manière monumentale.

–Et pourquoi vous me l'avez jamais dit ? Qu'il gueule, l'autre.

–Parce que dès qu'on les mentionne, tu te mets à brailler que tu vas buter Potter, mais que d'abord, tu vas l'écorcher vif et te faire un manteau avec sa peau, et puis qu'ensuite tu l'étriperas et t'étrangleras les trois autres avec ses boyaux, lui répond Deadwood, l'air irritée.

C'est que Deadwood, elle aime pas expliquer ce qui est évident.

Rosier reste silencieux quelques secondes, et puis il reporte son regard sur Deadwood.

–T'as des infos sur lui ? Sur Lupin ?

Un conflit intérieur a l'air de se dérouler dans la tête de Deadwood avant qu'elle réponde.

–C'est un sang-mêlé, Philllips lui tourne autour mais il fait semblant de pas comprendre, il est intelligent, très intelligent même, et s'il a l'air incorruptible et sage comme ça, c'est juste parce qu'il sait quelles situations peuvent potentiellement entacher son image d'élève modèle. C'est aussi un bon sorcier. Voilà.

–C'est tout ?

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ?

–Et les cicatrices ? Et les absences répétées ?

Encore une fois, Deadwood reste silencieuse, ce qui laisse entendre qu'elle sait beaucoup plus de choses sur Lupin que je n'en sais moi-même et j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

–J'en sais rien moi... Une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et des hémorroïdes ?

Rosier la regarde comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Ils savent tous qu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle ne le dit pas. Mais faire cracher le morceau a Deadwood, c'est comme essayer de faire s'accoupler Rosier et une née-moldue : impossible.

–Lupin a aussi dit quelque chose d'intéressant, que dit Rosier en reportant son attention sur les autres serpentards.

Toujours aussi théâtral, il se met à jouer avec sa baguette, mais vraiment, ça n'a rien d'anodin, au contraire, c'est menaçant.

–Il dit que vous en sauriez plus que vous le laissez entendre. Avouez que ce serait le comble, quand même, que ma maison me trahisse...

Silence. Haha, le malaise est palpable, c'est jouissif.

–Alors ? Qu'il fait, et tout le monde continue de se taire, et à ce niveau, le silence est devenu une forme d'aveu.

–Si tu veux, tu peux t'inscrire gratuitement à mon club de sieste, lâche Deadwood d'un ton innocent.

 **. . .**

–Leçon de leadership numéro une.

Rosier regarde Deadwood comme si elle était tarée. Enfin il sait qu'elle est tarée, c'est pour ça qu'il l'aime, mais il la regarde comme si elle était plus tarée que d'habitude.

–Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'il fait.

C'est qu'il est trop sûr de lui, ce type. Il vient de comprendre qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa maison l'ait trahi, mais il pense toujours qu'il est un bon leader. Non pas qu'il manque de charisme ou d'autorité. Mais bon, il devrait se rendre compte que la situation dans laquelle il est, c'est un peu sa faute.

–Soyons honnêtes deux minutes... T'es nul comme leader.

–C'est une blague ? Ça fait six ans que je suis le prince des serpentards. Jamais personne n'a eu ce titre en première année à part moi.

–Oui, enfin de toi à moi... on sait tous que ton père est fêlé, on voulait pas le mettre en rogne.

–Comme si ça avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec mon père !

–Tu te rappelles du cinquième année qui t'a jeté un Silencio en première année parce qu'il trouvait que tu parlais trop ? Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il avait disparu, et pourquoi après ça, tout le monde s'est mis à t'écouter ? Ton père est taré. Je sais bien que c'est pas un papa poule, mais dans le genre qui accorde de l'importance à l'honneur de la famille, il est très bien placé.

Rosier reste silencieux. C'est que ça doit faire mal à l'ego, de comprendre que l'autorité qu'on a, elle vient seulement de la crainte qu'ont les gens pour son père. Enfin moi j'en sais rien, mon père c'est une victime.

–Donc, je disais... Leçon de leadership numéro une. J'ai rien à t'apprendre sur ce qui est nécessaire à un leader. Le charisme, tu l'as, c'est après que ça merde. Écoute les gens. C'est utile. Si tu les écoutes, non seulement tu apprendras des choses qui peuvent se révéler intéressantes, comme le fait que Lupin est le cerveau des gryffondors, ou comme le fait que tes cookies, ceux qui disparaissent chaque année, ils disparaissent parce que Mulciber est somnambule, et qu'il a tendance à bouffer tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main dans ces moments-là.

–L'enfoiré...

–Mais t'apprendras d'autres trucs. Par exemple les désirs de tes camarades. Je parle pas de cul, mais vraiment de ce qu'ils veulent. Si tu écoutes ces désirs individuellement, et que tu arrives à les réaliser, tu obtiens le respect, et un point de pression auprès d'une personne. Si tu écoutes les désirs de toute ta maison, et que tu fais en sorte qu'ils se réalisent, tu deviens un leader légitime et respecté.

–Mais j'écoute...

–Non t'écoutes pas. T'es braqué sur l'honneur des sang-purs. Mais je te rappelle que Serpentard, c'est pas juste des sang-purs. Et même si c'était le cas, on fonctionne pas de la même manière ici que dehors. Quand toute ta maison cherche à se venger d'une autre maison, arrête de le lui interdire, et commence à faire des plans. T'es quelqu'un d'intelligent, c'est certain, tu pourrais en faire baver à Potter et à toute la bande si t'essayais vraiment, et autrement que par des menaces.

–Mais c'est puéril. Leur retourner la pareille, c'est s'abaisser à leur niveau.

–Fais-le. On est pas dehors Rosier, Poudlard c'est un forteresse, d'accord ? C'est une autre société entre quatre murs, où tout marche différemment. Il faut que comprennes ce fonctionnement, et que tu l'acceptes. Et surtout, il faut que tu prennes conscience que si tu t'abaisses à leur niveau maintenant, ça changera rien au fait qu'à la sortie, tu auras la meilleure situation, le meilleur job, la plus grande richesse. C'est comme ça, on est des sang-purs. Se venger maintenant, c'est refuser que dans quelques années, et même en ayant une meilleure situation, les anciens des autres maisons te regardent de haut parce qu'ils se rappelleront de la fois où ils ont fait en sorte que tu vomisses des papillons pendant trois jours. Empêche-les de faire ça, fais en sorte que quand ce souvenir leur viendra en tête, un autre bien plus humiliant pour eux prenne le dessus. Fais-leur baisser les yeux dans le futur en agissant maintenant.

–Mais c'est pas... C'est pas la façon dont je fonctionne...

–Mais il va falloir que ça change. Oh, et communique. Si tu communiques pas avec les gens de ta maison, alors forcément, t'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils pensent de toi, et tu restes bloqué dans la haute estime que t'as de toi-même. C'est une mauvaise idée. On fait ça, et puis on fini par disparaître pendant deux semaines, et puis on revient, et on comprend que tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé, mais personne dira rien, et on finit par être choqué quand on comprend que la plupart des gens de sa propre maison ne peut même pas nous supporter. Bien sûr, t'es pas obligé de m'écouter Rosier, mais de toi à moi, je suis quand même une bien meilleure leader que toi.

Rosier soupire en étendant ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et en croisant les jambes. Des fois, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être le prince des serpentards, et puis il se rappelle à quel point il aime diriger, à quel point ça peut être jouissif par moment, et il oublie ça, et tant pis si parfois, ça lui demande un peu trop de travail sur lui-même. Au bout du compte, ça en vaut la peine. Oui, parce que depuis que je suis rentrée dans sa tête, j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qui est bien pratique, il faut l'avouer.

–Et arrête de sous-estimer Black. C'est loin d'être un petit con, et quand on y pense, y a des années qu'il aurait pu te prendre ta place.

 **. . .**

–Salut...

Sortez le pop-corn, le rendez-vous entre Marlene et Reptile Cooper est arrivé. Enfin... Reptile Cooper, je suis pas sûre, parce qu'il a l'air vraiment flippé. Il a rien d'un serpentard, là, actuellement. Non mais c'est vrai... Prenez Rosier, qui a aucune chance avec Deadwood mais qui fait tout son possible pour sortir avec elle quitte à employer l'agression sexuelle, Black n°2 qui fait tourner toutes les têtes, et qui maltraite la fille sur qui il a jeté son dévolu (même si c'est réciproque, je vous l'accorde), ou même Parkinson, le type qu'est arrivé en face de Fawley en quatrième année et qui lui a juste dit avec un air blasé ' _A partir de maintenant, tu sors avec moi_ ', eh bah le petit Cooper, il fait pâle figure à même par réussir à regarder Marlene dans les yeux. Surtout que c'est l'incarnation de la gentillesse cette fille, s'il y a une personne sur Terre qui est pas difficile à regarder dans les yeux, c'est elle.

–Salut... C'est pas que ça me dérange d'être ici, mais c'est assez surprenant je dois dire, qu'elle dit, Marlene, en souriant.

Il se passe une main sur la nuque. Ah bah c'est qu'il est gêné. N'empêche, c'est sans doute la scène la plus romantique à laquelle j'ai assisté depuis le début de l'année. Ils sont dehors, devant le lac, la nuit est tombé, on voit les étoiles, on vient juste de terminer de manger. Pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment d'ailleurs : la digestion, ça donne des gaz.

–Ouais je comprends... J'ai un peu fait ça sur un coup de tête... qu'il répond, Cooper.

… Au fait ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! Mais c'est de l'impertinence ce qu'il est en train de faire là !

–Je veux dire... Si Rosier apprend que j'ai donné un rendez-vous à une gryffondor, je suis mort...

EXACTEMENT ! Enfin ça a pas l'air de préoccuper Marlene qui se contente de rire.

–J'ai toujours pensé que Rosier était du genre grande gueule, mais pas du genre à mettre en pratique ses menaces, qu'elle dit.

–Va dire ça à Avery. Il a fait une seule erreur pendant le match contre Serdaigle, et son nez va s'en souvenir pendant un petit moment...

–A ce point ?

–Ça a giclé sur ma chemise, elle est foutue. Elle m'a coûté une blinde, cette chemise. Enfin c'est pas comme si je pouvais dire quoi que ce soit à Rosier de toute façon...

–Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas mais... Tu devrais pas trop t'investir avec ce groupe de serpentards...

Il hausse les épaules.

–Ils sont marrants. Et puis... On est un peu étrangers à tout ça en France, mais on sait bien que des trucs louches sont en train de se passer ici, et que les types avec qui je traîne sont en première ligne. On voit les choses de loin, alors ça paraît assez irréel. On a cette grande vision du bien et du mal... Enfin tu vois... Du blanc et du noir, et finalement, je suis content d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard. Ça permet de se rappeler que tout n'est pas si simple. Ils sont attachants. Enfin à leur manière.

Il se retourne vers elle avec un sourire, comme s'il revenait à quelque chose de plus important. Enfin sa main droite tremble, alors bon, c'est difficile d'avoir l'air moins nerveux.

–Enfin, si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que... Enfin je sais que ça fait même pas cinq minutes que je t'ai adressé la parole pour la première fois, mais je voulais savoir... Euh...

Et vraiment, c'est tout Marlene. Elle est en train de lui faire un sourire encourageant. Vous savez, comme ceux que vous donnent vos profs quand ils sentent que vous êtes sur le point de craquer au beau milieu d'un oral... Bah c'est ce sourire là.

–Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal de Noël...

Et là... Bon, je dois dire que même moi je m'y attendais pas... Marlene explose de rire. Y a le visage de Venimeux Cooper qu'est en train de se décomposer à vue d'œil, et y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il a juste envie de partir en courant. Et c'est une réaction vraiment bizarre venant de Marlene.

–Mais c'est dans plus d'un mois et demi ! Qu'elle fait en continuant de rire.

Elle finit par relever la tête vers lui et par voir son air abattu, alors elle arrête de rire et elle reprend son sourire encourageant.

–Enfin, ça veut pas dire que je dis non. Ça veut juste dire que tu fais les choses vachement à l'avance, quand même...

–Alors c'est oui ? Qu'il fait, l'autre, avec un grand sourire.

–Non plus. Tu l'as dit toi-même, y a cinq minutes, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole.

Il a l'air déçu. Il va sûrement être plus que déçu dans trois... deux... un...

–J'ai une condition. Les gryffondors ont besoin d'une taupe chez les serpentards.

Perfide Cooper regarde Marlene comme si elle était folle.

–C'est un blague ?

 **. . .**

–TRENTE GALLIONS SUR MARLENE MCKINNON ET LEO COOPER ! Que gueule Dumbledore en entrant dans la salle des professeurs.

–Vous voulez dire Thomas Cooper, non ? Répond une Chourave pas sûre de comprendre.

–NON, LEO COOPER, LE SERPENTARD !

–Albus, arrêtez donc de crier s'il vous plaît, nous sommes déjà en pleine séance de paris, fait Minnie d'un air désabusé.

–Paris ? Vous avez commencé sans moi ? Je suis le directeur, ou je suis pas le directeur ? Quand est-ce que vous allez me respecter ? Je suis le Grand Manitou Suprême quand même...

–Oh ça va Albus, on sait tous que tu triches.

–La jalousie ne te va pas au teint, Horace... Je sais que toi aussi, tu aimerais être Grand Manitou Suprême... Tout le monde aimerait être Grand Manitou Suprême, mais malheureusement pour tout le monde, c'est moi le Grand Manitou Suprême.

–Arrêtez-donc de répéter Grand Manitou Suprême, Albus, dit Minnie en se massant l'arrête du nez.

–Êtes-vous irritée parce que vous n'êtes pas le Grand Manitou Suprême ?

MacGo sent bien qu'elle va avoir du mal à sortir de cette conversation avec Dumby, qui, décidément, est vraiment différent quand il est avec ses collègues. Alors du coup, elle change de sujet de conversation.

–Nous avons parié sur la longévité de la relation entre Dorcas Meadowes et Regulus Black. Horace, Sinistra et moi pensons que leur histoire se terminera à la fin de l'année scolaire, Pompom et Pomena pensent que Miss Meadowes saura remettre Mr Black dans le droit chemin et que leur histoire est faite pour durer, et Renée pensent que tout se terminera en cours d'année. Les autres ne se sont pas prononcé.

–Je rejoins Pompom et Pomena, et je mets quinze... non... vingt gallions. Ils s'attirent comme des aimants, moi je vous le dis, que fait Dumby.

Il est trop chou. Minerva semble noter la mise de Dumby sur son carnet puis continue.

–Nous avons également parier sur les chances qu'a Miss Phillips de mettre le grappin sur Mr Lupin.

QUOI ?! Et Dumby qui se gratte pensivement la barbe... Ils ont rien d'autres à foutre ces profs ?

–Elle est très persévérante vous savez... Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle finit très souvent par l'obtenir...

–Enfin Albus... Vous connaissez très bien Mr Lupin... Il est profondément réservé. Je ne dis pas que Miss Phillips n'a pas de qualités... même si, bon, elle a quand même pas mal de défauts...

Ça, c'est insultant Minnie. C'est encore plus insultant quand on sait qu'elle sait que je peux être au courant de tout ce qu'elle dit.

–...mais Mr Lupin est un cas à part, qu'elle termine.

–Avec tous les cours particuliers de potion que j'ai donné à Miss Phillips, je dois dire qu'elle a le profil type de la personne qui peut faire sortir les gens de leurs coquilles. Elle a beaucoup d'humour vous savez...

Merci Horace. Ta gentillesse est presque aussi grande que ton absence totale de fesses.

–Eh bien moi, je pense qu'elle finira par mettre le grappin sur Mr Black sans faire exprès.

Pardon ? Alors ça, ma petite Chourave, c'est tout bonnement ridicule.

–Sans faire exprès ? Que demandent Minnie, Dumby et Horace en même temps.

–Pensez-y deux minutes... Tous les amis, et par « amis », j'entends réels amis, pas juste camarades... Tous les amis de Black, je disais donc, sont des garçons. Sa seule amie du sexe opposée, c'est Miss Phillips. Je pense sincèrement que cette amitié peut se transformer en amour.

Sinistra n'a pas l'air d'accord. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Black, il est pote avec moi parce que j'ai des gros seins, c'est tout.

–Black est également ami avec Miss Meadowes, et Miss Deadwood.

Chourave balaye l'argument d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il se tient vraiment.

–Miss Meadowes est constamment exaspérée par le comportement de Mr Black, et vous avouerez que puisqu'elle fricote avec le petit frère, l'affaire est compromise. Quant à Miss Deadwood, Mr Black n'approchera jamais de près ou de loin quelqu'un dont les liens avec les sang-purs sont plus qu'évidents.

–N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Ouais j'avoue, mais c'est pas la peine de gueuler Dumby.

–MR BLACK FINIRA AVEC MISS DEADWOOD PARCE QUE LES OPPOSES S'ATTIRENT, ET QUE L'AMOUR EST SALVATEUR !

–Albus, enfin, arrêtez de crier ! Fait Minnie d'un ton autoritaire.

–Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai fait exploser un chaudron tout à l'heure, et depuis j'ai un sifflement continu dans l'oreille qui fait que je ne m'entends que très mal.

–Voulez-vous que je vous examine, Albus ?

–Merci Pompom, c'est très aimable de votre part.

Pompom se lève, s'approche de l'oreille de Dumby, alors qu'il reprend ce qu'il disait.

–Je pense que comme Miss Meadowes à le pouvoir de remettre Mr Black sur le droit chemin, l'autre Mr Black a le pouvoir de remettre Miss Deadwood sur le droit chemin. Je parie sur ces deux-là.

–C'est beaucoup trop utopiste, lui répond Slughorn.

–J'en conviens, mais si je dois perdre de l'argent, que ce soit en pariant sur des idées utopiques et des couples irréalistes. Et puis de toute façon, je suis le Grand Manitou Suprême, je gagne un max d'argent.

C'est qu'il a raison le bougre. J'aimerais bien devenir Grand Manitou Suprême.

–Et puisque je choisis de croire et de miser mon argent sur ce qui paraît impossible, je parie cinquante gallions que Mr Potter va réussir à conquérir Miss Evans.

Il y a un grand silence avant que tout le monde explose de rire.

 **. . .**

C'est une situation normale. Enfin c'est pas censé l'être mais ça a fini par l'être. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte pendant le cours de Potions et on a tous deviné que c'était Minnie, parce que depuis le début de l'année, c'est toujours Minnie. Tous les sang-mêlés se sont crispés du coup, parce que quand Minnie vient, c'est pour annoncer à quelqu'un qu'un de ses proches est mort, alors les sang-purs ou ceux qui ont le sang relativement pur sont sereins, enfin tous les serpentards quoi, et les nés-moldus, aussi, parce que finalement, les mangemorts et tous les partisans de Voldy, ils ont autre chose à foutre que de se balader chez les moldus pour aller buter les parents d'Irma Jones, la petite serdaigle en troisième année qui fout le lait avant les céréales. Alors qu'ils devraient, parce qu'il y a un sérieux problème d'éducation chez un individu qui met le lait avant les céréales. Enfin qu'est-ce que je disais... Ouais, alors, les nés-moldus n'ont pas peur pour leurs proches, mais pour eux-mêmes, mais s'ils sont dans cette classe au moment où Minnie frappe, c'est qu'ils sont pas morts. Enfin vous voyez le genre. Alors ceux qui flippent, souvent, c'est les sang-mêlés. Bah oui : un père sorcier qui bosse au ministère avec un partisan du taré, le partisan qui ne l'aime pas et qui apprend que sa femme est une moldue, et hop, une femme morte une fois de retour à la maison. Ah bah oui mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe hein. Ils rigolent pas les mangemorts.

Minnie abandonne son ton autoritaire quand elle s'adresse à Slughorn pour lui dire qu'elle est désolée d'interrompre son cours, et ce ton là, c'est le ton qui dit que quelqu'un est mort. Le ton doux qu'elle prend dans ces moments là, je pense que beaucoup le détestent. Je pense que beaucoup préféreraient qu'elle garde son ton autoritaire parce qu'au moins ça rendrait la chose plus vraie. C'est qu'elle l'utilise tellement rarement ce ton là, même si elle l'utilise plus souvent depuis la rentrée, je vous l'accorde, que c'est difficile de savoir si ce qui se passe n'est pas un rêve. Enfin je suppose, moi on est jamais venu me voir pour me dire que quelqu'un de ma famille était mort. Mais si c'était le cas, je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à réaliser.

Elle prend un temps pour elle-même avant d'appeler le nom de celui qui va chialer d'ici une minute. C'est que ça doit pas être facile, je suppose. Et puis c'est toujours elle qu'on envoie, alors qu'elle donne des cours elle aussi. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle abandonne sa classe à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt ? Pourquoi ça arrive pas quand on a cours avec elle ? Je suppose que je devrais pas penser comme ça, mais bon c'est tentant, et puis c'est devenu tellement commun...

Potter et Black s'échangent un regard, parce que forcément, les parents de Potter, ils sont du mauvais côté des sang-pur en ce moment, donc eux aussi ils sont sur la sellette. Mais c'est ce moment là que choisit MacGo pour lâcher le nom, et leurs expressions sont représentatives de celles de toute la classe, moi y compris.

–Miss Deadwood, je vous prie de prendre vos affaires et de m'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos prédictions quant à la suite !

Bisous bisous !


	9. Let it happen

Salut ! Désolée pour le délai, j'avoue, ça a été un sacré périple, mais voilà le résultat de mon dur labeur. lol J'ai récapitulé ce qui se passe avant ce chapitre à la fin de la rar, mais je conseille quand même de relire le chapitre précédent si vous avez un peu de temps...

 **Guest :** Ui ui ui, on se fait de l'argent comme on peut à Poudlard, surtout que Prof, c'est à peine plus qu'un smic alors bon... Et oui, Mary a de sérieux soucis mais bon...

 **Aracantra** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que la fiction plaît, et les personnages aussi. Et les scènes de pari sont marrantes à écrire, donc il devrait y en avoir plus à l'avenir (même si c'est pas le cas dans ce chapitre, spoiler alert!) Et figure toi que je passe énormément de temps à m'imaginer la scène de sa découverte de la lycanthropie de son Remumus chéri, donc j'espère que ça vaudra le coup une fois publié ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Merci beaucoup à ma toute nouvelle bêta Kather sans qui vous auriez eu ce chapitre encore plus tard, parce que j'ai aucune volonté. Faites comme moi, prosternez-vous devant elle. Oh, et merci pour la correction du chapitre aussi, of course.**

 **Dans les épisodes précédents :** Une nouvelle année a commencé à Poudlard pour les Maraudeurs, et quelques futurs mangemorts. A peine commencée, l'année est rythmée par des révélations stupéfiantes (les hémorroïdes de Mulciber), et des faits incroyables (Black qui se touche sous la douche). Dans le moins notable, Deadwood, personnage étrange et intriguant, au passé sombre dont on peut se demander s'il ne lui aurait pas valu un passage à l'HP, Hôpital Psychiatrique bien sûr, pas Harry Potter, ce qui n'aurait aucun sens dans ce contexte, à été convoquée par Minnie la délicate, l'alter ego flippant de Minerva la grosse sadique, ce qui ne laisse pas entendre grand chose de bon quant à l'intégrité de sa famille. Et c'est tout parce qu'en fait, il se passe pas grand chose à Poudlard malgré ce qu'on cherche à vous faire croire.

* * *

 **8e précepte : Oubliez toutes les valeurs qui vous ont été inculquées dès votre plus jeune âge**

 _Ou les hauts risques de harcèlement qui viennent avec la stupide idée d'être généreuse_

C'est très silencieux dans la salle commune des serpentards. C'est que personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est que eux, ils le connaissent pas le deuil intra-maison. Bah ouais, personne meurt chez les serpentards. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'il y a des morts de temps en temps mais bon... Pas comme ça.

–J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, dit Rosier. Vu les recherches que fait sa sœur, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un chaudron ait explosé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Même si certains acquiescent, tous restent silencieux. C'est qu'il reste cette possibilité qui leur semble à eux si invraisemblable, puisqu'ils ne l'ont jamais vécue, qu'il ne suffit pas d'être un sang-pur pour pas se faire buter par Voldy. C'est assez ironique que les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus aient conscience que tout le monde, tout le monde, indépendamment de son sang, peut y passer, parce que Voldy est un taré de première classe, mais que les sang-purs eux, soient complètement aveugles et se pensent en sécurité, alors que ce sont eux les plus proches du taré.

Black n°2 a soudainement l'air nerveux et se lève avant de quitter la salle commune sans un mot.

C'est-à-dire que lui, au moins, il se voile pas la face. Il sait très bien que la position des Deadwood a toujours été ambiguë et que le fait que ça leur soit retombé dessus est une possibilité. Sûrement que ça rend la menace plus réelle pour lui. Sûrement que tout à coup, le stoïque Regulus Black est en train de faire face à la peur.

. . .

Sacrée journée de merde, quand même.

Lily a été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur parce qu'elle est préfète-en-chef avec Deadwood, mais vu qu'elle est partie pour un laps de temps indéterminé, faut bien lui trouver un remplaçant, à Deadwood. Je crois que si Rosier avait pas été aussi raciste, il aurait eu le poste, mais au lieu de ça, Lily se retrouve avec Richardson, le préfet des serdaigles, celui-là même qui avait fait entrer Potter dans une terrible dépression le temps d'une journée après la rumeur qu'avait fait courir Deadwood sur le fait que lui et Lily étaient ensemble. J'en connais un qui va pas être content.

Mais Lily, ça lui a mis un sacré coup au moral de savoir que quelqu'un de la famille de Deadwood était peut-être mort par la main de Voldy ou de ses adeptes. Bah oui, ça lui fait penser que personne n'est intouchable, et puis, Lily, elle est intelligente, alors elle sait bien qu'au bout du compte, les mangemorts, si c'est pas déjà le cas, ils vont arrêter de suivre Voldy par respect ou par conviction, et vont le suivre par crainte. Et là, impossible de trouver un moyen de les convaincre d'arrêter leurs conneries. Et vu les airs préoccupés de Dumby et Minnie, elle sait bien qu'il est fort probable que ce décès ne soit pas accidentel.

. . .

En y pensant, mis à part la fois où j'ai fait comprendre à Dorcas que je savais qu'elle se tapait Black n°2, bah on en a jamais vraiment reparlé... Bon, je saurais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais bon... Et puis avec tous les trucs qui ont suivi, genre mon omniscience, le retour de Rosier et puis l'affaire Deadwood, bah c'est vrai que y a pas vraiment le temps d'aborder le sujet. N'empêche que bon, les plans amoureux foireux, c'est un truc dont on parle entre meilleures amies, non ?

Bon, je parle de ces deux-là parce selon l'itinéraire que Dorcas est en train de prendre, et celui que Black est en train de prendre, l'impact devrait avoir lieu dans trois... deux... un...

–Black, merde, ça te tuerait de faire attention deux minutes ?

Elle a fait tomber ses livres par terre comme dans les comédies romantiques, mais je doute que Black se baisse pour les ramasser en même temps qu'elle et que leur regard se croisent et qu'ils tombent amoureux d'un amour pur et sincère. Je pense qu'il aurait plus tendance à se faire un foot avec son manuel de potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler, et après, ils tomberaient amoureux d'un amour complètement tordu et toxique. Oups, suis-je bête. C'est déjà le cas. Enfin pas le foot avec le manuel de potion. De tout façon, je suis quasiment sûre que Black sait pas ce que c'est que le foot, alors Dorcas aurait pas de mal à l'humilier avec un passement de jambe, un petit pont et un tacle glissé, même si bon, ça sert à rien de tacler quand on a déjà le ballon mais bon... Faire couler le sang, c'est aussi ça la beauté du sport.

Enfin... Toujours est-il que Black a pas l'air de réagir. Il regarde Dorcas, puis les livres par terre.

–Rentre chez toi, qu'il dit. Rentre chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël, et reviens plus.

J'avoue, je suis un peu comme Dorcas pour le coup. Déconcertée.

Dorcas commence à ramasser ses livres, et je suis un peu déçue qu'elle se soit pas mise à lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il les ramasse mais bon... Dorcas, elle est bizarre quand elle est avec Black.

–T'as peur à cause de Deadwood ? Qu'elle demande quand même.

Black a l'air de réfléchir pendant deux secondes, alors que d'habitude, il répond du tac au tac, ce qui en soit, rajoute au fait qu'il soit vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

–Si tu te fais choper par les mangemorts, tu tiendrais pas deux minutes un doloris avant de me balancer. Je tiens à ma vie.

Dorcas reste silencieuse pendant une seconde, puis elle explose de rire. Il réagit pas. Elle finit par se calmer.

–T'as vraiment peur à cause de Deadwood... qu'elle dit comme si c'était une évidence. Tu disais quoi déjà ? 'C'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'échapper' ou un truc du genre... C'est marrant, parce que là, comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire...

Elle dit ça avec un grand sourire, alors en toute logique, Black n°2 devrait lui sortir un truc bien cinglant pour pas que son ego en prenne un coup, mais... accrochez-vous bien... Il hausse les épaules, la contourne et s'en va.

J'ai jamais vu Dorcas hausser aussi haut les sourcils.

. . .

Alors bien sûr, je vous l'accorde, je pourrais juste me contenter d'aller faire un tour du côté de Deadwood pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, mais je sais pas... C'est une atteinte à sa vie privée selon moi. Enfin moi, si un taré était capable de savoir ce que je fais et dit à tout moment, j'aimerais pas qu'il soit en train de m'observer alors que je suis en plein deuil. Je sais bien que comme ça on dirait pas que je sais faire preuve de beaucoup de compassion, mais ça m'arrive.

Non je déconne. En vrai Dumby est venu me voir pour me dire de ne même pas penser à aller voir ce qui se passe de son côté parce que c'était une atteinte à sa vie privée, et que j'aurais droit à une année entière de retenue s'il me grillait. Je prends pas le risque, désolée.

. . .

Potter est en pleine dépression. Pourquoi à votre avis ? Lily et Richardson forcés de faire les rondes ensemble ? Et bah aussi surprenant que ce soit, non. Même Black a l'air déconcerté, et Lily elle-même a du mal à comprendre que pour une fois, Potter n'agisse pas en fonction d'elle.

Ça pourrait lui faire des vacances vous me direz... Et bah croyez-le ou non, mais je suis certaine de voir une pointe de déception dans son regard.

. . .

Bon, vous me connaissez, si on m'interdit de faire un truc, je vais forcément trouver une alternative. Dumby peut bien m'interdire de chercher à savoir ce qui se passe du côté de Deadwood, il peut pas m'interdire de chercher à savoir ce qui se passe de son côté.

Il est dans son bureau en ce moment, avec Minnie.

Ah l'enfoiré... Il avait prévu le coup.

Ils sont en train de discuter par la pensée ces deux serpents.

. . .

Alors, sans mauvais jeu de mot, tout est mort autour de moi. Quand l'oncle de King ou les grands-parents de Rajiv sont morts, personne en a fait tout un plat. Sans déconner, j'ai l'impression que le ministère a fait de ce jour une journée de deuil national.

Du coup je vais dormir.

. . .

–Est-ce que la raison de ta déprime a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que toi et Deadwood, vous vous détestez ?

Faut aller droit au but, ça évite les pertes de temps inutiles.

Ah oui, ma sieste s'est très bien passée, merci de demander. Vous au moins, vous faites attention à moi.

–Je déprime pas, qu'il me dit, Potter.

Mon cul ouais. De toute façon, Potter, quand il déprime, il dit toujours qu'il déprime pas. Avec une voix déprimée. Ce qu'il peut être con.

–Le plus longtemps tu restes déprimé, le moins de temps t'as pour conquérir Lily.

–Lâche-moi Phillips.

–Non.

Héhé. Admirez un peu cette répartie. Avec ça il est coincé.

–Si.

Ah l'enfoiré ! Il est doué.

–Pourquoi vous vous détestez en fait ? Que je demande le plus innocemment du monde.

Et pas du tout parce que sa réponse pourrait me donner des indices sur ce qui est arrivé à Deadwood d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous me connaissez, ça me brise le cœur de voir Potter déprimé, je ferais rien par intérêt dans une situation comme celle-là. D'ailleurs, il me doit sept mornilles, et bah croyez-le ou non, mais je lui en fais cadeau.

–Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il est vraiment pas causant aujourd'hui, y a pas à dire.

–C'est pas la fille la plus gentille du monde, mais y a pire quand même...

–C'est sans doute pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien.

Oh, regardez-le en train d'essayer de dévier la conversation sur moi. Et puis regardez-le essayer de me distraire en étant méchant avec moi.

–Black m'a dit qu'avant vous étiez amis.

–Sirius parle trop.

Eh bah, s'il en vient à dire ça de Black, c'est qu'il est vraiment déprimé le petit.

–Il dit que t'as essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle passe pas du côté obscur de la force.

–Du quoi ?

–Star Wars ?

–Encore un truc moldu ?

–Inculte.

Ah... Il m'a eu. Il a détourné mon attention.

–Si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé avec Deadwood, je te laisse te morfondre.

–T'es chiante Phillips...

–Ouais, enfin ça, c'est une question de point de vue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis il soupire, puis il me regarde comme si j'étais un parasite. Ah bah ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, mon ego est pas au top du coup. M'enfin... J'ai l'habitude.

–Pendant les vacances de Noël en deuxième année, elle est venue chez moi. On est allé faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse, et y avait cette médium. Enfin pour moi, la divination, c'est des conneries, mais elle, elle voulait vraiment y aller. Alors on y est allés. La vieille a mis des cartes sur la table, elle a demandé à Deadwood d'en retourner une, donc elle l'a fait, puis d'un coup la vieille est rentrée en état de transe. Genre les yeux exorbités, la bave et tout ça. Puis elle lui a dit que tout le monde finirait par mourir autour d'elle. Qu'il y aurait deux morts d'abord qui ne seraient pas par sa faute, et puis que toutes celles qui suivraient, par contre, seraient par sa faute. Et puis qu'elle mourrait jeune, et triste, et désespérée, et seule, et coupable. Que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir ce serait le ciel, et qu'il serait gris, mais qu'elle pourrait pas bien le voir parce qu'elle pleurerait pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, et qu'après ça, son corps resterait dans la boue pendant des semaines sans personne pour venir le récupérer, parce qu'elle aurait plus personne de toute façon. Après ça on s'est engueulé. Je lui ai dit et répété que c'était des conneries, mais elle voulait pas me croire, et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle finirait par rejoindre les mangemorts, même si à l'époque ils avaient pas encore de nom, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle serait responsable de toutes ces morts. Elle a aussi dit que j'en ferais sûrement partie. Elle a haussé les épaules comme si c'était une fatalité. Je me tuais à faire en sorte qu'elle suive pas les pas des familles extrémistes, et il a suffi d'une vieille pour que tous mes efforts soient réduits en poussière. J'avais plus envie d'essayer. Je l'ai lâchée. Point. Tu me lâches maintenant ?

Je crois bien que je vais devoir pousser un peu plus quand même. Ah bah oui mais faut bien que je résolve les mystères par moi-même aussi... Personne le fait dans cette école de toute façon. Si qui que ce soit avait essayé de résoudre le mystère de la disparition de Rosier, bah on aurait tous été expulsés. Quelle chance pour nous d'être entourés de feignasses, pas vrai ?

–Et donc là... T'es en train de déprimer parce que t'as peur que deux des proches de Deadwood soient morts et que la prophétie se révèle vraie ?

Potter tourne la tête, juste assez pour que je sorte de son angle de vue, et fait exprès de mal jouer sa partie d'échecs magiques juste pour voir ses pions se faire démonter par les pions adverses.

–Non. J'ai peur que deux de ses proches soient morts, et qu'elle prenne une simple coïncidence comme la preuve que la prophétie est vraie.

C'est ça. Pour quelqu'un qui pense que c'est des conneries, il en a un souvenir assez précis, de cette prophétie. Et puis de toute façon, si vous vous voulez mon avis, si Deadwood pensait déjà que la prophétie était vraie, coïncidence ou pas, ça changerait pas grand chose.

. . .

–Dis...

Dorcas a tiré mes rideaux d'un coup, j'avoue, j'ai sursauté. Comme quoi, on peut être omniscient et pas voir les choses arriver.

J'étais en train de faire ma dissertation de métamorphose, celle que je suis censée rendre demain matin. Résultat, il est une heure du matin, et je suis obligée d'étudier les différences de gènes entre les sorciers normaux et les métamorphomages. Non pas que ce soit chiant, mais si en fait. Chiant à mourir. Non, parce que c'est pas comme si je pouvais dire à Minnie que le fait que Deadwood ait dû rentrer chez elle m'a perturbé. Surtout que ça fait deux semaines qu'elle nous a donné notre sujet. Ce qu'elle peut être chiante avec ses dissertations aussi...

–Quoi ? Que je dis en continuant d'écrire des trucs que je comprends pas et dont je me souviendrai plus demain sur mon parchemin.

–Tu peux aller faire un petit tour du côté de Deadwood, non ? Peu de chances pour que Dumbledore te grille ici et à cette heure-là...

Pas faux... Encore que... J'ai plus ou moins fini par adhérer à l'avis de Dumby. Y a un temps pour tout, et je suis pas sûre qu'espionner quelqu'un en plein deuil soit une bonne idée.

Héhé, à qui je vais faire croire ça...

–Mary ? Que fait Dorcas après un temps de silence.

Le truc qui me perturbe, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est qu'en temps normal, j'ai même pas à me concentrer pour voir ce qui se passe là où je suis pas, mais que cette fois, même en me concentrant... Bah j'y arrive pas.

–Je sais pas... que je dis.

C'est bizarre. C'est vraiment bizarre.

–Oh allez, c'est pas comme si elle pouvait le savoir de toute façon, pas la peine de te sentir coupable.

–Non... Je sais pas ce qui se passe de son côté. J'arrive pas à...

Oh... Non... Ça peut pas être ça, si ?

–Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle est morte ?

Dorcas me regarde sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

–Arrête... C'est pas drôle...

J'aimerais bien que ce soit une blague, mais j'ai beau essayer encore et encore, je suis incapable de savoir où elle est, ou ce qu'elle fait. C'est comme si tout lien avec elle avait été coupé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, la seule chose qui peut couper un tel lien... Bah c'est la mort.

Dorcas voit bien que je rigole pas, et son visage se décompose du tout au tout. Je crois bien qu'elle veut dire quelque chose, mais elle-même est pas sûre de savoir quoi.

Mais elle peut pas être morte, si ? Non... On parle de Deadwood là. Je dis pas que c'est le type de personne à avoir une longue vie, clairement pas, mais aussi jeune ? Non...

Mais j'y connais rien, moi, en omniscience. Je pourrais demander à Dumby, mais il me dirait sûrement que j'avais pas à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait de son côté en premier lieu. Ce qui me laisse... Prewett. Qui est en train de... travailler. Parfait.

–Faut que j'aille faire un truc... que je dis à Dorcas. Tu peux me laisser ton devoir de métamorphose ? J'aurais pas le temps de tout faire par moi-même avant demain matin.

Dorcas acquiesce et me regarde quitter la pièce sans un mot. C'est rare que Dorcas soit assez choquée pour rester silencieuse.

Le plan, c'est d'aller jusqu'à la volière sans se faire griller. Bien sûr, ce serait plus simple si je pouvais avoir la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, mais je vais devoir faire sans. C'est pas comme si j'avais l'accès à leur dortoir, ce qui me fait penser que je devrais vraiment demander à Deadwood comment elle a fait pour trafiquer les escaliers des dortoirs de serpentard.

Enfin... si elle est en vie. Je me contenterai de demander à Remumus comment ils ont fait pour avoir un accès au nôtre alors...

C'est trop irréel pour moi je dois dire. La potentielle mort de Deadwood je veux dire. C'est pas le genre de fille à vivre longtemps, mais là, à cet instant précis, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est le genre de fille qui meurt pas avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle a commencé. Je saurais pas dire ce qu'elle a commencé, mais j'ai un arrière-goût assez dégueu. Un arrière-goût d'inachèvement. Assez similaire au goût de la merde si vous me demandez. Non pas que je connaisse le goût de la merde. Enfin ce que j'imagine être le goût de la merde quoi.

Bref.

C'est bizarre, de faire une connerie toute seule. Non parce que pensez-y, avec du recul, à Poudlard, les conneries, on les fait jamais tout seul. En retenue, vous trouvez jamais un élève tout seul qui s'est retrouvé là pour s'être baladé dans le château en pleine nuit, ah ça non. Ils sont toujours au moins deux.

Au moment où j'allais sortir de la salle commune, le tableau tourne sur ses gonds, et qui est-ce que je vois en face de moi ? Black. C'est clairement pas le moment.

–Phillips ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il est complètement trempé. Je pourrais lui poser la même question.

–Je pourrais te poser la même question.

–J'étais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. A ton tour.

Complètement trempé. Il me prend pour une conne et il l'assume. Bah... sûrement sa manière à lui de me dire que c'est pas mes oignons ou un truc du genre. Je l'aurais pensé plus direct, mais pourquoi pas.

–Il faut que j'aille à la volière, que je dis.

Pas le temps d'essayer de lui arracher les vers du nez, j'ai autre chose à foutre. Une mission périlleuse et à hauts risque, et... En fait, en y pensant bien, c'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour croiser Black...

–Je peux avoir la cape d'invisibilité de Potter ? que je demande.

C'est pas comme si je pouvais demander ça de façon indirecte de toute façon. Et puis, quoi qu'on en dise, Black et la subtilité, ça fait deux. Parce qu'il est stupide.

Black fronce les sourcils, et me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Avouez que c'est le comble quand même. Le roi de la magouille me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Manquerait plus que Potter pour me pointer d'un doigt accusateur, ou même Deadwood pour aller cafter mon manque d'éthique à Minnie.

Enfin si elle était en vie. Pourquoi on renvient toujours à Deadwood aussi ? Elle est chiante, même potentiellement morte, elle est omniprésente.

–Pourquoi tu dois aller à la volière ? Que demande Black.

Je suppose qu'il est en train de se demander à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée de me filer la cape.

Vous connaissez ma devise... Le pansement les enfants... Le pansement.

–Pour demander à Prewett si Deadwood est vraiment morte.

Je vois les yeux de Black s'écarquiller, et il a même un mouvement de recul. Comme si je venais de lui mettre une droite. Enfin vu ma taille, si je lui mettais une droite, ses testicules prendraient un sacré coup, m'enfin bon, disons comme si j'étais monté sur un escabeau et que je lui avait mis une droite.

–Comment ça... morte ?

Des fois, je regrette d'avoir été répartie à Gryffondor. Je suis quasiment sûre que même les poufsouffles savent la définition du mot « morte », mais chez nous, y a des types qui puent le chien mouillé qui pensent qu'on vit éternellement ou qu'on peut élever un gamin qu'on a trouvé dans les chiottes et en faire un type bien. Bon y a Remumus aussi, ça contrebalance.

–Crevée. Sur le carreau. Décédée. Éteinte. Raide. Trépass...

–J'ai compris, qu'il dit, et il a l'air plutôt agacé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est morte ?

–Je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'elle est en train de faire, où, avec qui. J'y arrive pas.

Black se passe une main dans les cheveux. Pas comme d'habitude, genre nonchalant bad boy, la signature de Black. Plus comme une façon de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Il a l'air vraiment paniqué pour le coup. C'est particulier, un Black paniqué. Fini la nonchalance, bonjour les mains qui tremblent.

–C'est pas juste parce que... Enfin je sais pas... Parce qu'elle est trop loin ?

Qu'il est con. Comme si mon omniscience avait une portée.

–Je t'ai dit qu'une de mes grand-mères habite au Maroc ?

Il hoche négativement la tête et me regarde comme si j'allais lui faire la révélation du siècle. Il va être servi...

–Elle vient tout juste de se lever pour aller pisser. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je doute que la distance qui me sépare de Deadwood soit supérieure à celle qui me sépare de ma grand-mère.

Black s'affale dans le fauteuil à côté de l'entrée de la salle commune et met sa tête dans ses mains. Il a pas l'air bien. Genre... pas du tout.

–Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es pas plus choquée ? T'es amie avec Deadwood, non ? Au moins un peu... Pourquoi tu paniques pas... ou... je sais pas moi... Pourquoi t'as pas une réaction... plus...

Il arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Mais pour une fois, pas parce qu'il est stupide.

–Écoute, ça fait quoi... Une semaine et demie que je sais que je suis pas tarée mais omnisciente. Me demande pas d'écrire une thèse sur le sujet. J'arrive pas à savoir ce que fait Deadwood en ce moment, et la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle est morte. Mais c'est pas parce que c'est la seule pour moi que c'est vraiment la seule explication. C'est pour ça que je veux envoyer un hibou à Prewett. Et puis dans tous les cas, même si je le faisais pas, on sera fixé dès demain. Tous les journaux vont en faire leur une si c'est le cas.

Black relève un peu la tête et me regarde comme une conne. Du coup on se regarde tous les deux comme des cons. La salle commune est remplie de mépris.

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine d'aller à la volière alors ? Qu'il demande.

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu con de ma part, mais vous me voyez pas lui demander pourquoi il se balade dans le parc sous la pluie à une heure du mat. Quel enfoiré.

–Parce que je veux savoir tout de suite, et aussi parce que si elle est pas morte, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une façon de faire en sorte que je puisse rien voir, et je veux savoir quoi. Je peux avoir la cape, oui ou non ?

Black croise les bras et me regarde comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Ce qu'il ferait bien de faire le reste du temps, parce que ça l'empêcherait de faire de grosses conneries, mais c'est pas le sujet.

–Ok, mais je viens avec toi.

Mais bien sûr.

–Bon, bah on dirait que je vais devoir faire sans cape.

Black ricane. Mais genre Black ricane comme un serpentard. De temps en temps, ses gènes de serpent refont surface.

–Toute seule, sans cape, et en étant toi... Tu tiendras pas cinq minutes sans te faire griller par Rusard, Phillips...

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant et condescendant. Les gènes je vous dis, ça vous lâche jamais vraiment. D'ici trente secondes il me traite de sang-de-bourbe, c'est quasiment sûr.

–Bah avec ton odeur de clébard, on te renifle à un kilomètre. Je vois pas pourquoi toi tu éviterais mieux Rusard que moi.

Il a un sourire arrogant. Mais tordez-lui le cou, merde !

–Figure-toi ma petite Phillips que la cape d'invisibilité n'est qu'un des nombreux atouts qu'on a sous notre manche, qu'il me dit en sortant un parchemin vierge de sa poche arrière.

. . .

N'empêche, elle est bien pratique leur carte, mais j'avoue que je trouve ça suspect. Allez pas me faire croire qu'à part Remus, ils étaient assez intelligents pour créer un truc aussi malin. J'ai demandé à Black où ils l'avaient trouvé cette carte, il avait l'air vraiment fier de me dire que c'était eux qui l'avaient créée. Mais moi, je pense qu'en fait, Black a fourni le parchemin, Peter à écrit dessus parce qu'il écrit bien, et puis Remumus a dessiné toute la carte et a jeté l'Homonculus. Et Potter dans tout ça vous vous demandez ? Il a dû les encourager ou un truc du style.

Black s'arrête d'un coup en plein milieu d'un couloir.

–James et Evans sont dans la salle commune.

–Je sais, que je dis.

Et c'est vrai, mais si on pourrait croire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux c'est marrant parce qu'elle envoie chier Potter, bah moi je trouve pas. Bah oui, pensez-y, moi j'assiste à Lily en train de gueuler sur Potter depuis la première année, au bout d'un moment c'est lassant.

–Comment ça tu sais ? Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Et puis pourquoi ils sont là ?

–Potter a voulu nous suivre pendant deux secondes, puis en fait il était trop déprimé alors il s'est arrêté dans la salle commune et...

–Attends, tu veux dire qu'il sait que j'ai pris sa cape ?

–Bah oui, sinon il aurait pas voulu nous suivre pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire...

–Et Evans ?

–Elle écoutait notre conversation avec Dorcas, mais elle s'est retrouvée face à Potter, donc elle pouvait pas nous suivre, c'était grillé. On peut continuer ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Surtout que je suis collée à Black. C'est pas spacieux une cape d'invisibilité. Ah bah c'est sûr qu'en apparence c'est pratique, mais une fois qu'on est dessous à deux, bah on est plus très à l'aise.

Black recommence à marcher, donc je le suis.

–Mais ils font quoi dans la salle commune ? Evans aurait plus tendance à faire demi-tour juste quand elle voit James, non ? C'est pas comme si elle pouvait le supporter...

–Paies ton meilleur ami... Tu le soutiens Potter, dans sa quête amoureuse, oui ou non ?

–Bien sûr que je le soutiens, mais bon, faut être objectif aussi...

Il a pas tort mais quand même. C'est pas comme si j'avais aucune chance avec Remus, mais c'est pas comme si c'était joué d'avance. Pourtant Dorcas, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle y croit plus que moi.

–Alors, ils font quoi ? Ils disent quoi ?

–Ils sont assis dans le canapé en face de la cheminée.

Je vois bien que dans sa tête, être assis ensemble dans un canapé, ça annonce de grandes choses, mais je vais devoir briser ses rêves.

–Aux deux extrémités du canapé. Et ils parlent pas.

Curieux que Potter tente rien d'ailleurs. Enfin moins étant donné que monsieur a décidé de se morfondre jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais quand même, je dois avouer que la situation est pas mal pour amorcer quelque chose, surtout que Lily a pas l'air de vouloir lui hurler dessus.

–Allez Jamesie, tu peux le faire, qu'il dit en regardant sa carte.

C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de recul, Black et Dorcas, ils sont similaires sur pas mal de points.

–Bon on peut se reconcentrer ? Je te rappelle que Deadwood est morte !

Ou l'art de démoraliser une personne en l'espace de trois secondes. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs.

–C'est bon, je rigole... Il reste une petite chance pour qu'elle soit en vie.

L'autre hausse les épaules comme si c'était pas bien grave, mais je dois dire que je l'ai déjà connu plus crédible.

–On y est dans combien de temps en passant par ton raccourci ?

–Cinq minutes.

–Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe dans la salle commune pendant ce temps ?

Oui bah quand on est le général, on remonte le moral des troupes comme on peut. Même si c'est le général qu'a cassé le moral des troupes en premier lieu.

. . .

L'avantage, c'est qu'ils se sont mis à parler au moment où j'ai dit à Black que j'allais lui raconter ce qu'il se passait. Comme si l'univers faisait tout pour créer le timing adéquat à ma narration, c'est fou.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Lily, alors que ça doit faire dix minutes qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

Je la soupçonne d'avoir cherché pendant ces dix minutes quelque chose pour entamer la conversation. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment bizarre de pas la voir à deux doigts de couper les couilles de Potter avant de les immoler. C'est reposant je dois dire.

–Je voulais suivre Sirius, mais en fait... non.

Ah bah bravo, ça balance son meilleur pote à la préfète-en-chef. Comme quoi, les deux meilleurs amis du monde en apparence aiment se faire des petits coups de pute une fois de temps en temps. Je dois dire que moi-même, il m'arrive de faire pleurer des gamins pour mettre leur morve dans les vernis de Dorcas.

–Oh, Black est parti avec Mary ? Que demande Lily.

Ah bah je m'attendais pas à ça. Moi je vous le dis, en temps normal, et bah avec Black, on ferait pas les fiers, on serait en train de courir, et de pleurer parce que Lily la harpie nous ferait trop peur à nous hurler de revenir ici tout de suite. Enfin c'est bien pratique du coup...

Enfin bref... Potter acquiesce.

Non vraiment, il faut qu'il se reprenne. Passons le fait qu'il est dingue de Lily et que c'est une chance inespérée, elle sait clairement ce que je suis partie faire, c'est une occasion idéale pour savoir ce que Black est parti faire puisqu'il le fait avec moi... Mais non, le type est une larve. Aucune volonté, rien. Une huître. Morte.

–Toi non plus, t'arrives pas à dormir ? Qu'elle demande, et bordel...

C'EST LA PREMIERE FOIS QUE LILY POSE UNE QUESTION A POTTER SANS SUSPICION, SANS MENACE, ET AVEC COMPASSION !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus pour qu'il se réveille ?

Il hoche négativement la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Lily se lève et se dirige vers le dortoir mais se retourne quand même, alors que bon, moi j'aurais abandonné. Clairement, le type a pas envie de parler, alors laisse-le ruminer, merde.

–Je peux te poser une question ?

Potter lève les yeux sur elle et... incroyable... continue de rester muet. Elle prend ça pour une réponse affirmative, et, enfin, c'est Lily, il aurait pu lui dire de la fermer, elle l'aurait taclé et aurait posé sa question quand même, alors bon...

–Pourquoi tu... m'aimes ?

Potter hausse les épaules et se met à observer les flammes dans la cheminée, parce qu'il est nostalgique et tout ça, enfin vous voyez le genre, mais il finit enfin par ouvrir sa bouche.

–Poudlard Express, première année. Tu m'as laissé le dernier Chocogrenouille.

Hein ?

Pardon ?

. . .

–T'étais au courant que c'était ça, sa raison ? Que je demande à Black.

–On parle du dernier chocogrenouille Phillips. Si c'était à moi qu'elle l'avait laissé, c'est moi qui lui aurait couru après pendant plus de six ans.

Black, courir après une fille pendant plus de six ans ? Plus de chances pour que Voldy devienne tolérant si vous voulez mon avis. Après tout, moi je le connais pas ce type. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il est pas très très gentil parce qu'il était amoureux d'une née-moldue qu'a pas voulu de lui ou... enfin je sais pas moi... si ça se trouve il a pas été accepté en école d'art, et du coup il s'est dit qu'il allait éradiquer toute une partie de la population sorcière... Bref, ce serait moins improbable qu'un Black fou amoureux.

Black retire la cape d'un coup, alors que moi j'étais dans mes pensées, j'avoue qu'il m'a un peu fait peur. N'empêche, si on m'avait dit que derrière le tableau du vieux pervers qu'arrête pas de montrer son cul à côté de l'entrée de la volière, y avait un tunnel, et bah j'y aurais pas cru. Encore que, qu'il y ait un tunnel derrière un cul, ça fait sens quand on y pense.

J'ouvre la porte, et par Merlin, cet endroit m'avait pas manqué. On pourrait croire que dans une des meilleures écoles de magie du monde, ça prendrait même pas trois secondes pour nettoyer de la merde de hibou, et bah figurez-vous que non. Ici, on laisse le tout macérer pendant des décennies, et même que des fois on y envoie des élèves (genre moi) en retenue pour qu'ils récurent le tout... sans magie. C'est du sadisme si vous voulez mon avis.

–T'as un parchemin et une plume ? Que me demande Black.

Héhé... C'est bête quand même, mais en fait, dans la précipitation, j'ai peut-être oublié ce détail...

–Eh bah, c'est à dire que tout allait si vite que bon... bah j'ai oublié d'y penser.

Black ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez. Je vois bien qu'il me traite de tous les noms dans sa tête, et si vous me demandez, je pense que quelque part, c'est un juste retour du bâton que pour une fois ce soit le contraire.

Eh là... Attention, vous vous y attendrez jamais... Black était sur le point de me traiter de grosse conne, mais sorti de nul par (enfin pas vraiment, il était juste à l'étage, mais il m'a fait peur ce con), on entend une voix nous interpeller.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Enfin, par nous interpeller, j'entends interpeller Black.

–Parkinson ? Que je fais.

Il lâche Black du regard et me regarde moi.

–T'es qui toi ? Qu'il me dit.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans ce château s'est mis en tête de m'insulter ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout. Je vous laisse me dire à quel point vous aimeriez me frapper pour l'attente, c'est quelque part très flatteur... (Svp me dîtes pas que vous aviez oublié cette fiction et que son retour ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid, mon petit coeur ne le supporterait pas...)

A votre avis, que fait Parkinson dans la volière ? Que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'à votre avis il avait les mains posées sur la rambarde pleine de caca ?

Bisous les loulous, au plaisir de vous retrouver ! :)


End file.
